Somewhere In Between
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: An AU with an OC, but please give it a chance if you're into the whole Tracy family fluffy stuff! What if Jeff had five sons AND a daughter? Would things be so much different, or would things start to change once the baby of the family returns?
1. Blame it on the weatherman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds, or, any other Gerry Anderson Supermarionation (long word) creation for that matter, I wasn't even born when it was made, so there goes that accusation right outta the window, huh!

**Author's note:** Hello! This is my third Thunderbirds fic, however the only one that can actually be viewed as the others were written about two or three years ago and have been lost since. So, yeas, here we go. I'm probably one of the youngest Thunderbirds fans on I turn eighteen in August, and, as you may have guessed, I was brought up on Thunderbirds, Captain Scarlet and Stingray by my Dad who'd grown up with them too! When I was little, I always wanted to be part of International Rescue (didn't we all . . .) and I guess that a chibi (little/baby) me inspired this story.

**Extended summary:** This is an AU fic. It's so far off the original show; it's just not even funny. Jeff Tracy has five sons, but what if he had five sons and a daughter? What if she was five years younger than the baby of the family, Alan, giving her a totally different attitude to any of the other Tracy children. This is my random, AU madness, which I've done before, but lost, so here's the re-write, I prefer this version though. Oh, and this has NOTHING to do with the movie, which I think looks truly awful!

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** I'm so used to writing Yaoi. I don't think that there's anything that you should be warned of . . . what did it say in _The day after tomorrow_ commercials? Oh yah . . . extended scenes of peril, or something . . .

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter One: Blame it on the weather man. **

The sky was thick with dark clouds and rain thundered down upon the small island of the Tracy family, the violent wind whipping palm trees about as if they were made of nothing but paper.

Sitting in her room, gazing out of the window sat the youngest, and only female of the family, Suzan Tracy. She sighed heavily, watching her breath form mist before her blue eyes before lifting a finger and lazily drawing shapes in the haze.

She had not been back at this home for long, three weeks she'd been there and already she was feeling rejected by her family. It had not been their fault that she'd been sent away, but it hadn't been hers either. Their Father, Jeff, had founded International Rescue, the life-saving organisation manned by her five older brothers, he had the funds and the contacts, it would be perfect, unfortunately, having a fourteen-year-old daughter was inconvenient, but there really was no better time, he couldn't afford to wait another four years for her to be old enough to finish her education.

Suzan wasn't bitter that her father had sent her away to England, where he knew that she would be safe and watched over by Lady Penelope, in fact, she actually quite enjoyed her time at the English boarding school, joining in on English traditions and celebrations such as St. George's day, The Euro cup in football and the Kings Jubilee.

Two years passed and she finished her final two years of compulsory education. Her qualifications were confusing; she'd received most of her education in America, her native country but had completed her G.C.S.E.'s in England. Jeff had decided that it would be easier for her to work on her A-levels than trying to re-join the American school system, which was put to shame by that of the British.

So there she was, independently studying until she turned eighteen, helping out at the International Rescue base, where she'd been for the past three weeks. Already she'd found it quite tiresome and lonely, not being aloud out on missions with her brothers. She hated to sit still, much like her brother, Virgil, and longed to at least leave the house, which, was out of the question at present because of the savage weather that was currently passing through.

In the reflection of the window, she saw her bedroom door open and her older brother enter the room,

"What're you doing, kiddo?" Virgil asked as he leant against the door frame, a cigarette between his fingers,

"Virg' . . . please don't smoke in my room. It's a nasty habit." She said, looking at his reflection. He rolled his eyes, looking around for somewhere to put it out. In the end, he held up a finger and disappeared. He reappeared a few seconds later sans his cigarette,

"Happy now?" He huffed,

"Extremely." She replied before turning on the window seat, letting her feet fall to the carpeted floor. She looked at him, her head tilted to one side,

"So, what're you doing in here all by yourself?"

"I haven't seen rain in a long time." She mumbled, "Not since I left New York." She said honestly, "I just wanted to watch it."

Virgil frowned somewhat, but shrugged it off regardless,

"Well, I came to tell you that Lunch is almost ready, in fact, they're probably serving it up right now. Are you going to grace us with your presence this time?" He teased, flashing his sister a cheeky grin.

She smiled, nodding slightly as she stood to her full height, which still made her the shortest person in the entire house, following the twenty-five-year-old off down the hall, stretching slightly as he lit another cigarette to replace the one which his sister had made him extinguish only moments before. Rolling his eyes as he flicked the lighter on, he could feel the glare which she was sending him,

"Stop looking at me like that, kid." He muttered, "You're freaking me out."

"Sorry . . ." She mumbled, ducking her head, feeling guilty for upsetting her brother.

The pair entered the living room where the rest of the family, minus Grandma and Tin-tin sat engaged in various activities. Scott and Jeff were reading a paper each, Brains was fiddling about with something mechanical and a screwdriver, Kyrano was meditating, taking a break from helping in the meal preparations whilst Gordon and Alan sat beside the glass doors which opened out onto the balcony playing a game of draughts,

"Well, well, well," Scott drawled, lowering his newspaper just enough to peer over the top, "The hopeless recluse leaves her den in search for food . . . make no sudden movements, you may frighten her away."

Everyone in the room laughed except for Kyrano. Jeff wiped a small tear from his eye, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he closed his paper before folding it and placing it on the coffee table beside him,

"Suzan," He began lightly, "Where've you been all day, honey?"

"I was studying for a little while, then I read a book . . ."

"And stared at the rain," Virgil reminded,

"Oooh, you party animal, you!" Alan laughed.

Suzan frowned,

"Coming from the guy playing chess . . ." She muttered,

"It's Checkers, Suz'." Gordon corrected,

"In England, we call that Draughts."

"You're not in England anymore." Scott said from behind his paper,

"Yeah . . . don't remind me . . ." She muttered, taking a seat on he couch beside Scott whilst Virgil wandered towards the piano, settling down there and tapping randomly at the keys,

"Uhh, Suzan?" Brains began, suddenly seeming to notice her presence there,

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Suzan."

"Sorry, Dad. Yes, Brains?"

"After Lunch, I'm going to need some help. You see, I'm cur-currently working on a new prototype for the c-care of major wounds, and I was wondering, seeing as you're interested in medicine, if you'd like t-to help."

Suzan grinned,

"Sure!"

"That'll hopefully keep you busy." Scott snorted, "Which'll mean that you're quiet."

Suzan glowered at Scott whilst Jeff frowned. This was very unlike his daughter and oldest son; they'd never been much of a pair to fight before. It was usually Gordon and Alan who provoked an argument from their younger sister and certainly it was never John or Virgil, and up until a few weeks ago, Scott had rarely had run-ins with the baby of the family, but Suzan had changed. Jeff realised that she'd been away from the family for a long time, but, now he was beginning to think that he didn't know much of his daughter at all. He didn't know anything about her tastes in music and style anymore, but judging on the way that she connected with Virgil and John, he figured that it was probably similar to them. He sighed with relief as he realised his teenager wasn't going to pursue an argument with her twenty six year old brother.

At that point, his mother entered the room,

"Lunch is ready!" She announced, grinning madly, "Oh! Suzan dear! There you are! I sent Virgil to get you; I'm so glad that you're appetite is back!"

"Personally, I think it's a good thing that she doesn't eat like Alan here does." Gordon laughed,

"Oh yeah? What's THAT supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, nothing . . . just that you could do with laying off of the pies, y'know?"

"I think he's saying that you're fat, Alan." Scott laughed as he stood, heading for the table,

"Oh, nice! Thanks Gord'!"

"Ugh! You know I hate being called that! Don't do it!"

"Now, boys . . . settle down . . ."

"You're so immature . . ." Suzan remarked, grinning impishly,

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves! You're supposed to be setting an example for your little sister! She's better behaved than you are!" Grandma Tracy continued on. Gordon and Alan rolled their eyes before sending their sister chilling looks. She gave them an innocent face before taking her seat, which her Grandmother insisted was beside herself, "Now Suzan . . ." She began, "In all the time that you've been back here you haven't once told me what your favourite desert is, hmmm, now, how can you expect me to treat you if I don't know what you like?"

Suzan smiled sheepishly,

"I've only been back here three weeks, Grandma."

"Yeah, none of us know much about the squirt . . . she doesn't talk much, do you?" Scott asked, quirking an eyebrow,

"Well . . . y'know . . . it feels weird."

"Well, honey? What is your favourite and I'll make it for dinner?"

Suzan looked a little guilty, she didn't really feel all that comfortable telling her Grandmother her favourite desert purely because she didn't want her to go out of the way just for her,

"Grandma, I don't want you to have to put in all that extra effort for me!"

"Oh honey, don't say that! I don't mind! I just want to see you smile . . . you have such a pretty smile and we hardly see it these days, why, I remember when you were a baby and you used to be always smiling and giggling . . . now you're all grown up and you frown so much these days!" Said the elderly woman, who was clearly growing upset by her only granddaughters attitude towards her surroundings these days,

"I'm sorry . . ." She mumbled, "But, if it really makes you happy, my favourite is Chocolate fudge cake." She said with a grin,

"Right, well, good, then I'll make that for desert tonight! Any objections?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at everyone else at the table,

"No way! I love cake!" Alan exclaimed, "Especially chocolate!"

"Yeah, you would." Gordon teased, poking his brother's stomach,

"Stop calling me fat!" Alan whined.

- - -

It was later that afternoon, after the rain had stopped, that Suzan found herself swinging back and forth over the railings on the living room balcony. She supported her weight using her arms on the top railing with her legs dangling over the side beneath it and she teetered forwards and backwards as she stared out to see,

"You're going to fall to your death doing that." Scott warned as he slouched down beside her,

"Hmmm . . ." Suzan mused as she leaned further over, looking down at the patio below. Scott grabbed her, pulling her back off of the railings and a safe distance away from the edge,

"I said, you're going to fall, Suzan." He huffed, "Just stop it."

Suzan frowned, now adopting a similar position as her brother, standing beside him,

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly,

"Not a problem, kiddo, just don't wanna see you hurt."

She nodded dully, still staring at the sea. Scott sighed, turning his face to study his sister's eyes. After a short while, he opened his mouth, still staring at her and began to speak,

"Suzan," He began, "Uhm," He tried to say something, but just couldn't seem to get his words out. This was his baby sister, after all, and Scott had never been a shy man,

"Huh?" She asked, now turning to face him, "Did you say something?"

"Listen, kid . . . is something bothering you?" He asked, now leaning all of his weight more heavily on the railings, "It's like you've been really distant since you came home."

Suzan looked away from him and sighed,

"Scott . . . I . . ." She began, "Look, it's all great and wonderful that the five of you have been aloud to have perfectly normal lives! To be allowed to have friends, girlfriends, pets, go to school and come home in the evening and accomplish something before you came here . . . but when Dad bought this place what happened to me?" She muttered, "I got sent to England." She huffed,

"I thought you liked it there."

"I did. But I wanted to be part of the family . . ." She sighed, "I . . . didn't like being away from home, but I understand why I had to. I know Dad was in two minds about bringing me back here but . . . things have just changed between all of us. I'm not your baby sister anymore, I'm not one of the guys like I used to be and you guys are not my dorky big brothers anymore. I don't follow you around like I used to, I thought that you'd be happy."

Scott tilted his head to one side,

"Why'd you figure that?"

"Because when we were little you always told me to go away and that you were busy. You didn't have time for little girls."

"Haha! We were kids!"

"I still am a kid in your eyes. Don't you remember what you said to me the other day? 'You're too little to be part of the team, Suzan! Go play with your dolls or something!' I'm a little old to be playing with dolls, don't you think? Scott, I bet that you don't even know how old I am."

"Sixteen." He replied quickly, "Look, I'm sorry I said that to you. Is that why you haven't been talking to me?"

"No."

"Then why not? You don't talk to anyone but Virgil."

Suzan shrugged,

"Because he talks to me."

"Do you know why he always makes such a huge effort to talk to you? More than anyone else, including Dad?"

"No."

"Because Mom told him to."

"Mum?" Suzan frowned,

"Yeah, Mom. Mom always said to him, everyday; 'You look after your little sister, Virgil. You and her are going to be close. I can sense it.' Everyday she said that, and look! She was right! Everyone knows that Virg' is your favourite."

"I don't have a favourite."

"Pfft! He lets you do anything; he's a walk over when it comes to you. A real softy." Scott snorted, "But, Suz', if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to ask Virg' because I bet that you told him."

"I told you! I'm fed up of being treated like a baby! I don't understand how you all can act like I've always been here with you! It might be hard for you to forget that I was never around, I'm just art of the furniture anyway! But I can still remember being at boarding school and I still remember that Summer where I was left all alone and had to go to Lady Penelope's house for the entire Summer Holiday!" She snapped at her brother, "Why're you even pretending to care!" She growled,

"Because I do."

"No, you don't!" She snapped,

"Man, I hate boring days like these . . ." Alan huffed as he and Gordon stepped out onto the balcony,

"Hey, at least no one needs our help. That's a good thing!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's up Suz'? You look mad."

Suzan sighed heavily, shaking her head,

"Nothing, Gordon." She replied icily,

"We were just talking about Suzan becoming part of International Rescue." Scott said, rubbing his chin as he slyly smirked,

"Aren't you a little young?" Gordon snorted.

Suzan narrowed her eyes at the red-headed man,

"I hate you, Gordon." She muttered.

Gordon laughed it off along with Alan and Scott, but the teenager simply turned and marched back into the living room grumpily.

**- - - To be continued . . .**

Well, that's chapter one, I hope that you're finding the OC ok, I don't like her all that much, she's quite whiney, however, so far I have written out 20 pages of this story and this chapter is only the first eight, so I hope that you'll bare with me!

Please leave a review, I'll know how to improve you guys help out and lemme know what you wanna see! Death, adventure, angst!

Thanks!

Thai


	2. Never trust a gherkin

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, I still don't own any of it!

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews! You're all so kind::wipes away a tear: Oh, and thank you for the hints, I really should watch my typing, ne? I have a nasty habit of doing that!

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Two: Never trust a Gherkin!**

The next morning, the house had lapsed into silence. Virgil had taken Tin-tin and Brains off to a symposium on the mainland whilst Alan and Gordon had been enlisted to help Grandma in the kitchen. Scott and Jeff were down by the pool relaxing so Suzan had been left with the majority of house to herself.

She could be found in the games room, practicing her skills at pool, leaning forwards in an attempt to pot all the reds and then all the yellows before potting the black. Once she'd done that three times over, she tried her hand at the darts board before retreating to the kitchen, taking a seat at the counter, stealing one of Alan's attempts at a butterfly cake,

"Hey! They're for dinner, squirt!" He scolded, swotting at her hand,

"But surely one won't hurt?" She asked innocently,

"Oh go on, Alan . . . let her have just one . . ." Grandma Tracy intervened.

Suzan grinned impishly whilst her brother gave her a withering look,

"You don't let us spoil our dinner with sweets, Grandma." Gordon muttered grumpily,

"Ah yes, but . . . I know that I can trust Suzan with moderation." She said sweetly, "Plus she's the only girl left in the family, so why not spoil her?"

All of a sudden, Alan jumped up and bolted from the room, much to the surprise of his family members who watched in confusion,

"What's up, Alan?" Gordon asked as he followed, slower than his speeding brother.

Suzan cringed as she heard the unmistakable sounds of her brother throwing up,

"Oh my!" Her Grandmother gasped, dashing from the room, "Alan, honey! What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good . . ." He groaned, clutching his stomach. All of a sudden Gordon was kneeling beside his brother, looking almost exactly the same,

"Oh dear! Both of you!"

"Is everything alright . . .?" Suzan mumbled meekly from the doorway,

"They're both sick,"

"Oh . . . should I go and get Dad?"

"Yes please, honey . . ." The elderly woman said softly, fussing about her Grandsons whilst Suzan ran down towards the pool,

"Dad!" She said, skidding to a halt in front of her father, "Dad! Quick!"

"What's wrong?"

"Gordon and Alan are throwing up . . ."

Jeff stood up slowly,

"Ok, calm down, is Grandma up there too?"

"Yeah . . . she told me to come get you."

"Ok, come on . . ." Jeff sighed, placing his book down beside him as he followed his child up back into the house, where his youngest sons were located, being taken care of by their Grandmother.

- - -

It was discovered that the irresponsible men had actually gotten into an open, expired jar of Gherkins in the pantry, which had consequently made them ill. Grandma was relived that it wasn't anything to do with her cooking, however, both boys had been sent to bed where they were currently sleeping it off.

When Virgil arrived back home, he was somewhat shocked to find that his younger brothers were out of action,

"Well, let's just hope that we don't get a call whilst their out of it, huh?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the eyes on John's portrait began to flash. Everyone glared accusingly at Virgil,

"What!" He snapped, flinging his arms into the air dramatically,

"Way to jinx it, Virg'." Scott remarked coldly as Jeff reluctantly switched the communicator on,

"Go ahead, John."

"Father, I just received a distress call from what used to be a small mining town in the South of Wales. They said that one of the old mine shafts has collapsed, trapping several tourists and their tour guide beneath the rubble. They say that they can hear the survivors, but don't believe that there is much time, as the mine area is beginning to flood."

"Right . . ." Jeff said, "Uhm . . . this isn't good . . ." He muttered before cursing quietly to himself,

"What's wrong?" John asked, with a frown,

"Gordon and Alan are sick, Brains and Tin-tin are in New York, it's just Scott and Virgil here."

"Oh," John frowned, "What about Suzan, father?"

Jeff looked at his son and then over at his daughter who sat in a seat before him,

"Well . . . ideally, I'd like your first mission to be a simple one, but I don't think that I'm going to get my way, am I?"

Suzan smiled weakly,

"Sorry, Dad."

"It's not your fault, go with Virgil, alright?" He breathed, "Be careful!" He added sternly, "Don't get underfoot and do whatever your brothers tell you to."

"Will do."

"You'll have to wear one of the uniforms that Tin-tin wears . . ."

"Oh no, that's not necessary," Grandma Tracy said suddenly, "I was beginning to think that your Father was never going to let you join in the fun, I made you a uniform weeks ago!" I think that you'll find that Tin-tin put it with hers in Thunderbird 2."

Suzan broke out into a grin,

"Thanks Grandma!" She exclaimed,

"Enough excitement, go! People's lives are at stake!"

"Right." All three said together before dispersing to their appropriate directions.

- - -

Once Scott had levelled out Thunderbird 1 and radioed into base, he let himself sit back and relax, after all, there was nothing much he could do until her got there, just keeping his beloved craft steady and on course until he reached the danger zone. His mind began to wander slightly, this was the first mission that his little sister had ever been on and he couldn't help but worry for her safety. She didn't have the training and experience like he and his brothers, and in his opinion, she was far too young to be putting her life on the line like that, she hadn't even finished her education yet, but she'd always been pretty mature for her age, and she was intelligent, and careful, and, sure, this wasn't the most dangerous mission that they'd done, but still, what if something happened and she became trapped within the rubble,

"Ugh . . . I don't need this stress. This was unfair of father . . ." He muttered to himself before realising that Jeff had really been left without any choice. With John up in the space station, Alan and Gordon sick and Brains and Tin-tin on the mainland, there really was no other option. His father couldn't leave base and there was no way that Grandma or Kyrano were up to it, the only choice was Suzan. He didn't want the added stress of worrying over his little sister's position all the time. He knew that sounded bad, like he didn't worry about his brothers on other missions, which wasn't true, but they were experienced and trained and older . . . she was his baby sister, born an entire ten years after him.

As he leant back further in his seat, his mind began to wander backwards, to a time before Tracy Island and International Rescue.

"So, what did you do today, then, Suzy?" Scott asked as the group of six stopped at a crossing, waiting for the man to turn green,

"We had to do a painting of our families!" She said, jumping up and down excitedly, her little backpack in the shape of a ladybird bouncing about on her back, a hand in each of Scott and John's hands.

The two eldest held onto the energetic seven-year-old as she almost jumped into the road in her excitement,

"Oh really? Cool. Is that what Virgil's holding?" John asked, looking down towards the small girl,

"Yeah!" She said with a grin.

Scott glanced over his shoulder and smiled slightly at Virgil who had been stuck with carrying the childish painting down the sheet. It was A3 beige sugar paper with many people drawn on it,

"When we get home, you can show us properly, yeah kiddo?" Virgil asked, pushing some of the stray dark brown hair from his eyes,

"Ok!"

"Ok, walk." Scott said as he tugged gently on her hand, who pulled impatiently at John's who had been reading a sign.

The four oldest of the five boys all attended the same high school; it was a private school so each boy had to wear the same uniform which consisted of grey trousers, a black blazer, black or grey ties (black for the two senior years and grey for the juniors) and a white shirt. Gordon and Virgil sported the grey ties whilst John and Scott paraded their black ones as if they were badges to merit maturity. In all fairness, Scott had matured quite a lot since his mother had died five years prier when he was twelve.

Twelve-year-old Alan was more fortunate, although he dreaded high school purely because of the uniform and his brother's reputation which he'd have to follow. Scott got perfect grades, John too. Virgil was a talented musician and artist, he'd won several awards and Gordon was a jock, what could Alan do? He was good with cars? He was forever helping his father out, he wanted one so badly, but had to wait another four years for said mode of transportation. He found it unfair that both Scott and John already had their first cars, and although they weren't brand new, they were still nothing to turn ones nose at. Alan still had to wear a uniform, but it was more casual than that of his brother's high school. His was simply black trousers, trainers, a white shirt (t-shirt in the summer) and a red jumper, which he always wrapped around his waist.

Suzan was the cutest, old people were always stopping and commenting to her family as to what a 'lovely little lady' she was. With her large blue sparkling eyes and dark brown hair, which, on school days was always held in high, bunches at the back of her head. Today she was sporting her own school uniform as she now clutched only Scott's hand, nearing home. She wore thick grey woolly tights with a grey pleated skirt, white blouse and red cardigan. She was supposed to wear a red and grey striped tie, but her father never enforced it, saying that children, especially little girls shouldn't have to wear those things.

As you may have guessed, Jeff Tracy wanted his only girl to look like a little girl, and not more like a boy, which was dangerous considering that she had five older brothers to learn from.

Stopping at the market, Scott released his sister's hand and she trotted off to pester the younger two of the boys, who were looking at the sweets with great interest. Gordon frowned at his little sister,

"Do you want something too, Suzy?" He asked, ruffling her hair,

"No thank you, Gordy . . ." She said sweetly, "Teacher says that sweets ruin our teeth and I don't want fake ones like Grandpa had." She said, looking up at her brother wide-eyed,

"Heh, don't believe everything that your teachers tell you, kid!" Alan said with a grin, "They say stuff like that so you don't have any fun!"

Suzan frowned,

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they're bitter. Especially YOUR teacher! I had her when I was a kid too . . . man she's mean!"

Suzan smirked slightly before running back to Scott who took her hand again, after witnessing the two younger boys poisoning their sister's mind,

"Y'know . . ." He said, raising an eyebrow at Gordon and Alan, "I don't think Dad would like you encouraging her hatred for her teachers."

"We were only having a little bit of fun!"

"Hmmm, well, c'mon . . . I've got to pick up some stuff for Grandma, I don't wanna have to come and find you guys when I'm done, so just keep up, alright?"

"Where'd John and Virgil go?"

"Next door to look for something for Virgil's art class."

"Oooh . . . choices!" Alan muttered, "Go Art shopping with Virg' or hang around here with Scott! The excitement never ends for the Tracy family!"

Scott smirked fondly at that memory, now back in Thunderbird 1, he still wasn't really near the danger zone, but he could feel paranoia creeping up on him again. They'd all changed so much since they'd been at school. Sighing he closed his eyes, trying to shake off the nervous feeling, but he just couldn't,

"Thunderbird 1, to Thunderbird 2, how're things going back there, Virgil?"

Virgil frowned,

"Everything's fine, Scott, why? Something wrong down your end?"

"No, I was just checking in."

Virgil frowned, that was unlike Scott to just randomly check in,

"Oh, ok." He continued, not really knowing what to say, "What's your ETA?"

"ETA about 25 minutes, how's Suzan?"

Virgil could be heard chuckling,

"I'm fine, Scott." She said dryly,

"She looks funny, actually." Virgil laughed,

"I do not!" Suzan snapped, "Just because I don't look like a glorified janitor like you five!" She muttered,

"Now, you look like an action figure off of one of those weird cartoons set in the future."

"Do I dare ask?" Scott questioned, arching an eyebrow, even though his siblings couldn't see,

"Don't you breathe a word, Virgil Tracy. It isn't funny in the slightest."

"Don't worry; you'll see soon enough, Scott. You'll see."

"Don't we have more to worry about than my uniform? Honestly . . ."

The trio lapsed into silence until;

"Suzan, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you go down to the back and check what medical supplies we have, I'm not sure if Tin-tin and Brains stocked up before they left."

"Ok." She said, standing and wandering off out of the cockpit,

"What're you talking about, Virg'? You know very well that they did it just before Suzan came here." Scott scolded,

"Scott, why don't you try telling me why you really called?"

"Suzan's right, we should be worrying about the mission."

"You're not due there for half an hour yet." Virgil muttered, "So, come on. Tell me, before she gets back."

"I was just thinking about when we were kids and, yeah . . . I just wanted to check in on you guys."

Virgil huffed,

"You shouldn't be so nervous. She knows the risks as much as we do, you're just being protective, I feel the same, but you can't ever expect her to grow up and stop relying on us if you don't let her prove herself."

Scott hated to admit it, but Virgil was right, but he didn't want her to stop relying on him. He didn't want anyone to stop relying on him, his brothers and sister meant the world to him and he would gladly have given his life for any of them when in need. He didn't like Virgil's theory of letting the baby of the family grow up; he didn't know why their father was allowing such a thing,

"But . . ." Scott began,

"Scott," Virgil began, "You need to back off. I had my doubts, but there was no one else. She'll be fine. We'll give her something simple to do, like organising the injured away from the incident and towards the Emergency services. I'll brief her on procedure when dealing with them when she comes back. She'll be fine. She's not as hopeless as you think y'know . . . just like on Alan's first mission, remember? You were terrified something would happen . . . and you tried to hide it, but I knew, John and I both know what you're like more than any of the others."

Scott scowled at the speaker before him. Huffing, he admitted to defeat to his brother, ending the conversation and returning back to piloting his craft completely alone for a short time.

Back in Thunderbird 2, Suzan re-appeared, wiping her hands on her clothes,

"Uhm, it's stocked to the gills, Virg'." She said quietly, "The check date said about four weeks ago . . . I thought you said that they were going to do it before they left."

"Uh . . ." Virgil blanked, "My mistake, kiddo . . ." He mumbled.

Suzan frowned, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder reassuringly,

"So, Scott was panicking, huh?" She said softly,

"Huh?" Virgil mumbled, raising an eyebrow at his sister,

"Scott, he's being a worry wart, yes?" She giggled, "I wasn't born yesterday, y'know . . . you guys have been my brothers all my life, as opposed to me being your sister for only sixteen years. I know what you're all like. I know that Scott ALWAYS worries about the rest of us and I know that John is the sanest one, you're quiet and you keep things in even more than Scotty-boy does, do I need to tell you what I know of Gordon and Alan, or is that enough?" She asked dryly,

"No, that's enough." Virgil huffed, rolling his eyes. Now he knew how Scott felt, being caught out like he had been.

**- - - To be continued . . .**

Well, yeah . . . that's another chappie up, I hope that I'm keeping you all interested!


	3. First mission, last mission?

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it . . . when will you people realise! And I aint 'lovin' it' either, Mr. Timberlake! Bloody McDonalds commercials!

**Authors note:** Wow . . . I don't think that anyone has called my kiddo since I was like thirteen! Go Willow! Makes me feel young as I near my eighteenth! Once again, thank you everyone for your reviews! You're so good to me! I'm glad that you liked the part with them being all chibi-fied! There's a similar part in this, although, I wrote that part before I even posted Chapter one, so please don't say it's an attempt at getting more praise, because this fic has a lot of flashbacks, to try to explain Suzan's character more.

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Three: First mission, last mission?**

Back at base, Jeff was zoning out when all of a sudden, Gordon shuffled into view wearing his robe and pyjamas,

"Hey, Dad . . ." He mumbled, shuffling into the seat before his father,

"Gordon," He said, being startled from his daydream, "Feeling any better?"

"A little," He admitted, twisting his fingers around one another, "I heard Thunderbird 1 and 2 take off . . . uhm, where's Suz'?" He asked cautiously,

"She went with Virgil."

"Is that wise?"

Jeff shrugged, uncharacteristic for the ageing man,

"We'll find out soon enough, I suppose. There was no other choice."

"Hmmm . . ." Gordon mused, scratching the side of his head, "I suppose . . ." He added before suddenly turning very pale,

"Son? What's wrong!"

"I don't feel so good again . . ." He muttered before bolting from the room,

"Oh dear . . ." Jeff sighed, shaking his head sadly as Scott's vidi-portrait began to bleep and flash, "Go ahead, Scott."

"Father, I'm just arriving at the danger zone now . . . it's mayhem!" He exclaimed.

Jeff let out a heavy sigh, cracking his knuckles as he leant forwards in his seat nervously,

"Ok, well, set up mobile control and assess the situation in time for Thunderbird 2's arrival."

"FAB." Scott replied before cutting off the communication. Jeff returned to leaning back in his seat, letting it turn slightly so his eyes fell upon the shelves to one side which were littered with items of family interest. His gaze fell upon that of his wife, Lucille, smiling down at him with a toddler in her arms. The toddler, a boy, sported bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. Scott, being the eldest had always been the closest to their mother and whilst Jeff stared up at the picture, his nerves began to return to him. Sweating, he sighed, wiping furiously at his brow,

"Luc', I need you right now . . ." He whispered, closing his eyes, "I . . . I feel like . . . like I can't raise her how I raised the boys, she's so much different to them, a whole new generation, different tastes and styles, different views on life. She's a lady and I know that my Mom and Tin-tin are trying to get through to her, but . . . but all she wants are her brothers and me. I just wish I knew what to do . . . she's so much smarter than me . . ." He chuckled, letting himself drift backwards to over two years prior, just before he'd purchased Tracy Island.

"Scott!" Alan whined, reaching up to grab something from his older brother. The nineteen-year-old seemed to whine more and more as the days went by, "Give me that!"

"What did Dad say?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow, "That's Gordon's!"

"Gordon gets all the good stuff." He muttered, folding his arms over his chest,

"Ha!" Gordon laughed bitterly, "As if!"

"Boys, settle down . . ." Their Grandmother scolded as she bustled into the room, "Honestly! You're like a group of toddlers!" She scolded with her hands on her hips, "Scott! Put that down, for heavens sake! Your sister's going to be here any minute with this new boyfriend of hers, and you'd all better be nice to them both! No baby stories and NO bad jokes! Just be polite, nice, young gentlemen."

"Have you seen this guy!" Alan asked, arching an eyebrow, "He makes Alice Cooper look like a kids TV presenter!"

"Alice Cooper? Who tha hell!" Gordon asked, confused,

"Y'know . . . that weird guy with the snake? From the Twentieth century."

"Ahhh, Alice Cooper! Your Grandfather loved his music!"

Everyone stared at their Grandmother, shocked, but the awkward silence was disturbed by the sound of the door closing and keys jingling in the glass bowl beside the video phone,

"We're here!" She called.

At that point, Jeff emerged, trotting through the kitchen and into the hallway,

"Suzan," He said with a warm smile, "I was getting worried, the weather turned so quickly!" He exclaimed,

"Yeah, Dad, this is Alex, Alex, this is my Dad." She said honestly, motioning towards the tall boy which stood beside her, an arm looped around her waist. Jeff looked at the boy, trying not to frown.

From Jeff's point of view, the 'boy' which held onto his youngest child and only daughter looked as if he had escaped from hell. He had long black hair, brown eyes and several piercings about his face. Two through his lip and one through his right eyebrow,

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tracy." He said seriously.

Jeff smiled, eyeing him warily,

"Yes, yes, well, uh, do come in! Dinner's almost ready, Suzan, why don't you take him into the dining room and introduce him to your brothers and Grandmother?"

Suzan nodded, taking Alex's hand and leading him off towards the large dining room. Jeff shook his head in disbelief before following after them. The looks on Scott, John and Virgil's faces were all priceless. Scott seemed to have his mouth partially open, his eyes wide with horror. John was obviously terrified whilst Virgil was trying to figure something out, whatever it was. Gordon looked totally amused whilst Alan just sulked,

"Ok, that's Scott, he's the oldest," Suzan introduced, "Then there's John, Virgil, Gordon and finally, little baby Alan."

"Who're you calling a baby!" Alan muttered, "You're younger than I am."

"But I'm a girl." She said seriously, "Anyways, everyone, this is Alex." This statement was followed by silence, "Everyone, say Hi!" She said with gritted teeth,

"Uh . . . hi, so, how old are you, Alex?" Scott asked as John and Virgil were still speechless, Gordon still looked totally amused by the whole state of affairs and Alan just did not want to know,

"I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen!" Scott asked, arching an eyebrow, "You're . . . quite a few years older than my sister then."

Alex shrugged,

"Age doesn't really matter."

Jeff frowned,

"It does when my child was fourteen and still very innocent and sheltered." He thought.

At that point, Ruth entered carrying a tray of drinks,

"Oh my!" She giggled, "Hello there!"

"Oh, this is my Grandma!"

"Hello, ma'am." Alex said politely,

"Grandma, this is Alex."

"Hello there, love. Please, take a seat, don't let these preppy boys intimidate you, and don't you take any notice of what Scott has to say!" She giggled as Alex took a seat between said brother and his girlfriend.

Jeff was jolted back to the present by Virgil radioing in,

"Go ahead, Virgil." Jeff sighed, rubbing at his temples slightly,

"I'm arriving at the danger zone now, Father . . ."

Jeff smiled weakly,

"That's good . . ." He mumbled somewhat shakily,

"Everything alright, Dad?"

"Yes Virgil, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Well, don't worry; you can get some rest once this mission is over!" Suzan chimed in brightly,

"Yes . . . I suppose so . . ." He mused, "Well, good luck, update me on your progress if and when you get a chance."

"Yes Father." Both said together before transmission was cut,

"Mr. Tracy, would you like some tea?" Kyrano offered as he entered, carrying a ray,

"No thank you, Kyrano, although, I wouldn't mind some coffee."

"Right away, Mr. Tracy." He said, shuffling back to the kitchen. He set the tray down on the counter and looked over at Ruth Tracy, Jeff's mother who was standing beside the window, nibbling her nails nervously, staring out across the sea. She turned and sighed, noticing that Kyrano was in the room,

"Oh, sorry dear, I didn't hear you come in!" She exclaimed,

"Something wrong, Mrs. Tracy?" He asked, gently bowing his head,

"No . . . no . . . I'm just a little on edge . . . it's nothing to concern yourself with!" She laughed nervously, "Didn't Jeff want any tea?"

"He wanted coffee," Kyrano said kindly, heading towards the coffee pot, "Mr. Tracy looks very worried also, perhaps you should try to talk to him?"

"Hmmm . . ." Ruth mused, "Thank you Kyrano, I think that I will." She grinned before trotting off to chat with her son.

- - -

As Thunderbird Two's engines cut, Scott trotted over, coming to a halt at the foot of the large machine where he soon met up with his younger siblings,

"What's the situation, Scott?" Virgil asked, adjusting his hat, which he'd accidentally knocked partially off of his head whilst exiting the craft which he piloted.

Scott motioned towards the cliff face which was covered with rubble,

"Well, that's the main entrance," He began, "I had a word with the owner of the tour company, they took over the mines after they closed about twenty years ago." He continued, waving his right hand about a bit as he talked to Virgil as opposed to both of the new arrivals, "He said that there was a back entrance which was used as an extra safety precaution when they first opened for tourists, however, they sealed it a few months ago."

"Is it too much to assume that they have cutting equipment?" Virgil breathed, arching an eyebrow,

"We wouldn't have been called if they had." Scott snapped,

"Ok, sorry!" Virgil huffed,

"Guys . . . this isn't the time to start arguing. First things first, if we can't go in that way, which I'm guessing we can't . . ." Suzan cut in,

"Right, if we use the mole, it could all come crashing down on top of us and them, we'd have no way to reinforced the walls which the Mole would make."

"Right." Scott agreed, "So, we get the cutting equipment, go around to this sealed exit and start working our way through it . . . we'll go from there."

"Ok, I'll grab the cutting equipment; you let the emergency services know what's going on, 'k?"

"What about me?" Suzan asked, looking at Scott expectantly,

"You . . . stay here." He said before turning and walking off.

Suzan huffed, folding her arms and glowering at Virgil who raised his hands in defence,

"Sorry kiddo, but, what Scott says, goes!" He said before also disappearing,

"Damn their over protectiveness!" She growled, slumping against the side of the large green Thunderbird.

- - -

Round the side of the mine, the pair of brother's soon found the old emergency exit. It had been welded shut because of the draft which it had caused was blowing old dust and dirt into the tourist areas of the mine, making people's breathing difficult. Scott rolled his eyes,

"This is stupid." He muttered, lowering his mask and clicking his cutter into its flame-like state. Virgil did the same and within a minute or two, they had successfully cut through the thick iron which made up the emergency door.

Unfortunately for them, they had not been prepared for the door to fall instantly without prompt,

"Damn!" Scott growled as it fell inwards, bringing light onto the pitch black mine. It was a long way down, they soon found out, as they watched the door plummet into the waiting pool of water below. People screamed as the heavy object caused a small tidal waved, drenching those which had fallen off of the ledge where most of the people had sheltered on.

Virgil leant heavily on the remains of the door, peering in with his torch,

"Is everyone alright in there?" Scott called,

"Help! Oh please help!" Cried a distressed woman, "The water is freezing and it's rising so fast!"

"Don't worry; we'll have you out of there soon!" He called back before turning to Virgil. As they disappeared from the civilians, they could hear screams and crys for them to return. Virgil shined his torch back down into the mine,

"It's alright. We'll be right back."

"Please don't leave us!" Sobbed a small girl, "Please!" She begged.

The brothers exchanged looks before Scott suddenly smirked,

"Stay here! I'll be right back!"

- - -

"Ok, so, all I have to do is stand there and talk to these people?" Suzan asked, a little confused,

"Yeah, kiddo. They just need a little reassurance whilst Virg' and I get the stuff we need, think you can handle that?"

"I can." She said with a nod of determination,

"Great . . . ok . . . you got your torch, yeah?"

"Yep!"

"Right . . . go for it!"

"What should I say!" She blurted as they walked away,

"Uhm, hello!" Called a man worriedly.

Scott began to rub irritably at his temples,

"Tell them your name, that your part of international rescue and just keep calming them down, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Right, we'll be back in a second, DON'T fall in! Be careful, Suzan! I don't want to have to rescue you too!"

"Yeah . . . Dad . . ." She muttered as they retreated, rolling her eyes before perring into the darkness, "Uh . . . hi there!"

"Who're you!"

"My name's Suzan, I work for International Rescue!"

"I don't remember there ever being reports of a little girl on the International Rescue team!"

"I'm new."

"Oh yeah, how do we know that you're not some punk kid?"

"Jeez . . ." She muttered, "Give me some credit! I'm six-teen years old! And do I sound Welsh? Why would I be hanging around a boring tourist resort in a country that isn't my own?"

This comment was followed by a few titters and chuckles,

"How much longer is it going to be? The water's rising fast!"

"Not long now, I can see the others returning with their gear. They'll probably take one of you out at a time, starting with the people in the water. Any small children will probably . . ."

"Just hurry up!" Someone snapped.

Before Suzan could answer, Scott had taken over again and she had been told to return to Thunderbird Two, out of the way and so on and so forth. Grumpily, she trudged back; settling against Scott's mobile control unit and watching the Emergency services fuss about with nothing to do.

- - -

Scott soon found out, that lowering himself into the pitch black mine was not as great an idea as he had originally thought. It had been an incredibly long way down from the crumpled staircase which had originally led up to the emergency exit, into the freezing cold water. Unfastening the harness from around his waist, he waded towards the group of four people, who waited there for him,

"Thank heavens!" Gasped a shivering woman, "We thought we'd never get out of here alive!"

Scott nodded, placing the harness around her waist. He flashed his torch up to Virgil twice before she began to lift from the water. Next was another young woman, clutching a small child to keep his head above the water,

"Alright, you two next and then you, sir."

"Wait a minute . . . why can't I go next!" The man demanded,

"Because this woman has a child . . ." Scott said dryly,

"That's unfair! We should all be treated fairly!"

"Where's your sense of honour?" Scott frowned before turning his back on the man was the harness returned to the water.

Once he had sent the people from the water, Scott used the harness to gain access to the ledge where the remainders of the people were waiting anxiously.

It was another half an hour before Scott finally left the mine to get back out onto the open surface. He was covered in dirt, leaving the cold water which had risen to his feet on the ledge.

- - -

Meanwhile, Suzan was in charge of managing all of the injured towards the ambulances. She huffed, continuously glancing the direction which her two brothers would emerge from. Finally, they appeared, harnesses slung over their shoulders. There was a loud cheer as everyone began to clap and shout for the pair of rescuers. This continued right until the three were re-united. The cheering did not stop, people were whistling and crying, sirens began to echo around the valley, but soon a low rumbling began to join in on the din. The three Tracy's looked at one another,

"Another Earth tremor!" Virgil exclaimed,

"It can't be . . . is it!" Scott replied,

"Look!"

Scott followed Virgil's finger to where rocks were tumbling down the cliff face. His eyes moved down to where a small child stood, looking terrified, sobbing at the foot of the cliff. All of a sudden, Suzan shot out, grabbing the small child, wrapping her arms around him protectively. She was about to dash away again, carrying the child to safety, but time ran out and a large pile of rubble tumbled onto the pair,

"SUZAN!" Both Scott and Virgil yelled, frozen to the spot as the dust began to clear.

**- - - To be continued . . .**

I've seen the movie commercial twice and I've read character profiles . . . does the new movie look crap to anyone else but me?

Thanks again, please RnR . . . reviewers are well loved!


	4. Have you ever seen Dad this mad before?

**Disclaimer:** Is this still necessary? Oh well, if it is, I don't own it . . .

**Authors Note:** Guess what I found in a charity shop for 53p (what an odd number)! Well . . . my sister found it, and my Dad paid for it . . . so really I did nothing but go 'Oh hey wow!' Anyways, it was the 1992 Thunderbirds annual . . . wow, did I feel privileged! I was incredibly proud . . . even if the crosswords and colouring pages had been done, it was still really, really cool!

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Four: Have you ever seen Dad this mad before?**

At the Tracy home, all eyes were fixed on the nearest television set whether it be in the living room, kitchen or a bedroom, eyes ranging in colour were glued to the screen, accompanied by many open mouths. Just a few minutes previous they'd seen a horrifying thing:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've just had news from our reporters at the Welsh mining incident . . . there's been another Earth tremor!" Exclaimed a news reporter before the picture flashed to a shaking screen, the camera focussed upon the rock face,

"There's a child! A child at the foot of the cliff and rubble is falling!" Shouted another reporter, presumably on site, "A young girl has run out also directly in the path of the landslide! She appears to be wearing an Internat-OH MY GOD!" The camera shook again as it began to focus in on a pile of rubble at the foot of the almighty rock face, "They've been crushed!" He suddenly said, his voice quieter now though, "They've . . . they've . . ." He stammered.

Jeff could feel himself begin to shake, but he refused to turn his eyes away from the dust-surrounded mound of rock which covered his daughter's body,

"This is . . . impossible . . ." He mumbled, "I did not just witness . . . that . . . no . . ." He stammered, looking up to the doorway where Alan was standing, leaning against the frame,

"Father . . ." He whispered, "Suzan . . . is she . . .?"

Jeff stayed silent; he'd only turned his eyes away,

"Mr. Tracy!" Kyrano cried as he hurried into the room, "Mrs. Tracy has just fallen!"

Jeff jumped to his feet, pushing the heavy weight in his stomach out of his mind as he rushed to the aid of his elderly mother,

"Oh Jeff . . ." She sobbed, grabbing her son as he knelt beside her to check if she was alright, "Oh Jeff . . ." She said again, now muffled by his jumper, "She can't be . . . she just . . . can't be . . ."

- - -

Back at the rescue site, both Scott and Virgil had their eyes still fixed upon where they'd last seen their sister,

"We can't just stand here!" Virgil suddenly said angrily, "They could still be alive under there!"

Scott gave Virgil a look as if to bring his younger brother back home to the real world when suddenly there were shouts of people as a hand shot out from beneath the mess. It was covered in blood, but seemed to be feeling for something as it gently patted at the jagged rocks. Both brothers instantly recognised the shreded blue sleeve to be that of Suzan's uniform and instantly sped towards their younger sibling, lifting rocks off of her battered body. Groaning she sat up, the little boy still in her arms. He was crying, his fingers stuffed into his mouth for comfort, but he appeared to be unharmed other than a few scratches.

Suzan looked up at her brothers with a dopey grin,

"Hi!" She beamed only to be returned by a tight hug from Virgil who squeezed her so hard it hurt,

"Don't you dare do that again!" He nearly yelled, "Everyone thought you were dead! Don't be so stupid!"

"I'm sorry . . ." She said quietly, "I was only trying to . . ."

"You risked your life!" Scott snapped,

"Isn't that what the job's all about?" She asked, giving them a little shrug.

Both stared at her, open-mouthed and at a loss for words. She'd caught them out. Scott rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her,

"Alright kiddo . . . alright . . ." He chuckled, "You did good . . ."

She smiled softly before paramedics appeared by their sides. She looked helplessly at Scott as one of them tried to pull her away from her brothers,

"Don't worry, we have our own medical facilities."

"But, here . . ." She said, handing the child to him, "He looks like he'll be alright . . ." She said brightly. The paramedic smirked and nodded,

"God bless!" He said brightly before heading back for the ambulance,

"Scotty-boy . . . carry me . . ." She whined,

"Scotty boy? Just for that . . . no!"

"Oh please!" She whined.

He looked her up and down; her humorous uniform was absolutely ruined. When she'd first emerged in the atrocity, he hadn't had much time to contemplate it, but now that the mission was over and that his siblings were safe, he could look at and appreciate what Virgil had been laughing at. The top part of his sister's outfit was just like their own, long sleeved and comfortable, not too tight or loose. However, instead of full-length trousers she wore a skirt which stopped just above her knees. It had a small slit up the side. Beneath that, she wore tights in the same shade of blue whilst her boots, sash and hat were the same as their own; her assigned colour was a pale, almost mint shade of green. She glowered at the amused look on his face,

"Stop laughing at my uniform." She ground out, balling her fists at her sides, "It's not funny anymore!" She growled, stamping her foot, "Euck . . . can we go home now? I need a shower . . . I'm a mess . . ."

Scott shrugged,

"I guess . . ." He breathed, "We're pretty much done here, why don't you guys take off? I'll catch up with you, just finish off things here."

"FAB." Both said in unison before disappearing into the bowls of the heavy Thunderbird 2 craft. Within a few minutes, it had risen into the sky and was performing a well balanced 180 degree spin above their audience below before steadily making it's way towards the horizon, gaining speed with every growing second.

- - -

Back at Tracy Island, the family had been thrown into relief at the news of the safety of their baby, each one slouching into their respective seats after recovering from such a shock. Ruth Tracy's knees were still weak as she dried her eyes, looking over at her son who was still seated behind his desk. He glanced up to meet her gaze,

"Don't be too rough on her, Jeff . . . she was only doing her job, after all . . ." She murmured. Jeff remained deathly silent as he stared back down at his hands. He chewed on his cheeks as he mused over everything which had arisen on the last mission. Both Scott and Virgil had already radioed in, announcing that they were on their way home and Jeff had been conscious of the fact that his tone had been laced with ice as he'd been answering his boys. All three of his children would be getting a talk upon their return, his daughter especially.

With a huff, he sat back in his seat, now staring at the portrait of Lady Penelope as if for guidance. Ruth had long since given up, finding her strength and retreating to the kitchen, whilst Gordon and Alan, still wearing their bed robes, were hanging around on the far side of the room, mainly because they wanted to watch the show which they knew would be presenting itself in just a few hours.

They snickered amongst themselves as they hid their faces behind magazines, the one of which that Alan was 'reading' didn't make for a very good disguise, because it wasn't even in English, however Jeff hadn't noticed, he was too busy planning his argument and before he knew it, he could hear the low rumble of the jets of Thunderbird One.

- - -

Scott was a little nervous about facing his Father this afternoon, after all, it wasn't everyday that you nearly let your younger sibling get crushed to death, but, she had had a very valid point, it was all part of the job,

"I've just gotta keep telling myself that . . ." He mumbled to himself as he turned clockwise into the living room, "Hey all!" He greeted, holding up a hand to greet the family members that awaited his return in the living room, only, no one seemed to register is arrival. Gordon and Alan were deeply engrossed within a magazine each; "That's funny . . ." Scott thought to himself, "I didn't know that Alan could read Italian." He continued before his eyes scanned over to his Father's desk, "Hey Dad." He greeted,

"Sit down, son." Jeff said, his voice in a monotone,

"Uh . . . sure thing!" Scott beamed, leisurely taking a seat opposite his father,

"What's your report?"

"Uhm . . . well . . ." Scott began, "The mission went well . . ." He continued on carefully, "No fatalities what so ever, a few were injured but none severely . . . most were just cold and hungry . . ."

"Fair enough, well, you'd better go and get cleaned up before dinner!"

"Sure thing, Father." Scott said with a weak smile, scampering off to his room, quickly glancing back over his shoulder.

- - -

". . . IRRESPONSIBLE THING THAT I'VE SEEN SINCE THIS OPERATION BEGAN!" Jeff bellowed, towering over his teenage daughter who was covered in cuts and dirt, fresh back from Wales with her brother.

Both Gordon and Alan were peering over the tops of their magazines nervously, watching their father blow up at their younger sister. Watching Jeff, Alan noticed that he had gone extremely red in the face whilst his sister had tears welling in her eyes,

"It's what we do, isn't it? Save people! I know that today was only my first mission, but that little boy was a life too, y'know! No one would've got there any faster than I did! I had to think fast and I did! So what if it were the wrong decision, if it were Scott or Virgil I bet you would give them a pat on the back," She then lowered her voice and puffed out her chest to mimic her father, "Oh, well done, son!" She mocked, "Good job!"

"Suzan. Louise. Tracy." He said icily, clenching his hands into fists at his sides, "How dare you mock me! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He yelled,

"FINE!" She screamed back, "What kind of an organisation is this!" She muttered, stalking from the living room,

"And you can stay there for the rest of the night!" He called after her,

"I DON'T CARE!" She turned and yelled, "I HATE this! I HATE being protected; all I wanna do is be like my brothers! I just want to fit in with the boys! How am I supposed to do that if YOU won't let me!" She growled, "I'm not Daddy's little girl anymore! I've grown up since you ABANDONED ME!"

"I SAID, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Jeff blew up again which made Gordon whimper slightly. Breathing heavily, he sat back down in his chair, rubbing at his forehead soothingly. He then turned his eyes upon Virgil who stood awkwardly before his Father, "You should've been looking after her."

"How're we supposed to do our job if you want us constantly looking over our shoulders to make sure that Suzan hasn't fallen and bumped her knee? Or, isn't getting into a fight with someone!" Virgil huffed, folding his arms across his chest, "She's right, you won't let her join in, you keep her in a protective little bubble of paternal panic and you won't let her out to breathe! You rarely let her go to the main land, she's not used to hanging around on the island all day . . ."

"Go, clean up . . ." Jeff sighed, waving Vigil away with his hand, "We can talk about this later . . ." He muttered through gritted teeth,

"Woah . . ." Gordon whispered, "Have you ever seen Dad this mad before?"

"Nope . . . not even with me!"

- - -

Once dinner was over, both Alan and Scott crept along the hallway towards their sister's room,

"You boys aren't going to see Suzan, are you? She's grounded." Jeff warned from the living room,

"How can you ground her? She never leaves the island!" Alan queried,

"No TV, no leaving the house and certainly no missions!"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Scott began but Jeff turned eyes on him which told him not to question it. He backed away from his father and continued on his defiant path to his sister's bedroom, knocking on the door quietly, Alan popped his head around,

"Hey squirt, brought you some pie . . . it isn't much, but, Scott and I don't wanna see ya starve!" He laughed softly, placing the slice of pie wrapped up in a napkin on the top of the desk, "See ya later?"

"Hm. Thanks . . ." She replied, sitting on her bed, doodling in a sketchbook which Virgil had gotten her for her birthday.

The pair of brothers exchanged worried looks, but let the door quietly slip shut, they turned around and jumped out of their skins to see Gordon standing there,

"What're you playing at?" He asked slyly,

"We brought Suzan some pie." Alan said proudly, yet quietly,

"Heh, me too!" Gordon beamed, holding up a matching paper package containing pie.

By the end of the night, Suzan had four slices of pie, the two brought by Scott, Alan and Gordon, another by Virgil and a fourth from their Grandmother who had stayed up late for the soul purpose of paying her Grand daughter a visit.

As Jeff retired to bed, the conversation in the living room switched to one of heated discussion over their Fathers reaction, even Ruth joined in, however, Alan did not,

"What's up, kid?" Scott asked, poking his brother in the ribs, his face full of confusion, "Something bothering you?"

"Huh? Me? Of course not . . ."

"Uh huh . . . sure Alan, we believe you . . ." Gordon taunted, rolling his eyes, "It's because a certain someone isn't here to keep him company, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about . . ." Alan murmured guiltily, down casting his eyes to his hands which rested in his lap,

"Soooo, anyways, Scott," Virgil began, leaning on the top of the piano, holding a scotch loosely in one hand, "When're Brains and Tin-tin coming back?"

Alan's eyes darted up quickly before going down again, and that clinched it for his three brothers who burst into laughter,

"Knew it!" Gordon laughed, dancing around the blonde man, "Look, why don't you just TELL her, I know it's a strange concept, but just tell her how you feel."

"Yeah . . . at first it was great entertainment, but now it's just boring watching you flirt with one another. Take advantage of the fact that you don't have to worry about finding the one you love and having to go through whether to tell them about your job or not!" Scott said wisely,

"Y'know, I've never thought about it like that before . . ." Gordon mused aloud, "Not that I have anyone in mind or anything!" He quickly countered as he caught the other three watching him closely,

"Oh, great! So you don't pick on him!" Alan grumbled, folding his arms over his chest,

"Look," Scott began, changing the subject, "She comes back tomorrow afternoon . . . take her down to the beach and tell her . . . for all our sakes."

Alan stuck his nose in the air,

"Goodnight, fellas." He muttered, stalking off towards his room, leaving the three others behind to snigger at him,

"D'ya think he'll go through with it?" Gordon asked his brothers as he shut the balcony doors, the air beginning to get cool,

"Nope." Virgil and Scott said together,

"Hmmmm,"

"Well, I know love when I see it . . ." Ruth suddenly said,

"Grandma!" They exclaimed in unison, "How long have you been there?"

"A while . . . I just chose not to mention it, you all seemed to forget that I was ever in the room, so I went along with it." She said kindly before stifling a yawn, "Well, it's definitely past my bedtime, could one of you boys do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" Virgil asked,

"Check on your sister for me?"

"Sure . . ." Scott replied, nodding his head slowly, "I think that one of us can handle that."

"Ok, just don't tell your father."

"Right."

- - -

Knock. Knock.

"Pssst . . . Suzan, are you awake?" Scott hissed through the crack in his sister's door. The hallway was pitch black and he didn't know whether to enter his little sister's bedroom uninvited or not, but, seeing as his Grandmother had asked for one of them to check on her, and he'd volunteered, he figured that he probably should.

Stepping in, he shut the door quietly behind him. The room was lit by the moonlight drifting in through the open curtains and a small lamp in the corner which lit the pillow where her sketchbook and hand lay resting. He approached the girl, spread out across her bed lazily, one arm extended, still holding the pencil between her fingers, beside the paper, the other tucked up against her body which laid on her side. Carefully, he plucked the pencil from her grasp, resting it beside the lamp and slid the sketchbook out from beneath her arm. He held it up in front of him and smirked,

"Following in Virg's footsteps, I see . . ." He whispered, "Just like Mom . . ." He added with a little shake of the head, closing the cover and placing it on the chair beside her bed. Carefully, he pulled an old blanket over her lithe frame, shut the curtains and switched off the light, "Sleep well, kiddo . . ."

He turned to leave, but the room was entirely dark and he couldn't see where he was going. Feeling blindly, he found the dresser then the desk and finally the door handle. Pushing the door open, he snuck out and crept along towards his own room, stopping outside Alan's to see him propped up in the window seat staring off across the ocean,

"Alan?" He called softly, "I thought you went to bed?" He asked, noting his brother's pyjamas,

"Couldn't sleep . . ."

"Oh, well, good night."

"Night, hey, Scott . . ."

"Hmmmm?"

"D'ya think she's thinking about me?"

Scott smirked and gave a little laugh,

"Yeah . . . I do . . . night."

**- - - To be continued . . .**

I saw the movie last weekend.

It was better than I had thought it was, but I still love the show! I didn't like the lack of Virgil, he being my favourite and all! (What can I say, I'm an art student . . . I've always loved art . . . lol).

Thanks for all your reviews! Thank you so much! Keep on writing them, it's my eighteenth birthday next Sunday (8th) soooo, I'll try to get another chapter out by then, sorry this took so long, I was on holiday!


	5. A general uneasiness

**Authors Note:** Ooooooh! Reviews! I love Reviews! They're SO great to read . . . I get all excited when I see them in my inbox! Anyways, thanks Cap'n for the Happy Birthday and Loren, I'm SO glad to hear that you're enjoying my fic and that you like my character! I don't actually like her all that much; I find her a little whiny, but that's how I designed her! Once I saw the movie I realised the strong similarities between Alan in the movie and Suzan in this, so I had to change some of the plans which I had for later chapters purely because of the movie . . . which kinda sucked, but, oh well!

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Five; A General Uneasiness.**

Waves crashed upon the rocks below a pair of tiny bare feet. Giggling madly she tried to reach down and scoop up a handful of water, however, she ended up toppling in head first, only to be caught by a pair of hands not that much bigger than her own,

"Suzan!" Gordon scolded, "You know that you're not supposed to play around near the water! You're too little! Where's Mom gone?"

The toddler only babbled at her red-haired sibling before pulling roughly on his ear and giggling,

"Ow! Hey! Don't do that you little punk!"

He turned around to the sound of laughter behind him,

"What's the matter Gordon?" A young Virgil teased, "Can't ya handle a two-year old?"

"Hey! She's strong for her age! Must be taking after me!" Gordon shot with a grin,

"Yeah right . . . you're so puny . . . why would she wanna take after you!" Scott snorted,

"Kids!" Came the distant, angelic voice of an older woman, "C'mon! It's picnic time! Bring your sister!"

"Coming Mom!" All five boys called back, Gordon heaving the struggling toddler against his tiny frame,

"Suzan!" He scolded, trying to lift his sister up further up in his arms, "Ugh! Scott! Will you PLEASE take her! You're the oldest!"

"Now who's the strong one!" He laughed, wading, waist-high in water towards his younger brother and prising the baby of the family off of him, "There ya go! You don't wanna be with Gordo anyway," He reassured the child as her face contorted as if she were about to cry, "You're too heavy for the little pipsqueak! C'mon! Juice? You want some juice?"

She sniffled before suddenly brightening and nodding madly, wrapping her arms around her older brother's neck so that he could carry her easier,

"Ya see," He stated smugly, turning his head to look at Gordon, "You just don't know how to take care of kids . . ." He laughed, grabbing a hold of a rock with his left hand and hoisting himself and his sister up onto the dry rock-pool side, where she'd been originally sitting. He settled, letting his legs dangle over slightly, "You guys coming?"

"I think that I'll go the long way down . . . I always seem to fall face first into those pools . . ." Eleven-year-old John mused,

"Yeah . . . I'll join ya!" Virgil agreed and the two older boys headed off towards the beach where their Mother and Father sat waiting, already tucking into the picnic.

Lucille Tracy's hair was gently swaying in the soft breeze as she bit down into a small cucumber sandwich on white bread whilst her husband sipped at a glass bottle of coca-cola. She watched as her daughter became increasingly difficult for her eldest son to control and by the time they reached the large red blanket, Scott was completely out of breath,

"Hard work?" Jeff laughed, "She's quite the handful, much like someone else we know." He said, eyeing Alan as he approached,

"What I do now?"

"Alan, it's what DID I do now . . . and nothing . . ." Lucille laughed, holding up a little Tupperware box of butterfly cakes to her sons, which were soon devoured within a few short minutes. She let out her trade mark giggle, throwing her head back so that curly light-brown hair tumbled further down her back, "You boys . . ." She tsked.

- - -

Jeff proudly dumped a large stack of glossy magazines a top of his desk, startling Scott who had been scanning the paper, but had his mind someplace else in a nearby armchair,

"Wah!" He exclaimed, "What're all those, Dad?" He asked, eyeing the stack with suspicion,

"Prospectuses."

"Oh . . . for what?"

"Your sister."

Scott blinked before looking his father in the face,

"Uhm . . ." He began uneasily, "Did she say that she wanted to go back to school or something?" He asked,

"No. I said."

"Oh . . . I see . . . but, didn't she only just get home?"

"Yes . . . but the new school term hasn't begun yet . . . there's still plenty of time to get an application in at a nice, American school."

"Oh, so we're keeping her in the same continent this time then . . . impressive . . ." He muttered sarcastically. Jeff stopped, giving his eldest son 'the look', "Well . . . Dad, I just think that it's unfair to keep sending her away!"

"If I want your opinion Scott, I'll ask for it." Jeff grunted,

"Fair enough . . ." Scott breathed, shaking his head, carefully folding the newspaper in half and placing it down on the coffee table, "I'm going for a swim!" He said, stubbornly, heading off towards his room to change.

- - -

Suzan had been perched on a rock at the end of the beach for the better part of an hour, staring off distantly when a gentle hand placed itself upon her shoulder,

"Gordy!" She gasped as she turned around, "You scared me,"

"Heh, sorry Suz' . . ." He laughed, "We're all going for a swim, you wanna join us?"

"Uhm . . ."

"Awh, c'mon! We're gonna play volleyball! You can be on my team!" He said proudly. Everyone knew that Gordon was the best at pool volleyball; in fact, Gordon was the best at anything when it came to water, "Yeah, you can be with Alan and me . . . the younger ones, verses the old fuddy duddys!"

"Oooh, excitement!" She gaped sarcastically, "Ok . . . I'll play . . ."

"Great! Let's kick some ass! Go get your swimsuit on and show some hustle kid!" He yelled teasingly as she retreated towards the villa.

- - -

"We are gonna kick you from here all the way to Alaska!" Alan taunted his older brothers, who had just lowered themselves into the pool,

"I find this incredibly unfair . . ." Virgil muttered, "We've got Brains . . ." He continued, "Not that there's anything wrong with you Brains, or anything!" He laughed nervously,

"N-no offence t-taken, Virgil, I know t-that I'm not the b-best when i-it comes to sports!" Brains replied as he climbed in via the metal stairs on the side,

Alan rolled his eyes,

"So!" He snapped, "You three are older than us, that's why we get Gordon because Suzan and I are puny."

"At least you can admit it, squirt . . ." Scott laughed before splashing his younger brother, "Isn't it about time that you went and paid a visit on the space station?" He asked,

"My text term of duty starts next week."

"Fun for you!" Gordon said before canon balling into the pool,

"Not your most graceful of dives, admittedly," Scott mused once the red-head had resurfaced,

"Are you boys going to play games again?" Tin-tin asked as she spread a towel over a deck-chair,

"Yeup! Wanna join in?" Virgil offered, casually leaning on the edge of the pool,

"You c-can have my spot, T-Tin-tin." Brains offered, "I-I don't mind . . ."

"No, that's ok Brains, I'll survive." She answered flatly, raising a magazine in front of her face,

"So, how was the mainland, guys?" Gordon asked as he and Alan pathetically threw an inflatable rainbow beach ball between one another, bopping Scott on the nose on accident,

"Ow! Hey!" He groaned, holding his nose, donning a scowl, "Be careful with that thing!"

"Oooh, you're gonna be fun in volleyball, huh!" Virgil laughed, raising his voice to a higher pitch to mock his brother; "Oooh! Alan! Watch that thing! I just had a manicure done! Tin-tin honey! Does my nail polish look chipped to you!"

Scott turned a deep shade of crimson whilst his brothers, Brains and Tin-tin all laughed at his expense,

"I don't know what you're talking about . . ." He huffed, folding his arms, "Can we get started already? I have things to do in Thunderbird One before dinner."

"We're waiting for Suzan." Gordon said flatly,

"Did she go in the house?"

"No . . . a trek through Mongolia, of course she went in the house, Alan!"

"If she went in the house, we could be in for a long wait, Dad's been hanging around the living room since lunchtime waiting for her to come back so they can have another 'talk'."

"They've had three since their argument last night, how much talking can two people do!" Gordon fussed, "What's the topic THIS time?"

"I want a pet." Alan suddenly said,

"I bought you one . . . it lives in the tank in your room, remember?" Tin-tin said from behind the camouflage of her magazine,

"Oh yeah! But . . . I want something fluffy!"

"Good luck! Could you imagine having a kitten in the house? It'd probably find it's way into Thunderbird Threes hanger so that when it takes off, it'd become a very well done kitty cat!" Gordon laughed, holding his sides,

"That's not a nice mental image . . . not nice at all . . ." Alan huffed,

"Ok, let's play!" Suzan said as she slipped into the water,

"What did Dad say?" Scott asked as he struggled with the net,

"Very little."

"Oh?"

"Yeah . . . just about how he wants to discuss schools with me after dinner."

"Wow . . . well, that'll be stimulating . . ."

"Yeah . . . well . . ." She refrained from making a comment, rolling her eyes as a spinning white sphere came hurtling towards her face, "WAH!" She exclaimed, nearly ducking it but quickly remembering to pound it with her fist back over the net.

Gordon proudly jumped up and smacked it into the water on the opposite side, grinning slyly,

"Ha!" He said, slapping Alan a high five.

Unfortunately, their celebration was cut short as their father's voice drifted over from a speaker beside the pool,

"Boys, we've got an emergency . . ." He said seriously, "Everyone into the lounge for a brief."

There was a round of groans as the four men hauled themselves out of the pool. Alan paused to look at his sister,

"Aren't you coming too?" He asked.

Suzan shook her head,

"I'm grounded, remember?" She breathed, "No leaving the island or trips to the mainland for a month unless it's with Dad."

"Sooooo, no missions."

"No more missions . . . ever!"

"Ouch!" Alan exclaimed, "Ouch . . ." He added again, "Man, that sucks! I'm sorry kiddo!"

Suzan shrugged,

"I don't care . . ." She lied, watching her brothers leave the pool without her,

"Come on," Tin-tin said, smiling warmly, "Do you want to go and get something to eat? We need to get out of here before Scott takes off."

Suzan pointed at Tin-tin,

"Y'know, you have a very valid point there!" She giggled, jumping up out of the pool and following the Malaysian woman into the house, making a bee-line for the kitchen where Ruth hovered over the kitchen counters, "Hey grandma!" Suzan greeted, hugging her Grandmother,

"Ah!" She exclaimed, "Suzan, honey! You're dripping water on the floor! Were you in the pool?"

"Yeas . . ."

"Well, go and dry off, ok? I need to make dinner, Tin-tin, would you mind mopping that up quickly for me before I slip?"

"I'm sorry . . ."

"It doesn't matter, love, just, dry off and come back, you can have some cake."

Suzan beamed,

"Cake . . . cake is a good incentive!" She declared before darting off towards her room, trying to avoid her father. With most of the occupants of their home out on a mission, he'd probably jump at the chance to have that nice long 'talk' about possible high priced, long termed schools in the New York area.

- - -

As Ruth Tracy leant over to slide her fresh batch of cookies out of the old fashioned oven which she'd insisted Brains installed, she heard the familiar sound of Thunderbird One erupting from beneath the pool and disappearing off on the horizon within seconds.

Placing them on the cooling rack one at a time, burning her calloused fingers a few times, she heard Thunderbird Two following its smaller, faster brother. She sighed heavily, looking out of the window only to see the large green carrier disappear within the clouds,

"There they go . . ." Said Tin-tin as she appeared from the living room with Brains,

"Who went?"

"All of them."

"I don't like it when they all go out like this, it makes the house seem too empty . . . too quiet . . ." She said softly, finally turning away from the window and smiling, "Do you know what it's about?"

"A climbing accident in, some corner of the world . . ." Tin-tin mumbled, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. Ruth frowned; such lack of attention to detail was uncommon for Tin-tin. She smiled warmly and placed a hand on the taller girl's shoulder,

"Something the matter, love?"

"Hmmm? Oh, no . . . I'm just . . ." She took a deep breath, "Thinking, that's all . . ."

"Oh, I see . . ." Ruth stifled a giggle, "Anything to do with Alan?"

Tin-tin spun around, fixing the older woman with a look,

"Alan? Why Alan?" She asked nervously, gently touching her face-a tell tale sign.

Ruth smiled knowingly and tapped the side of his nose,

"Your secret's safe with me, dear." She said with a small smile and a brief nod, "Don't you worry."

Tin-tin returned the warm smile. She trusted the elderly woman incredibly, knowing that she would never let her secret slip to one of the boys. The only other person who knew was Suzan and only because Suzan and Tin-tin had spent a lot of time getting to know one another on the mainland before she arrived on the island. The teenager was smart, catching onto things in the Malaysian beauty's voice and body language when talking about the youngest beauty.

- - -

"Suzan," Jeff began as the brunette tried to walk across the lounge with feather-light footsteps, "Both Scott and Virgil have radioed in, it's going to be another hour or so until they should radio in again. Would you like to talk now?"

Suzan sweat dropped and let out a sigh of defeat,

"Go on then . . ." She mumbled, stalking heavily towards the chair directly opposite her father at his desk, "Soooo . . . school, huh?"

"Yes, school." He said gravely, "Unless, of course, you can give me a reason for you to stay."

". . . I can't." She said sadly, dropping her head low, "I'm sorry Dad, I've let you down. I didn't mean to! I really tried hard to be part of the family, to be a team player and . . . be like the boys."

"But I don't want you to be like the boys!"

"But I thought . . ." She trailed off, "You're so proud of them! Why don't you want me to be a pilot? Or . . . or an astronaut?"

Jeff laughed,

"Because you're all different." He said, shaking his head, "You can be whatever you want to be, Suzan. I'm proud of you, no matter what."

"Soooo, if I said that I wanted to be a pole dancer?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

Jeff flushed and his eyes widened disapprovingly,

"I would tell you no. No daughter of Jeff Tracy will reduce herself to . . ."

"Dad, I was kidding!" She chuckled, "I . . . I would like to go to an Arts school though . . ." She said slyly, "There's a really good one upstate New York . . ." She said with an impish grin, "There's also an even better one in the North of England . . ." She continued,

"Hmmmm, we shall see . . ." He sighed, "But, you understand why I have to do this, yes?"

"Yeah . . . I understand why you send me away all the time."

"You know that it's for the good of International Rescue,"

"Yeah, well, encase you hadn't noticed . . ." She muttered darkly, "I'm your daughter . . ."

"Suzan . . ."

"Dad, listen, please!" She begged, "I can do that job just as well as any of the others! If you're worried about me being out there and getting hurt, let me go up in the space station!"

"You're not an astronaut, Suzan . . . besides; I don't like the idea of you being up there all alone!"

"Oh, but its ok for John or Alan to sit up there for months on end?"

"They're older . . ."

"That's what you ALWAYS say!" She growled, "Suzan, you're too young to do anything but sit in a classroom!"

"Watch your tone, young lady!"

"Are you scared, Dad?"

"That you'll get hurt? Of course, I'm always scared that your brothers will get hurt."

"Is it more for me because of Mum?"

"Your Mother has nothing to do with this conversation!"

"She does so!" Suzan cried defensively, "I look like her, I have the same talents, same tastes . . . I remind you of her and that's why you won't let me go out and fly a Thunderbird!"

"You're definitely too young to fly one of the crafts! You have no training!"

"Then train me! Please!"

"No. Go to school and when you're eighteen you can see what you want to do then."

"I want to be an artist."

"An . . . artist . . .?" Jeff asked sceptically,

"Yes . . ." Suzan replied carefully,

"Well, Suzan, art is a nice hobby, but it's not really a profession."

Suzan scowled,

"It is." She replied icily, "I bet if Virgil didn't pilot Thunderbird 2 then he'd be a painter!"

"It's not really a stable income, being a painter."

"Oh, well, that's ok; I don't want to be a painter!"

"Then, what?"

"An illustrator . . . or maybe a Graphic Designer . . ."

"That's a little better, I suppose . . ."

"I'm going to travel to Japan and other countries and see the world and it's art and then I'm going to come home and be part of International Rescue and do some good!"

Jeff arched an eyebrow,

"Suzan, as a Graphic designer, how could you be part of International Rescue?"

"Ok then, I could be an agent, live away from the island, it's not like there's much to do here anyway."

Jeff sighed, rubbing at his temples. She was doing this deliberately. It was something Alan did too, just talked and talked to get under his skin to wear him out,

"Fine, Suzan, be what you wanna be . . ." He huffed,

"You see. You lied earlier when you said that you'd be proud, no matter what. It was a lie, because you'd HATE for me to be an artist, so what if it's not well paying and I'll never be a billionaire on my own merit like you, but I'd be happy, and that's what counts, isn't it!"

Jeff frowned,

"Yes, I suppose."

Suzan grinned,

"Just . . . if you won't let me do what I wanna do then at least pick my second choice?" She asked, pleadingly, "I . . . do love you guys, but if you insist on sending me away . . . again . . . then so be it . . ."

Jeff smiled softly,

"Only two years left,"

"Hmmmm, can I go now? Grandma said I could have cake."

"Off you go."

Without giving an answer, Suzan stood and retreated sadly towards the kitchen. She slouched into a stool and dropped her head onto the countertop, chewing onto her sleeve so not to cry out loud.

**- - - To be continued . . .**

Man . . . that was a slow chappie . . .

I wanna thank everyone, once again for reviewing, you're all great! Love you all::kisses:

Also, the part about Suzan wanting to be a Illustrator or Graphic Designer as taken from myself. I'm an art student in my second year of a Diploma in Fine Art and I want to go on to study Graphic Design and Illustration next year . . . soooo . . . yeah . . . I turn 18 in 2 days! Wheee! Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, I'll update after the big day, I promise!

Thanks again!


	6. Going Away To London

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid I don't own it.

**A/N: **I'm really, really, REALLY that it's taken me SO long to get this out to you but I havn't been well and overwhelmed with my college stuff! It's just been mayhem!

Thank you everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I hope you're all doing great! Sorry this chappie isn't fantastic, but it's better than nothing, admittedly!

Love you all!

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Six: Going Away To London.**

It was pitch black by the time the boys all returned, Jeff stood in his dressing gown, awaiting them. As the last of them filed into the living room to be de-briefed, their stomachs seemed to rumble in unison,

"Eh heh . . ." Gordon laughed nervously, "Guess it's been awhile since we ate . . ."

"Hmmm, well, Grandma saved you boys some dinner, it's in the fridge."

"Excellent!" Alan beamed, running off to the kitchen,

"Alan!" Jeff hissed, "Keep it down! The others are sleeping, it's very late!"

"Sorry . . ."

He burst into the kitchen and began raiding the fridge, soon to be joined by his brothers,

"Ah ha!" Virgil muttered, hauling out a large plate, "Turkey! Yes!"

"Oh, hey, share!" Alan gasped, "I am SO hungry!"

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Scott?" Gordon asked,

"Hmmm? Uh . . . I'll just grab a sandwich."

"Tired?"

"Slightly . . . yeah . . ."

"More for us then!" Gordon beamed, playfully wrestling his younger brother for the poultry which he had pinched from Virgil, who had found something far more appetizing,

"Cake!" He beamed triumphantly, trotting off to a distant corner of the kitchen whilst Scott just shook his head, slinking away unnoticed.

- - -

"MAIL'S HERE!" Gordon bellowed, "Oh hey look! There's stuff for John! Oh he's not publishing yet ANOTHER book, is he?" He groaned, placing his face in his hand, "That'll be fun for all the family!" He muttered sarcastically,

"Be nice . . ." Tin-tin scolded playfully, thumbing a lavender envelope,

"What's that, Tin-tin?" Alan asked, peering over her shoulder,

"It's for your sister."

"Cool! Lemme read!"

"No, I most certainly will not Alan Tracy! This is your sister's private property!"

"Yeah . . . so . . .?"

At this point, Virgil snapped it out of Tin-tin's fingers and high above Alan's head,

"Right to privacy, kiddo . . ."

"Ugh! I'm not a kid damnit!" He growled, balling his fists,

"Alan . . . language please . . ." Jeff warned,

"Sorry Father . . ." He sighed, dropping his head between his shoulders,

"What's all the fuss about?" Jeff asked, furrowing his brow,

"I wouldn't let Alan read Suzan's mail . . ." Tin-tin breathed, handing Jeff the rest of the mail addressed to him,

"Hmmm . . ." Jeff mused, taking the purple envelope from Virgil, turning it over in his hand, "It's from England…"

"Maybe it's a boy!" Gordon suggested,

"Using purple stationary? If he uses lilac envelopes, I doubt that he's interested in Suzan." Virgil laughed softly,

"Let's open it!" Alan said once again, "C'mon! The suspense is killing me! Maybe it's a really cute girl!"

Everyone stared at Alan in disbelief,

"Is that my mail?" Suzan asked, frowning at her family somewhat,

"Uh . . ."

"It is. Isn't it?"

"There you go . . ." Jeff said as he handed the envelope to his youngest child,

"Thanks!" She chirped, pulling at the flap as she sauntered off towards the kitchen, signing; "Its breakfast time . . . breakfast time . . ."

"Weirdo . . ." Gordon muttered, rolling his eyes, "Ahh . . . yet more fan mail . . ."

"You wish!" Alan snorted, "Dear Mr Tracy . . ." He read aloud after stealing Gordon's letter, "Thank you for requesting information on the latest scuba equipment . . . it is important to us that you . . ."

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Boys! Settle down . . . honestly . . ." Jeff scolded,

"So immature . . ." Tin-tin breathed, shaking her head and also disappearing off in the direction of the kitchen, "What's the letter about, Suzan?"

"Take a look," The youngest said as she offered the unfolded letter to her friend. The Malaysian beauty scanned the neat handwriting with a grin,

"Oh, that's lovely!" She gasped, "Are you going to go?"

"To the award ceremony? I hope so . . . if Dad'll let me go all the way to England for one night."

"I'm sure Lady Penelope will let you stay with her for a couple of days!" Tin-tin beamed enthusiastically, "But . . . oh!" She suddenly gasped, "I've had an idea! How about we go shopping? For the perfect dress!"

"Really?"

"Of course! Just you and me?"

"I'd love to!"

"Well, you'd better make sure that you're actually allowed to go . . . I don't want your Father getting angry . . . we'd have to take one of the boys, though . . ." She mused aloud, "You know, just encase."

Suzan got a wicked smirk suddenly,

"Let's take Scott!" She suggested, grinning evilly, "I'm sure he'd just _love _to go shopping with us!"

Tin-tin laughed softly, brushing hair off of her face and pulling it back into a ponytail before handing Suzan back the letter,

"We'll ask Mr. Tracy over breakfast, alright?" She beamed,

"Sure!" Suzan replied with a nod before quickly stuffing the letter into her jeans pocket,

"What was the letter about, kiddo?" Gordon asked as he, Alan and Virgil filed into the kitchen for a pancake breakfast,

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ." She replied slyly,

"Uhm . . . ya . . . that's why I asked . . ."

"Suzan, do you want pancakes or egg and soldiers(1)?"

"Oooh . . . egg on soldiers please . . ."

"Boys?" She asked, turning her attention to the men in the room,

"Both please!" Alan replied hopefully. Ruth only shook her head and then her wooden spoon, "One or the other, Alan not both, young man!" She scolded playfully,

"Ok . . ." He sighed sadly, "Pancakes then please . . ."

Jeff and Scott entered discussing some new modifications to Thunderbird one at that point, Scott flailing his arms about wildly to demonstrate his point,

". . . new technology that furthers the scanning range on even OUR scanners! I mean, think of how much time we would save searching for survivors with that little beauty!"

"Hmmm . . . I see what you're saying," Jeff began, "Unfortunately, it's explaining why I'd need 4 of them is going to be the difficult part. And I can't do what I usually do and buy from separate suppliers because only one place is manufacturing these new systems, correct?"

"Yeah. . . ." Scott sighed,

"So, I'm sorry Scott, but we'll just have to make do with our own design until this new system is further available."

"Right . . ." Scott agreed, still downhearted though.

Once everyone was settled at the table, Tin-tin gave Suzan a little nudge,

"I . . . uhm . . . Dad . . ." She began.

Jeff lowered his newspaper and regarded his youngest with a wary look,

"Yeas . . ." He answered carefully, "What can I do for you, Suzan?" He asked in reply,

"I . . . uhm . . . that letter I got this morning, it was an invitation to my school's award ceremony . . . I won some awards and I'd like to go and collect them . . . and I'd also like to go to the party, afterwards . . . please, can I go?"

Jeff's eyes widened slightly,

"You never told me you won any awards." He said, now folding his paper and placing it on the table beside him,

"I didn't know until his morning."

"What have you won?"

"Art, English, Graphics, Biology and a couple of sports awards from Sports day."

"What're the academic ones?"

"Uhm . . ." She blushed, "Top results in my exams out of the whole school."

"Good girl!" He beamed proudly, "Of course you may go, in fact, I'll come with you . . . I want to look at some schools out there with you, this'll be the perfect opportunity to make an appointment! We'll make it a nice father, daughter trip!" He declared proudly,

"Oh . . . uh, great!" She beamed hesitantly, "That'll be fun . . . but, one more thing?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can Scott take Tin-tin and I shopping? I mean . . . I need the perfect dress . . . and if we're going to be moving about the country for however long then I really need to invest in some English fashion, don't you think?"

"Hmmm . . . oh yes . . . that's fine . . . you can go this afternoon."

"But Dad!" Scott began to protest, "What if someone needs my help?"

"Alan is perfectly capable to fly Thunderbird One. You know that. You haven't had any time off the island in awhile; it'll be a nice break for you to go down to London with Tin-tin and your sister."

"Oh yeah . . . fantastic fun . . ." Scott remarked sarcastically, "C'mon then! Let's get ready . . . I wanna get there before it gets dark . . . and they're five hours ahead!"

Both Tin-tin and Suzan sent one another mischievous grins before jumping up from the table and disappearing to change into suitable shopping attire,

"What am I in for . . .?" Scott groaned.

- - -

In London . . .

"I think I've found it!" Suzan cried out from behind a changing cubicle door,

"Let me see! Let me see!" Tin-tin gushed from the other side, "Scott wants to see too, don't you, Scott?" She asked, looking down at the man with a grin,

"Yeah . . . sure . . ." He huffed from his seat, face in hand,

"See!" She exclaimed, "Come on out . . . let us see!"

"Ok . . . just gimme a second, ok?"

"She went in over ten minutes ago! How much time does she need!"

"I'm fixing my hair!" Suzan snapped,

"Suzan," Scott began, puffing his chest up slightly, "I am your big brother. I have seen you first thing in the morning for nearly sixteen years. This cannot be worse!"

Suzan only huffed back before the door opened slowly and she shuffled up,

"Ya see? Isn't it GORGEOUS!" She whispered, running the palms of her hands lovingly over the silk of the garment. It was a beautifully deep wine colour, barely skimming the floor in a strait, slightly layered skirt topped with the tight bodice, embroidered with black thread, lace and beads, "Isn't it lovely? It's just . . .perfect!"

"Oh . . ." Tin-tin sighed, covering her face in awe, "Oh Suzan . . . you look so beautiful . . ."

"Scott?" She asked hopefully,

"Yeah . . . great kiddo . . . how much?"

"Eh heh . . ." She chuckled slightly, looking away,

"Suzan . . . how much . . ."

"Ahundredandfiftybutit'sareallyprettydressandi'llneverhaveanythinglikethiseveragain!Imeanaformalawardceremony?Yeahright!"

"I'm sorry . . . it sounded like you said a hundred and fifty!" Scott laughed,

"I . . . uh . . . did . . ." She admitted with a slight hint of a blush on her cheeks, "Great price, huh?"

Scott sighed, rubbing at his temples,

"Go on . . . get changed . . . I'll go pay!"

"YES!" Suzan hissed, running up to her brother and enveloping him in a tight hug, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She cried before running off, "Oh! Tin-tin! I need a bag . . . and those really sexy gloves! OH! And shoes!"

Tin-tin laughed softly,

"Ok . . . we need to find you some day clothes too if your father's going to be taking you to look at schools."

Suzan fell silent for several long seconds,

"Suzan?" Scott called out worriedly,

"Yeah . . . school shopping clothes . . . good idea, Tin-tin . . ."

Scott smiled weakly at Tin-tin before slouching against the wall to wait for his baby sister,

"Scott?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why does . . . why does Daddy wanna get rid of me so badly?"

"He doesn't want to get rid of you. He just wants you to get a good education and be safe."

"I guess . . ."

"Don't worry . . . when you're old enough, I betcha any amount of money that Dad'll let ya tag along with us."

"I don't want to just tag along with you." She thought to herself, "I wanna make a difference." She added, "Ok!" She said aloud cheerfully, "Sounds good."

"Until then, just go along with what Dad says, ok?"

"Alrighty!"

**- - - To be continued . . .**

God, that has taken me so long to write! It's just not even funny!

I'm really sorry to everyone who's waited so long for that rather . . . ahem . . . bad chappie . . . I promise that my next one will be so full of action, it'll be coming out of your ears! HONEST!

Please RnR . . . I do love you guys, but, yeah . . . I've had my reasons!

Thai


	7. How'd you figure?

**Disclaimer:** Almost two years on . . . and I still don't own it!

**Authors note:** All I can really say is I am SO SO SORRY! I've had a lot going on, y'know, as you do and I suddenly remembered this . . . so I just read it all over again and hopefully adjusted the majority of the typos and spelling mistakes! And I decided that I MUST finish this! Thanks for anyone still interested in this, I've e-mailed everyone I could find the addresses of to notify you all!

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Seven: How'd you figure?**

As music drifted through the ballroom, dancers swirled dramatically and gracefully across the wooden floor below the glittering decorations that criss-crossed like a spiders web across the ceiling of the tall building, so high up above their heads. Ball gowns writhed around the legs of their teenage owners as they moved and swayed to the beat. Everyone was on the floor, moving or talking and tapping their feet. Everyone except Suzan Louise Tracy. She stood beside her father sulkily as he chatted away to another American Father. A young man had kindly asked her to dance and just as Suzan had agreed to go, Jeff had come along with a drink and some food,

"Well there goes that." She'd thought, rolling her eyes and smiling weakly, promising him a dance later, "Typical . . . he just had to come, didn't he?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest,

"Well we're sending our Olivia to a Scottish school for her A-levels," Boasted the man who Jeff was talking to, "it's becoming so hard to find a school with good standards these days . . . that still teach them the way my oldest girl was taught. The golden age that was, eh, Tracy? You got any others than little Suzan there?"

"Five older boys." Jeff declared proudly, "Two pilots, two astronauts and an aquanaut." He added smugly, "You're right, they were educated a lot better. In New York."

"I see . . ." The other chuckled, "So where're you sending Suzan this year?"

"I'm undecided at the moment," Jeff mused, "We're down here looking at a few schools but ideally, I'd like to send her to New York . . . a private boarding school."

"Best way to keep 'em . . . if they get too attached, they'll never leave!" He joked, chuckling heartedly.

As if by magic, something struck Jeff, hard. If he kept sending Suzan away, someday she'd stay away and never come back to the island. He sighed, looking down at her miserable face,

"Excuse me." He said to the other, rather round man, giving him a weak smile and nod before taking his daughter's arm, "Would you like to dance?"

"So now I can dance?" She snorted, taking up his offer, "So long as it's with you?"

"That's not the case. I want to ask you something?"

"Y'know, Scott spent a hundred and fifty dollars on this dress, it'd be nice if I could show it to more than you."

"What's that supposed to . . . wait a minute . . . HOW MUCH!"

Suzan chuckled, shaking her head slightly,

"That's right Dad, keep your priorities strait."

"Suzan, stop trying to confuse me, please!"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"How'd you figure?" She asked with a frown,

"Stop." He said sternly, spinning her around, "Answer me honestly, "Do you want to go to school in England?"

"How about asking me if I want to go to school at all?"

"I just want what's best for you. I don't mean for you to be miserable, you know that, right? I just want you to have the same chances that your brothers had. It wouldn't be fair . . . I know you think that you're at a disadvantage . . . and I know I keep telling you this, but you're not an adult like they are yet. And soon, you'll come to realise that. When Alan was your age, he didn't get treated like you, yes, you're given a lot more freedom than your brothers were at your age, whether you realise it or not."

"I . . . guess I've never really thought about it that way before." Suzan admitted, "I like studying . . . I would like to be a Doctor."

"I thought you wanted to be an artist . . .?"

Suzan grinned,

"Keep up, Dad!" She scoffed, "I was yanking your chain! Yes! I do love art . . . but with medicine, I can really help people. I mean REALLY."

"Well medicine is a very serious and respectable career. You're right, you can help a lot of people with a degree like that . . . and whenever you felt like it, you'd be more than qualified to go on the more obscure missions where the emergency services cannot reach."

Suzan nodded,

"Right." She agreed, "The education in England is a lot better than it is in the States." She continued on knowledgably, "I'd need A-levels in chemistry and biology and then I can go on to study medicine at University. In America I'd need to go back to High School and get my diploma, then go to college and THEN go to med-school."

"So you want to stay here?"

"I've come to the conclusion that you desperately want me away from the island and that you want me to do more with myself at sixteen than become a slave to International Rescue, which, thinking about it, I agree with." She sighed, "I mean . . . suppose I get bored . . ."

"And knowing you, young lady, you will . . ."

"Then I'll be stuck with no qualifications and no work experience. I see your point, Dad. I've already started studying, I've been studying through the summer like you told me to . . . so I've got a head start . . . I'll go back to school quietly this Autumn . . . just please . . . let me help . . . maybe . . . on the small missions?"

Jeff looked at her sceptically,

"Well . . ." He sighed, tilting his head to one side, "We'll see."

Suzan smiled brightly,

"You're the greatest!" She gushed, hugging him tightly,

"Heh." Jeff smirked, "Anything for my little girl." He sighed, returning the hug before holding her at arms length, "I suppose you want to go off and dance with some young men, correct?"

Suzan blushed, ducking her head slightly,

"Well . . . I wouldn't mind . . ." She admitted quietly,

"Go ahead." He chuckled, releasing her, "Go on . . . I promise I won't embarrass you with any more of my old man dancing."

- - -

Back on Tracy Island . . .

Scott slouched back lazily in his Father's chair,

"What a dull night . . ." He observed, spinning around slightly, "I forgot how quiet it is without the squirt around . . ." He sighed,

"Yeah . . . I know what you mean . . ." Gordon agreed, "Without she and Alan fighting . . . it feels kind of empty . . ."

Both Virgil and Scott 'hmmed' in agreement, nodding slightly before the trio fell into silence,

"Where is Alan, anyway?" Virgil suddenly asked from the piano,

"On the beach . . . with Tin-tin I believe." Scott murmured.

Gordon looked from Scott to Virgil before smirking wickedly. Virgil donned the same sadistic smirk, and without a word, the duo leapt to their feet and charged for the balcony, leaning over in a vein attempt to see their younger brother and the girl he loved,

"I can't see a thing!" Gordon huffed to Virgil as he squinted at the black expanse of beach,

"Course not! It's dark!" Scott snorted as he stood beside him, "What did you . . ." Scott trailed off as John's vidi-portrait began to flash and bleep. He bolted back to Jeff's desk, "Go ahead, John." He said seriously, Virgil and Gordon behind him, moving slower,

"Hey Scott! Just checking in!" John beamed happily, "Say, uh, where's Dad?"

"He's in England . . . he went to Suzan's prize giving."

"Oh yah!" John laughed, "I forgot about that!" He stated calmly, relaxing against a nearby console, "So I guess it's pretty quiet down there?"

"Yeah . . . reasonably. Alan's down on the beach with Tin-tin."

"Oooh . . . love is in the air." John teased,

"Doubtful." Gordon snorted, "You know Alan . . . like he's actually going to tell her . . ."

"Well I hope he doesn't get too carried away . . . he's supposed to be taking over duty up here tomorrow . . . he'd better not let me down, either."

"He won't . . . relax . . ." Virgil reassured, "I just can't believe that Dad left Scott in charge during a change over!"

"Yah . . . that is weird . . . a bit irresponsible . . . what if something happens, we're short two pairs of hands!"

"I bet you just jinxed it, Gordo!" John laughed, "Anyways . . . I'm gonna grab some shut eye, have a nice night, fellas!"

"Night John!" The three said in unison, Scott gave a little wave before his blonde brother disappeared,

"Well . . . there goes that little bit of fun . . ." Virgil sighed, dropping down onto the sofa and picking up a magazine.

- - -

Outside, on the beach, Alan let his toes tighten against the wave that lapped at his soft, pale skin,

"Alan?" Tin-tin began, concern etched within her features, "What's wrong?"

Alan looked up at her and smiled, she looked so adorable when she was worried and confused. He chuckled, brushing imaginary hair off of his face in a nervous gesture,

"I was . . . just thinking . . ."

"About?"

"About . . ." He trailed off, rolling the words about on his tongue in hesitation, "About whether or not you might like to go to the mainland when I get back from duty on Thunderbird 5? Y'know . . . go for a meal . . . or something . . .?"

Tin-tin stared at him for several long seconds before breaking out into a grin. She suddenly lunged forwards and hugged him tightly,

"Oh Alan!" She gushed, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Alan blushed,

"I . . . uh . . . was kinda nervous . . ." He admitted quietly. She giggled, taking his chin in her fingers and tilting his face towards hers. Gently, she leant down and placed her lips against his. As she leant back, she grinned at his shocked expression,

"I'm glad you finally plucked up the courage." She whispered, gently stroking a hand through his hair, "Really glad."

- - -

The next morning, in the hotel restaurant, Suzan sat at their designated table, reading the newspaper whilst her Father sat beside her, buttering up a small point of toast. He finished, placed it down onto his plate and took a sip of his coffee before looking at his teenage daughter,

"Anything interesting going on?"

"The usual." She sighed, closing it, folding it and dumping it on the table top, "The usual chorus of violence, corruption and politics. The trio go hand in hand if you ask me." She stated calmly, lifting her glass of orange juice to her lips, "Where're we headed again?" She asked, frowning slightly,

"It's a private school in the country. The Lee Valley. It's a very exclusive school, I got you a group and formal interview, so dress smartly, please, Suzan." Jeff said sternly, "It took a lot of effort to arrange this short notice."

Suzan did her best to force a smile,

"Sure thing, Dad." She agreed, fiddling with the edge of the table cloth with her finger nails, "So I guess ripped jeans are out of the question then?" She grinned at him. He glowered back, "Joking!" She giggled light heartedly, scooping up her paper, "I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour?"

"Forty-five minutes." Jeff corrected, "I want to be well on our way in and hour."

"Yes sir!" She beamed before disappearing off towards the main stairwell. As she was out of her Father's sight, she sighed, drooping her shoulders and slowing her pace. Half heartedly, she grabbed the railing of the curved banister and looked up at the large bay window that over looked the river Thames and Westminster, "If only I could convince him . . ." She breathed, shaking her head sadly, "Huh. Who am I trying to kid? He'll never give up on this . . . he's determined to get shot of me . . ."

- - -

Forty-five minutes later, Suzan trotted down the stairs in a pair of tight black jeans, a baby pink stain corset covered in black lace and a black wrap-around cardigan. Her dark brown hair curled slightly at the tips, lapping at the small of her back,

"Ready?" She asked, adjusting her flat pumps slightly, leaning on her Father's arm for support,

"Yes." Jeff said, tucking his newspaper neatly under his arm as she released it, walking towards the revolving doorway of the entrance, "I've arranged for a car to take us there and it'll pick us up at the designated time this afternoon."

"Righteo!"

Jeff led his daughter to a large black car that was waiting directly in front of the hotel. The chauffer got out and opened the door for Suzan before jogging around and opening the opposite door for Jeff. Within a few short minutes, they were headed for the motorway and the countryside that surrounded the capital of the country.

"I wonder how the boys're getting on." Suzan sighed, staring out of the window at all the fields of sheep whizzing past,

"I should've called before we left this morning. I'll check in when we get there . . . I'll slip off or something." Jeff said, "They're probably not even awake at the moment, come to think of it . . . the time difference and everything."

"Oh yeah . . . I forgot about that . . ."

The duo fell into silence, which was how they stayed for the remainder of the trip. As they finally pulled up at the Lea Valley Academy, Suzan could barely believe her eyes, it was more like a stately mansion than a school, it looked many centuries old.

A kindly looking elderly woman in a twin-set and pearls met them at the door,

"Mister Tracy?" She asked as Jeff stepped onto the gravel,

"Yes." He said with a smile, extending a hand, "And this is my daughter, Suzan."

"Hello there, my dear!" She greeted,

"Hello ma'am." Suzan greeted with a courtesy, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Oh Mister Tracy!" The woman gushed, "She's a lovely young lady!"

"Thank you." Jeff chuckled,

"My name's Missus. Robins, I own and run the Lea Valley academy, with my husband and daughter."

Jeff smiled and nodded,

"Would you excuse me for just a moment?" He asked, "I need to make a quick call."

"That's fine, I'll show Suzan here to the other applicants."

Suzan smiled and followed the kindly woman inside of the large house. She held her breath as she walked into the elaborately decorated entrance hall,

"You're lucky, Miss Tracy, we don't usually accept late applicants, but your Father was most insistent, and in light of your recent achievements, we thought that an exception made just once was acceptable."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"May I just ask a question?"

"Yes, of course." Suzan answered with a frown,

"Your accent . . . it's not as strong as your Fathers . . ."

"I spent the last two years in England, so I've lost my accent somewhat." She sighed,

"Right, well, you're very well spoken for such a young lady."

"Thank you, ma'am!"

"Ah, here we are . . ." Missus Robins declared, pushing open a large, heavy door which opened into what Suzan assumed to be a class room but was actually a large sitting room with antique carpet and curtains in a dingy green colour. In the centre were a set of three, musty, old but smart-looking sofas with ornately shaped, curved backs. Sitting on two of the three were two other girls of about the same age as herself plus one adult, a woman with one and a man with another,

"Parents . . ." Suzan thought, smiling brightly at the duo already in the room, "Hello." She said aloud, "I'm Suzan Tracy."

One girl with long, golden, ringletted hair seemed to sneer as she regarded the American with a slight flick of her head,

"Patricia Smithe. SMITHE, not Smith." She said grimly, "I cam all the way from Surrey." She remarked,

"And I Southampton," Said the other girl. She had bobbed, shiny black hair and was of Asian decent, judging on the shape of the face, Suzan guessed Japanese, "I'm Tsuki Hiraga."

"Where'd you come from?" Patricia asked, tilting her head to one side,

"New York originally . . . though we've moved to an island in the Pacific."

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Now it was time for Patricia's parent to open his thin-lipped mouth. He was going bald, Suzan observed. A little shiny on top and his cheeks were far too large for his face, even though his figure didn't look too big in comparison to his height,

"It's our own." Suzan answered honestly,

"You have your own island?" Tsuki asked, lowering her glamorous, diamond encrusted sunglasses down on her nose to peer over the top of them. She licked her top lip and frowned, "You live on an island? Just you and your family?"

"Yes."

"Riiiight . . ." She drawled, turning to her Mother, "Why don't WE have our own island?" She asked. Her Mother only frowned,

"Hold your tongue, Tsuki." She snapped.

Missus Robins smiled weakly,

"Mister Tracy won't be a minute."

"I was beginning to wonder if you were an orphan or something, Yank girl." Patricia said as she stood, revealing her lavender satin dress and jacket,

"No . . . my Father's just calling home. He left my brother in charge."

- - -

Little did Jeff know that whilst he waffled on a to-do list to Scott across his wrist communicator, he was being watched . . .

"What's he doing now, Earl?" Hissed a large man with a lop-sided cap and stubbly chin,

"He's . . . uh . . . still standing by the entrance . . . I think he might be on the phone . . . hands free."

"Right . . ."

"Just gotta give him a few minutes after he gets in and then we strike!"

"But Earl . . . what if it isn't true . . . what if there aint any riches in there? What if it's just what they say it is . . . y'know . . . a school?"

"Yeah . . . well . . . it's a school for rich little punks! There's bound to be something in there . . . a nice car . . . some cash . . . designer jewellery . . . waddya reckon, Frank?"

Frank licked his lips and rubbed his hands together,

"Sounds great . . ." He drawled, "Can't wait to get my hands on all those spoilt little bitches goods . . . and I aint just talkin' 'bout their belongings, neither!"

- - -

"Ah! Mister Tracy, welcome back!"

"Dick! Dick Smithe!" Cried Patricia's Father as soon as Jeff took a step into the room, lunging forwards and shaking his hand vigorously, "What kinda business you into, Tracy?"

"Heh . . . astronomy." Jeff said, lying through his teeth,

"Sakura Hiraga." Tsuki's Mother introduced herself with a sly smirk, "Your wife doesn't mind that you came all this way?"

"Uhm, my wife passed away thirteen years ago."

"Oh . . . I am SO sorry . . ." She drawled,

"Shall we commence the tour . . .?" Missus Robins asked nervously.

As the group began to move towards the doorway, it was shoved open, knocking poor little Missus Robins to the ground on her back, banging her head against the mould-coloured carpet. Suzan gasped, taking a step back nervously as two large men charged into the room brandishing guns,

"AWRIGHT!" Yelled the slightly smaller of the pair, "GET ON THE FLOOR! NOW!"

Suzan didn't know what to do so she simply looked at Jeff, not quite believing what was going on. It was the look on his face that clinched it for her.

She climbed down onto her hands and knees, dropping so that she was against the carpet, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the larger, Frank, move towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up against him,

"Hey there pretty lady . . ." He slurred, touching her cheek gently. She whimpered, looking around for Jeff. She found him. He'd seen the man grab her and was already getting to his feet, teeth clenched when he felt the cold tip of the barrel of Earl's gun press against his temple. As others began to file into the room, he swallowed hard.

They were in deep trouble.

**- - - To be continued . . .**


	8. Time is running out

**Disclaimer: **No own! NO OWN!

**Authors note: **Not much really . . . Chapter 7 yesterday, chapter 8 today . . . you people are spoilt!

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Eight: Time In Running Out.**

With a soft groan, Suzan Tracy slowly began to open her eyes,

"What hit me . . .?" She murmured, holding her head gently as she sat up strait into her Father's arms,

"You're awake . . ." He sighed with relief, "I was beginning to worry . . . thought I was going to lose you . . ."

Suzan smiled slightly, but once she looked into her Father's face, she knew he was far from kidding. His skin was pale and his lips were formed into a strait, narrow line as he stared at his daughter,

"I'm fine Dad." She said seriously, placing her hand over his. It was shaking slightly as he rested it on her other arm,

"Good . . . when we get out of here, I'll get Tin-tin to look at your head . . ."

"My . . . head . . .?" Suzan asked with a frown, reaching a hand up and gently meeting a large patch of something wet and sticky with her finger tips. She lowered her hand back down and looked at it, her eyes widening, "Blood." She thought. Blood didn't really concern her too much, she'd seen it before . . . but her own . . . in that quantity . . . it was a tad worrying,

"Do you feel dizzy?" Jeff asked, now holding her shoulders as her cheeks paled,

"No Dad . . . I'm fine . . . what happened?"

"They were thieves . . ." Jeff said seriously, "Looking for some sort of 'hidden treasure' . . ." He scoffed, rolling his eyes, "They didn't find what they were looking for so they took what they could off of us before scampering . . ."

"Yeah, but not before leaving us with a bomb!" Dick growled, "In five ours, BOOM!"

Suzan winced slightly, tightening her hand on her Father's sleeve. Jeff narrowed his eyes at the loud man,

"I was getting to that part." He said honestly before turning back to Suzan, "It'll be alright, I promise." He said, though Suzan knew he was lying as his eyebrows furrowed with worry, "Perhaps we should try and call International Rescue!" Jeff suggested aloud,

"International Rescue!" Dick scoffed, "Pfft! Bunch of cowboys!"

Suzan balled her fists,

"Well I think they're admirable!" Suzan snapped, folding her arms across her chest, now becoming conscious to the fact that blood was dripping down the side of her head onto her shoulder,

"What would you know!" Dick growled, "Besides . . . you need a radio to get to them and in case you hadn't noticed . . . there isn't a radio in here! And we can't get out of this room!"

Suzan looked at Jeff desperately. She knew that her Father had a device on him that could contact the others but using it without being noticed was not going to be easy. Jeff held his arms behind his back and all of a sudden he passed a watch under his sleeve towards Suzan. She took it and hid it up her own sleeve before carefully stepping backwards towards a nearby wall. She hit it against her back with a 'thump' sound before sliding into a sitting position,

"This can't be happening!" She whimpered. Everyone turned to look at her as she began to break down, "I just . . . I'm only sixteen . . . I can't die . . . not like this . . . not yet . . ." She sobbed, "Please! No! Someone has to help us!" AT this point she threw her hands to her face and began to quietly sob, whispering to herself as she rocked back and forth slightly,

"Fine mental mess ya got there, Tracy!" Dick laughed. His daughter, Patricia was yet to say a word as far as Suzan was aware, she'd just been sitting on the same sofa she was when everything had gone black, quietly with red-rimmed eyes.

"Please . . . help . . ." Suzan whispered, curled up so that only her arms (crossed a top of her knees), shins and top of her head were visible, "Please . . . we need help . . ."

- - -

"Please . . . help . . . please . . . we need help . . ."

Both the signal and the voice were faint, but John had heard it. He's been checking statistics on the opposite side of the room when it had come drifting from the speakers. He dropped his clipboard onto the floor and rushed over, listening carefully,

"John . . . please . . . we need help!" Came the whispered voice,

"Suzan?" John asked with a frown, "Suzan! Is that you!"

"Someone please help . . . we need help . . . I don't want to die . . ."

John's eyes widened as panic grasped him. He rushed towards the communicator to call Scott on the island.

- - -

Scott had been awake ever since his Father had called a couple of hours ago. It was six a.m. and the others were still in bed, but he couldn't get back to sleep. He didn't know why, something just felt uneasy. All of a sudden, John's vidi-portrait began to flash,

"Go ahead, John." Scott murmured wearily as he headed towards the console, assuming John was just checking in a little early this morning,

"Scott! We've got a situation!"

"What!"

"I just got a distress call from Suzan."

"WHAT! What's happened? Is Dad ok? Is SHE ok? Where is she? What's happened?"

"I don't know . . . either she can't hear me, she doesn't know she's transmitting or there're others involved and she can't answer me directly."

"Right."

"I'll play what I've recorded . . ."

"Please . . . help . . . please . . . we need help . . . John . . . please . . . we need help! Someone please help . . . we need help . . . I don't want to die . . ."

Scott froze just as John had, his hands tightening against the back of the chair he been leaning against for support,

"I don't want to die . . ." He whispered, "Die . . ." He added,

"Scott . . . I've got a location . . . I'm sending you the co-ordinates now."

"Co-ordinates . . . right!" He exclaimed, "Thanks John, I'll be in touch . . . keep an ear out for her, right? I'll get the others going!"

- - -

Virgil hadn't a clue what was going on. All that he knew was that he had been told to get in Thunderbird 2 and follow the co-ordinates that he'd been given. Scott would brief him en-route. He had Gordon with him and Alan, was of course piloting Thunderbird 1, but not a single one of them had an inkling what was going on,

"Base to Thunderbird 2."

"Scott!" Virgil exclaimed, "What's going down?"

"It's Dad and Suzan."

"Oh God . . ." Virgil sucked in a deep breath, "Right . . . what's the situation?" He asked calmly,

"They're trapped . . . there's a bomb . . . they can't leave the room so it must be on some kind of motion sensor. We've got four and a half hours to get there, disable the bomb and get them out before the whole joint blows!"

"Right!"

"What's your ETA?"

"ETA 90 minutes . . ."

"Good . . . right . . . let me know when you reach the Danger Zone . . . Alan'll be there in 50 minutes or so . . . let's just hope no one does anything stupid . . ."

"Right." Virgil agreed, "Over and out." He sighed before setting it to auto-pilot and turning to Gordon who took a deep breath,

"This'll be tough . . ." He whispered. Virgil nodded slowly.

- - -

"Anything new?" Scott asked John who shook his head,

"Nope . . . she just keeps saying the same over and over . . . she sounds scared . . ."

"She's just a kid . . ." Scott murmured, "She is scared . . ."

- - -

"A bomb . . . a bomb . . ." Suzan sobbed into her knees, "Four hours now . . . only four hours . . . don't wanna die . . . can't get out . . . can't get out . . . trapped . . . need help . . ."

"WILL YOU SHUT HER UP!" Dick fumed, pointing at Suzan rocking back and forth in the corner, "She's driving me insane!"

Suzan jerked her head up and glowered. She faltered, remembering that she couldn't afford to give herself away so her lip quivered and she forced another quiet sob,

"I . . . I'm sorry . . ." She whimpered, "I'm just . . . so scared . . ."

"WELL . . ." Dick began but was cut off by Tsuki,

"I've got an idea!" She declared, "Look! An air vent! I can climb through and get out and get help!"

Suzan looked up at her Father, biting her lower lip,

"I don't think that's a very good idea . . . if they've got the knowledge to rig one room . . ."

"Shut up!" Dick growled, "It's a great idea!"

"I'm small enough to crawl through . . ." Tsuki said, removing her cropped denim jacket,

"Go for it, Tsuki, dear!" Sakura beamed as Dick gave her a leg up to the air vent,

"Please stop!" Suzan begged, "It's far too risky!"

"Shut up you cry baby!" Tsuki snapped before disappearing into the vent,

"GOOD LUCK!" Sakura called out after her daughter. Suzan sighed, edging towards her Father,

"I think I got through . . . though . . . the voice was very muffled." She whispered,

"I think it got damaged in the scuffle earlier." Jeff said seriously, "I just hope it's working enough to get through to John at least."

Suzan nodded in agreement,

"Dad! Your arm!" She exclaimed noticing for the first time it was swollen and twisted.

"It's fine." He re-assured, "I'll survive. How's your head?"

"Dad, quit fussing . . . I'm fine! Really I am!"

- - -

"Thunderbird 1 to base."

"Go ahead, Alan." Scott said, practically jumping over the desk,

"I'm just coming up now . . ." He said, "Just crossed the coastline . . . ETA five minutes."

"Great . . . get there, assess the situation and let me know what's going on, alright?"

"Right!"

Scott slouched into his Father's chair, placing his face in his hands as tears began to well in his eyes. He sniffled,

"I have to be strong . . ." He whispered, "I can't let the others down . . . I can't let Dad down . . . I have to be strong . . . I have to be calm and in control . . . they're depending on me to lead them . . . to save them . . ."

"Scott?"

"Grandma!" Scott gasped, wiping at his eyes furiously,

"Scott, what's going on? What's wrong?"

- - -

"Ok! I'm outside!" Tsuki called through the door,

"That's great honey!" Sakura called back,

"I'm gonna go and get help!"

"No! Stop!" Jeff yelled, "Don't touch the door!"

"Will you relax, Tracy? We got the better of those crooks!" Dick snorted, "Go ahead girl! Run and get help . . ."

"Ok!"

- - -

Back at base, Grandma Tracy dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief as Alan's vidi-portrait began to flash. Scott frowned,

"He only just radioed in a few minutes ago . . ." He mumbled, "Alan? What's up?"

"THE BUILDING JUST EXPLODED!" Alan cried, "I was just pulling beginning to land on the football pitch and boom!"

"What? But we had another three and a half hours to go!"

"Someone must've triggered it."

Scott placed his hands on top of his head. He didn't know what to do next. He hadn't a clue what to tell Alan,

"Think Scott think!" He muttered to himself as Ruth's sobs grew increasingly louder behind him,

"What do I do Scott?" Alan asked in a panic, "Scott! SCOTT!"

"I . . . uh . . ." Scott faltered, tears were rolling down his cheeks, he knew he had to be strong, but how could he? How could he be strong at the thought of his Father and Sister being dead? Finally, he pulled himself together, "Get the scanner, check for life signs. Virgil will be there soon . . . until then BE CAREFUL! If you see anyone . . . in the wreckage try to get them out."

"Right! Over and out!"

Scott turned and looked at Ruth who sniffled,

"Will they be ok?"

Scott forced a weak smile,

"I hope so Grandma . . . I hope so . . ."

- - -

"SUZAN! SUZAN!"

"I'm here . . . Dad . . ." Suzan wheezed before coughing, "Can you move?"

". . . no . . . you?"

". . . uh . . ." Suzan struggled, "A little . . . I think my foot's trapped . . . what happened? Did the bomb go off?"

"I think so." Jeff answered, "Can you reach the watch I gave you . . .?"

"I think so . . ." Suzan murmured, reaching down into her pocket. She struggled a little to pull it out but finally got it, holding it in front of her face, "It's dead . . ." She whimpered, "Is . . . is anyone else alive, do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Should I call out?"

"No, Suzan . . . don't. If you shout, you might bring everything down on top even more."

"Right. Gotcha. Y'know . . . this isn't the first time I've been buried alive in the last month . . ." She chuckled. Jeff cracked a smile, typical of his daughter to try and lighten the mood, even though everything seemed bleak,

"Typical of you to get yourself into dirty situations like this."

"Well . . . you know me . . ." She laughed, "Uhm . . . Dad . . .?"

"Hmmm . . .?" Jeff mumbled, beginning to drift,

"We will get out of this, right?"

Jeff coughed,

"Course honey . . ." He mumbled, "Of course . . ."

"Dad . . .?" She called quietly, "Dad! Dad!"

**- - - To be continued . . .**


	9. Rescue

**Disclaimer: **sob I don't own them! I swear to god I don't!

**Authors note: **Re-reading chapter 8 at the moment to refresh my memory (it was only yesterday, but I'm that dense) of what happened and I'm finding loads of pathetic little typos! So once I've done this I'll go back and perfect it so hopefully anyone in need of catching up will have an all around better reading experience! grin I think I've corrected 1-7, though if you do see any mistakes, please let me know.

Also . . . someone pointed out to me awhile ago that Virgil doesn't smoke and very rudely instructed me to change it . . . I've since discovered that he does smoke . . . quite a lot (as I'm re-watching every episode (thank god for DVD) for inspiration and little extra tid bits of info to through in, references and the like). Even in his cover-up portrait, he's holding a cigarette! So . . . BITE ME!

Ahem . . . sorry . . . but that really angered me . . . I guess that shows my true geekdom . . . anywho, enjoy chapter 9 . . . I think I'm aiming for 15 chapters in total.

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Nine: Rescue**

He sighed, staring out across the ocean arms held tightly behind his back. He watched his breath mist slightly against the glass, not because it was cold, it never got cold on Tracy island, only at night, and it most certainly wasn't night. The sun beat down unforgiving. No, it misted because he was so close that his nose practically rested against the cool window.

She'd be arriving soon, if it wasn't for the potential threat of a disaster, he'd of gone to pick her up himself, but he preferred to stay on the island, just encase.

Ok, so maybe it was that he didn't want to spend the awkward journey in the jet from the mainland to the island with his youngest child. He had no doubt that she would have something to say about Easter . . . and the summer before hand and her birthday . . . and if it wasn't for Lady Penelope coming for a visit, Christmas would've been on the agenda also. Oh yes, he had a lot to answer for. She was angry . . . and this was why he'd decided to let Scott go to New York and get his sister.

Surely she'd be too afraid of Scott to say anything to him, after all, Alan was afraid of Scott to some extent so logically, Suzan would be terrified of her big brother.

Just as that thought occurred, the little red and white plane came into view on the horizon. Jeff cracked a smile,

"They're here." He said softly to Alan and Gordon over his shoulder. The duo looked up at the window and both smiled,

"Squirt!" Gordon exclaimed, "It's been awhile, huh?" He said to Alan who nodded in agreement,

"I guess we've been so busy with International Rescue, we kinda forgot about her." Alan said,

"Yeah . . . It'll be weird having her back, hanging around annoying us."

"Did I hear a plane!" Ruth asked as she came rushing in, wide eyed as she trotted towards Jeff at the window,

"You sure did."

"Oh!" She gushed, wiping her hands on her pinafore, "I'm so excited! It'll be so lovely having another girl . . . I mean, young lady, in the house again!"

Jeff smirked,

"Someone to help you and Kyrano out."

Just then, Tin-tin and Brains came sauntering in,

"Have you two seen Virgil? Scott's back with Suzan."

Tin-tin's face lit up and she clasped her hands together in front of her face,

"Suzan!" She beamed,

"N-no Mister Tracy . . . w-we haven't seen V-Virgil." Brains stuttered,

"I think I heard someone in the games room." Alan said, "On my way up here."

"I'll give him a call . . ." Jeff sighed, walking towards his desk, pressing a button, "Virgil . . . if you're in the games room . . . come on up, they're here."

- - -

"WELCOME HOME!"

Suzan stumbled back slightly from the sheer sound of everyone yelling at her as soon as she walked in. She blinked quickly before grinning,

"Hey everybody!" She beamed, flicking dark brown hair over her shoulder. As if on cue, everyone rushed forwards, crushing her in a huge group hug. She giggled, slipping her arms around whoever was in front, which turned out to be a combination of Alan, Tin-tin and Gordon, "I missed you guys . . ." She breathed as they all back away for their individual attention, Alan latching on as soon as everyone had parted,

"Hey sis . . ." He breathed into her hair, "Miss ya!"

Suzan smiled, snuggling up against the blonde's chest. As much as she loved Alan, she'd seen him last time she were home. She hadn't seen John since she'd left for England two years ago. She couldn't help but wish that it were John she were hugging rather than Alan. All the same, he was part of home and she still loved him. After that came Gordon and then Jeff,

"Suzan." She said with a smile, embracing her loosely. Not really one for affection. She smiled weakly,

"Hey Dad." She sighed, slipping her hands in her pockets,

"How was your journey?"

"Fine." She answered awkwardly with a slight nod before turning slightly and grinning, "Yo, Virg'! Get your butt over here and gimme a hug!"

Jeff cocked an eyebrow; his little girl never used to talk like that, especially not to her family. Though, Virgil didn't seem to mind. He grinned and strolled over, wrapping his arms around the shorter girl, laughing softly,

"Hey kiddo . . ." He mumbled, resting his chin a top of her head, "How's the drawing going?"

"Ok." She admitted, "How's the painting."

"You know me . . . perfect . . ." He laughed, ruffling her hair.

Jeff leant back against himself, crossing his arms over his chest. She'd changed. She's grown up, she looked older, she acted older, though it was clear hat she was still his Suzan. She'd always been closest to Virgil, it made sense for her to latch on to him, something Lucille had said when she were alive. There was an unspoken connection between the duo, possibly because of their Mother and the talents they inherited from her.

- - -

"Dad!"

Jeff awoke to the sound of Suzan calling out to him,

"Dad!"

"It's alright . . . I'm awake . . ." He muttered, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I head an engine . . . it sounded like Thunderbird 2."

"Thank God . . ." He breathed, "They're here . . ."

"We'll be out of here in no time." She said positively, "You'll see. The boys'll get us out faster than you can say International Rescue!"

Jeff smiled fondly, now all he had to do was stay conscious. Not too big of a deal now . . . surely . . . though he could feel himself slipping again. He knew that every time he slipped away, he might not come back. The danger grew increasingly worse with every black out. He HAD to stay awake, he couldn't leave the boys and Suzan alone. It was just impossible. Out of the question. He had a responsibility to them not to die. If he died, they'd be orphans.

- - -

As soon as Thunderbird 2 touched down, Gordon was on the ground outside, running up to Alan who had been standing, waiting for them. Virgil soon joined the pair, panting as he'd obviously rushed,

"What's the situation, Alan?" He gasped,

"I've got three definite life traces plus a fourth one, but it's very faint . . ."

"What do you think's best?" Gordon asked Virgil, "The Mole?"

"I don't know . . ." Virgil muttered, frowning slightly, "If I use The Mole, where will I come out at?"

"The survivors are in a large pocket of air, possibly what was once a room."

"Man, that room must've been built to last!" Gordon exclaimed, "So it'll be safe for Virgil in The Mole to get in there?"

"Yeah." Alan said with a nod,

"Right!" Virgil exclaimed with determination, "I'll get going then!"

Gordon sighed, looking over at the flaming pile of rubble before him,

"I can't believe Dad and Suzan are under that."

"I know . . ." Alan murmured, "It seems so surreal . . . it never feels right when it's one of the family, does it?"

- - -

"You'd better still be awake over there." Suzan said to her Father,

"Shhh . . ." He shushed, "I think I can hear something . . ."

All of a sudden, the ground began to tremble slightly. Suzan looked towards her Father, though she couldn't see through the dirt and dust that had been thrown up into the air by whatever was causing the rumbling and shaking. She coughed, and as she did, there was a loud whir close by her head. She looked to her left and saw a large spiralling drill rise from beneath followed by a yellow cylinder. She recognised it immediately,

"Dad! It's The Mole!" She said happily though she knew he couldn't hear her over the whir of the machine. The engine was cut and the sound died down. All of a sudden, a pair of blue and yellow boots landed directly before her face, followed by a blue knee, and another and then a voice,

"Suzan!"

Suzan grinned, looking up,

"Hey, Virg'!" She beamed. He chuckled, despite her large head wound and a scratch and dirty face, she still grinned up at him, sapphire eyes wide and bright, "What took ya so long?" She joked,

"Can you move?"

"My foot's trapped . . . but help the others . . . I'm not going anywhere . . . really . . . I'll be fine, though I'm worried about Dad . . ." She said, pointing behind the older man to her Father who was sprawled a few metres away,

"Dad!" Virgil gasped, rushing over to his Father, "Dad . . . are you awake?"

"I'm fine . . . son . . . help the others first."

"No Dad . . . you first . . . you're in a bad way."

"Damn it, Virgil! What did I just say! You know the code! You took an oath, remember?"

"Ugh, fine." Virgil huffed, rolling his eyes, "Suzan . . . keep him talking . . . I'll be right back."

Suzan nodded,

"Roger!" She said, saluting slightly, "So . . . Dad . . . where do you stand on my education now?" She giggled,

"You're going to be home schooled." He said quietly.

- - -

Finally, Virgil returned, helping Jeff into The Mole before returning to his sister, lifting a large wooden beam off of her ankle. He helped her to stand. She winced slightly, applying pressure to that foot,

"You ok?"

"Fine." She reassured, limping towards the hatch of The Mole. Inside sat Dick and Patricia, "No one else?" Suzan whispered, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Virgil placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly,

"I'm sorry . . . but the readings showed only four survivors."

Suzan sighed, nodding weakly before hobbling over to sit beside Dick,

"Still think they're a bunch of cowboys?" She muttered, leaning forwards and pressing a surgical pad to the side of her head. She looked over at Jeff, "You ok?"

"Fine, honey." He answered, "Though I think I'll be in hospital for a few days before I can go home."

A thought suddenly occurred to her:

"How am I supposed to get home? I'll have to go in Thunderbird 2, but how do I get on there without anyone noticing?" She thought, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. As if he knew what she were thinking, Jeff reached over and placed a hand on hers,

"Don't worry. Virgil will take you home."

Seeing as Dick and Patricia didn't know the name of the rescuer, it was safe to refer to Virgil by his name. Suzan nodded slowly,

"I don't need to go to hospital . . ."

"I know."

"I just want to go home."

Dick and Patricia were too traumatised to be listening in to scoff at Suzan's decision, which she was somewhat thankful for,

"I know you do." Jeff reassured, "It's ok. Things'll be difficult, but I'll get out of there as soon as I can. Until then I want you to stay at home and rest, are we clear?"

Suzan frowned but nodded. She'd be disobeying her Father far too much in the last week or so, so she decided to just agree with him, no matter he had to say. Suddenly, there was a strange, unbalanced feeling and The Mole was thrust back into daylight,

"We're outta there." Suzan sighed, giving her Father's hand a gentle squeeze, "We're saved."

- - -

On the outside, Alan and Gordon were none the wiser as to who had survived the explosion, they didn't know if either on of their family members had been one of the four. As the hatch opened, they both held their breath until finally Suzan limped out onto the grass, falling slightly. Both rushed forwards to help her up. She smiled weakly,

"Thanks." She whispered. It pained the duo to not be able to hold her and kiss her face just to be so happy to have her back. They had to remain professional so instead Alan wrapped a blanket around her and Gordon lifted her towards Thunderbird 2. The emergency services were still yet to arrive,

"This one needs hospital treatment." Virgil called from the hatchway of The Mole. The duo headed over and grinned,

"Hey Dad," They whispered with relief,

"Hey boys . . ." He answered just as quietly, "Good to see you can handle things without me."

**- - - To be continued . . .**

Special thanks to Vorserkeien and Threshold Addict, my two reviewers for the new chapters . . . I'm hoping that some of the old fans will come back, but seeing as I started this almost 2 years ago, it's somewhat a pipe-dream.


	10. An unlikely disagreement

**Disclaimer: **. . . is this REALLY necessary!

**Authors note: **Hey! I'm glad to see some of my older fans coming back! Welcome back, sorry I kept you waiting for so long . . . I had a lot going on in my life, which wasn't too pleasant, but, hey! That's the past and this is the present and we are looking at the future . . . about fifty-nine years into the future lol.

Thanks for backing me up **mcj **on the Virgil smoking thing, from what I've re-watched so far (I'm up to Ep. 7 Thirty Minutes After Noon) and they all do except Alan, even Gordon was smoking a cigar at Lady Penelope's.

**Barbfromutah **I'm glad you think that I'm capturing the conflict well. I'm still a teenager but when I was fourteen I was abandoned by my Mum, so I know what it feels like to be left by someone you trust and love . . . but whatever you do, don't feel sorry for me, please! My Dad's the best! Lol

And, once again, thanks **Threshold Addict**, your comments mean a lot to me!

Anyways . . . let's get on with the show . . .

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Ten: An unlikely disagreement.**

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

Suzan slowly sat up, swotting Virgil's hands away as he reached down to help her up. After a long struggle, she finally got there, letting out a quiet sigh,

"Fine, I guess." She replied, looking the olive-eyed man square in the face, "What happened? Where's Dad? He's ok, isn't he!"

Virgil grinned,

"Relax kiddo. Father's doing great. He's still in hospital." He reassured, "As for what happened, you passed out in Thunderbird 2 on the way home. You're lucky Gordon was there to catch you! That's one nasty bump on the head you've got yourself there, not to mention a broken ankle."

"Grrrrrrrreat . . ." Suzan drawled, rolling her eyes, "Can I get up?"

"'Fraid not, Scott's in charge and he wants you to stay in bed."

"Can I not at least go to my own room?"

Virgil laughed, throwing his head back slightly as he did so,

"I think it's best that you just stay in the medi-bay. Just for a little while . . . so Scott and Grandma can keep an eye on you . . . stop being so desperate to get up and out of here, take it easy for a while. The world's not going to change whilst you're in bed."

"I'm not a baby, y'know!"

"No, but everyone's worried about you squirt. So just do as you're told for once and I'm sure Scott'll let you get up for dinner."

"What time is it?"

"About one. Scott was up all night with you and I took over at dawn."

Suzan smiled weakly,

"Thanks, Virg'."

"Not a problem."

All of a sudden, she whipped the blanket and sheet off of herself and turned so that she stepped out of the bed,

"Back in a sec'!" She called over her shoulder,

"Where're you going!" Virgil exclaimed, jumping to his feet,

"To the bathroom . . ." She huffed,

"Do you need any help?" He asked, genuinely concerned,

". . . in the bathroom! What exactly do you presume I'd need help with!"

"Well, I don't know!" He grumbled, "I'm just trying to take care of you!"

"I'm fine, really." She giggled, shaking her head.

- - -

When she returned, she discovered that Virgil had lit a cigarette, though he wasn't alone. His body was angled towards the doorway where a new figure stood, leaning against the frame,

"John!" Suzan gasped, hopping across the room and up into his arms where he lifted her up against him, "John! I missed you!"

"Hey kiddo!" John beamed, blowing her hair out of her face, "I've missed you too!"

Virgil took a drag of his cigarette and stood,

"Well, looks like my shift's over." He joked, "I'll see you both at dinner, alright?"

"Right!"

- - -

As Virgil wandered back into the living room, which he'd expected to be abandoned, he took another drag of his cigarette,

"I don't suppose you've got one I could pinch?" Scott asked hopefully from the desk,

"I thought you went to bed?" Virgil asked as he walked over, popping open his silver-plated cigarette holder and extending it to Scott who took one and gave him a nod,

"Thanks."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I thought you went to bed . . . you've been up for hours, Scott. You're exhausted!"

"I can't rest . . . not with Dad in the hospital and Suzan concussed and battered in the other room! Someone's got to stay in charge and keep an eye on things. I just can't sleep when something, somewhere isn't going on!"

Virgil smirked, tossing his older brother a box of matches,

"Here . . . you really need to calm down Scott. We can survive for a couple of hours whilst you sleep. Like I told Suz', the world's not going to change whilst you're in bed."

"I know . . . but I just feel extra on alert with Dad in the hospital. Why'd he have to stay so long, anyway?"

"Because he broke both his legs and they're worried about the condition of his spine." Virgil said calmly. He rolled his eyes inwardly. When Scott was tired and stressed and nothing was directly riding on him, he became unreasonable and just plain daft sometimes. If he were on a mission . . . something he could focus on, he was precision sharp, regardless of what was going on in his head. But when it was sitting around at home doing nothing but staring at a wall and watching over his brothers and sister, he went a little dippy in his old age, "Seriously. Get a couple of hours. John and I are here . . . Gordon is . . . around . . ."

Scott sighed,

"I suppose I should . . . you're not going to let me off the hook, huh?"

"Nope."

"Wait a minute . . . did you say you were talking to Suz'?"

"Yeah . . ."

"So, she's awake!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say!" He fumed, jumping up and marching off,

"Great . . . so now he's found another way to procrastinate further . . . fantastic . . ." Virgil muttered, following his brother towards the medi-bay.

- - -

". . . was like . . . amazing! It was the greatest feeling! Such a rush!" Suzan exclaimed, grinning and throwing her arms up into the air above her head with a giggle.

John grinned,

"Well, I'm glad that you had so much fun on a mission . . ."

"It wasn't the mission I enjoyed . . . it was the freedom and the responsibility. The fact that Dad actually let me off of my leash for awhile and get out there and do what you guys do!"

"Well, that's good."

"Not that it'll ever happen again in a million years." She sulked, dropping her head,

"I'm sure he will." The blonde reassured, lounging back in his seat, "You know Dad . . . he's always saying things like that, he'll come around. You've just got to show him that you're responsible."

"What're you doing out of bed!" Scott demanded as he walked in, scowling at his sister who was sitting a top of the bed in her pink silk brocade pyjamas, facing John.

Suzan rolled her eyes, pushing a mound of hair off of her pale face, scowling at him with sapphire eyes,

"Hello Scott." She drawled, each word dripping with disdain,

"Get back in bed, Suzan." He huffed, "You should be resting."

"Says the man with the dark circles beneath his eyes."

"If you want to be treated like an adult, you really should start acting like one." Muttered the oldest as he stared at her with a look of authority as Virgil slipped in. The Thunderbird 2 pilot glanced over at John with a wary look,

"I am!"

"No, you're acting like a baby! Why don't you just do as you're told for once? You wouldn't get yourself into such stupid situations if you listened to Father and I!"

"Oh yes, because you're full of such great advice!"

"Ugh! Teenagers! You think you know everything, don't you!"

"No! I never said that!"

"Alan was exactly the same, y'know!"

"Scott . . ." John began. As the second eldest, he felt that it was his duty to jump in and stop this argument. Usually it were Scott who would jump in and break up a disagreement between his siblings. But John could tell he was tired and obviously wound up tightly. Suzan was very similar in the way that she had a short fuse when it came to Scott,

"You're such a hypocrite, y'know that, right? You are not DAD! You will never be Dad, you're nothing like him! You haven't got a hope in hell of ever coming close to him . . . but there is a similarity! You BOTH think that you know what's best for me! Not one of you has ever asked my opinion! What I want to do . . . where I want to be! Don't you think I'm sick of being by myself!"

"Suzan . . ." Virgil soothed, "Come on, calm down . . ."

"You're such a brat!" Scott shot back,

"What has gotten into the pair of you?" Virgil asked suddenly, "You two never used to argue, now all of a sudden it's like you're at each others throats!"

"Mmm . . . Father mentioned that before . . . he said that since Suzan's been back, you two have been going at it like you hate each other." John agreed,

"He's so annoying!" Suzan fumed, "Thinking he can tell me what to do!"

"I'm your brother! I'm in charge whilst Dad's gone! I CAN tell you what to do and I'm telling you to get back in bed!"

Suzan huffed staring at him coldly, refusing to move,

"Just do it, Suzan." Virgil sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He looked up and jumped, she'd turned those cold eyes on him, staring at him with hurt and disbelief,

"Fine." She muttered, climbing back into bed, crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly, staring back at the three of them, "Now what?"

"Go to sleep." Scott muttered, "For the love of God, do something that'll keep you quiet!"

"Why don't you go away?" She asked, tilting her head to one side,

"Why don't you go back to school or something? Then at least we won't have to listen to you sitting around here moaning."

"Scott!" John and Virgil exclaimed in horror. This was very unlike Scott, he never spoke harshly to any of them, especially not Suzan. That was Gordon and Alan's job to wind her up. Suzan simply stared at him in disbelief. She blinked, her eyes glazed over with tears,

"Ok . . . I will . . ." She whispered,

"Good." Scott huffed, before storming out of the room and right into his Grandmother who stood, with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot, "Oh . . . h-hey Grandma!" Scott beamed,

"Scott Tracy!" She snapped, "How could you?"

"She was being a brat."

The elderly woman huffed and marched past him into the medi-bay before shutting the door in his face. Scott sighed as he heard his little sister burst into tears. He placed his hand on the door handle hesitantly before opening the door. He smiled weakly,

"I'm sorry, kiddo." He said guiltily. She looked up, a tear rolling down her cheek. She sniffled slightly,

"Me too." She agreed. He smirked, walking over and leaning down for a hug,

"I'm just tired and angry at myself for not being able to help you and Father before you were hurt."

"Don't be." She soothed, placing a hand on his cheek, "You did the best you could and we're fine so it all ended well."

Scott nodded in agreement,

"Right."

"And you don't have to worry, I've decided to go to school in Japan. I was accepted, so I'm going." She said with a smile, "No more little sisters hanging around moaning." She teased.

**- - - To be continued . . .**

Sorry for such a slow, crappy chapter . . . I just want to ask **everyone** that reads this, PLEASE PLEASE review! I've had over 600 hits with this, yet only 30 reviews . . . I just want to say PLEASE review, I can't get better or write what you like if you DON'T TELL ME! Lol

Thanks everyone who is reviewing! Reviewers are MUCH LOVED!


	11. Back to normal

**Disclaimer: **. . . just . . . no . . .

**Authors note: **This is a really crap chapter, I apologise in advance! It really does suck . . . thanks **monkey-chan** for such enthusiasm! I like receiving reviews like that, it makes me so giggly and excited!

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Eleven: Back to normal.**

It had been a month a half since the Lea Valley Academy incident.

Jeff's legs were still in casts, though he was happy to be home and back in charge of International Rescue. He'd felt useless and weak in hospital and had almost cried with happiness when the Doctor had told him that he could go home.

Everything, for the moment was at peace, the boys were all getting along fine. John was in the process of publishing his sixth text book, so he and Alan were coming and going like there was no tomorrow, much to the annoyance of Alan, who was just beginning his new relationship with Tin-tin. At first, Jeff had been sceptical, though it didn't seem to bother either one work-wise so he guessed it would acceptable for the moment. They seemed happy enough, cuddled up around the island.

Gordon was happy enough, he'd discovered another underwater cave whilst scuba-ing last week and consequently was spending a lot of time investigating that. Scott seemed ok, there wasn't anything different about his life this year that hadn't been last year. He was just average. Virgil had gone quiet again, now that Suzan had gone away to Japan until Christmas. He seemed a little miserable, perhaps because he had no-one to really talk about art and music with, but he also seemed relatively happy. Just quiet.

As far as Jeff was aware, Suzan was fine. He'd just received a letter from her explaining what school was like and so on and so forth. She was at an English-run school just out side of Kobe, there were a lot of English and American children there, as well as a hand-full of other Europeans and Japanese.

In fact, he had been sitting there, holding the lavender stationary for a long time now. He'd read it three times, but was yet to place it down. He was just happy to hear from her. In the 'old days', months would've elapsed without a letter from his youngest.

At that point, his Mother walked in from the kitchen,

"Pork for dinner, Jeff, is that alright?"

"That's fine." Jeff said with a nod,

"Are you reading that letter again?" She giggled, giving him a soft shake of the head, "You know, it'll never get answered if you just read it." She chuckled, "What did she have to say, anyway?"

"That she's getting along fine. She's having a good time. She's got a new boyfriend . . . some Japanese musician she met one night when she was out with friends."

"Oh . . . that's nice!" Ruth beamed, "Let's hope you don't scare this one off . . . perhaps he could come over for New Year?"

"Mom! You can't be suggesting that we bring a stranger on to the island to stay!" Jeff scowled, "What if we get called out on a mission."

Ruth giggled mischievously,

"I'm sure Suzan can keep him occupied in the event of an emergency." She called over her shoulder as she returned to the kitchen,

"Hmmm . . ." Jeff murmured, finally placing the letter down and lowering his hand to the controls of his motorised hover-chair,

"I am so jealous of that thing," Scott observed as he entered in his swimming trunks, towel draped around his shoulders,

"Don't be." Jeff answered gruffly, "I hate this thing." He muttered,

"Heh, no worries, you'll be out of it within a month or so. You'll see."

Jeff muttered something under his breath as he headed towards the chess board where Brains sat, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. It was time for their daily chess game,

"Have you seen Virgil, Father?"

Jeff shook his head,

"Not recently, no. Why?"

"Just wondered where he'd disappeared to."

"Maybe he's in his room." Jeff suggested with a shrug, "I'm not too sure."

- - -

Later that evening Alan and Tin-tin sat on the beach, staring out across the darkening ocean. Alan laid back against a smooth-textured rock, one leg bent, the other lying strait along the sand. Tin-tin was nestled between them, resting her back against his chest. She sighed happily,

"This is nice . . . away from the others for awhile . . ." She sighed,

"Hmmm . . . no Gordon to tease us . . ." He chuckled, stroking a hand through her hair, letting his eyes drift shut,

"You still owe me that date, Mr. Tracy!" She scolded playfully, "Don't you forget that!"

"I know . . . I know . . ." Alan sighed, "But no one can leave the island right now, we're down in numbers now that Suzan's gone, we can't even use her."

"I miss your sister," Tin-tin mumbled, "It was nice having someone closer to my age . . . a girl, I mean . . . to talk to about things I can't talk to you and Grandma Tracy about."

Alan smiled weakly,

"Yeah . . . she'll be back at Christmas and you guys can chat about shoes all you want!"

Tin-tin huffed and sat up, turning and glaring at him,

"Is that all you think I am? A pretty face with a superficial personality?"

"What? No!"

"Then what does it mean?"

"That you can talk to my sister about the more girly things . . ."

"Oh yes! Because all Suzan and I can possibly have to talk about is shoes and men?"

"Well . . . she's just a kid . . . it's not like you can talk to her about adult stuff, is it?"

Tin-tin rolled her eyes,

"If you don't know your own family, I don't know how I ever expected you to know me!" She muttered, shaking her head, "There is so much more than just . . . the things you obviously think . . ."

"I know that you're smart . . . you're beautiful and funny . . . there is so much more to you than what I said . . . Tin-tin, you're misunderstanding me!"

Just then, Jeff's voice floated up from Alan's watch,

"Alan," He began sternly, "There's an emergency. Virgil's going to need your help."

"Coming, Father . . ." Alan sighed, rising to his feet slowly. He looked down at Tin-tin who was staring down at the sand beneath her, "I'm sorry . . . we'll finish this later." He breathed, leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled weakly before turning and watching after him as he ran off down the beach towards the villa.

- - -

The mission was simple enough. Run away fire . . . arson . . . family stuck in building . . . walls about to collapse . . . y'know . . . the usual. The International Rescue boys had seen so many instances like this, it was almost automatic the way that they handled it.

Just as they were preparing to leave, a familiar pink Roles Royce pulled up along side of the quartet. Parker stepped out and smiled, jogging around to open the door to let Lady Penelope step out,

"Hello, boys." She beamed, flashing them a pearly-white smile, "Good job!"

"Thanks, Lady Penelope." Scott answered, sending Virgil a sly sideways glance. He knew very well that his younger brother had fallen hard for the aristocratic young woman. She was only two years older than Virgil, Scott's age, so there was no major problem there, but Virgil was shy, especially around women, even one he'd known for many years like Penelope,

"Yeah . . ." Gordon agreed, "Thanks."

"So, uh, what're you doing out here?" Virgil asked, attempting to be smooth though inside his heart was racing,

"Well I was on my way home, I'd been visiting one of my girlfriends, when Parker noticed Thunderbird 2 over the trees."

"Oh, right."

"Father tells us that you'll be joining us on the island for Christmas and New Year." Scott said, adjusting his sash almost irritably,

"Yes," Lady Penelope answered with a smile, "It'll be a lovely vacation, right, Parker?"

"Oh, yes M'lady!"

"In fact, I spoke to your Father earlier today." Lady Penelope, "It would appear your Grandmother's talked him into letting Suzan have a friend over for New Years."

"Is this the new boyfriend, then?" Alan asked with a frown,

"I didn't know Suzan had a new boyfriend." Gordon said, astonished, "Lucky kid . . . she gets all the fun!"

"Yeah . . . Tin-tin told me."

"How did Tin-tin know?" Scott asked, furrowing his brow,

"Suzan told her. In a letter."

"Oh . . . so Dad and Tin-tin get letters, but I guess that we're just not privy." Gordon grumbled, "We only rescued her from near-death . . ."

Lady Penelope giggled,

"I'm sure there's a reason." She smiled, "Would you boys like to join me for some tea?"

"We really need to be getting back!" Alan cut in,

"Why? No rush . . ." Virgil answered,

"Uh . . . yeah . . . there is!"

"What?" The other three asked,

"I . . . uh . . . look, I don't have to tell you fellas anything!"

"Oh I get it . . ." Gordon snickered, "Having trouble with Tin-tin again?"

"It's none of your business!" Alan snapped,

"C'mon . . . I guess we should get back . . . it's probably for the best." Scott sighed.

The group all said their goodbyes to Lady Penelope before clambering into their respective crafts and heading back to Tracy Island.

- - -

"... oyobi ta no nyuusu de, International Rescue mouichido igirisu no minami no hi wo sukutta!"

"…_**and in other news, International Rescue once again saved the day in the South of England!"**_

Suzan whirled around as she prepared to exit the ramen bar she'd been seated in with her friends when she'd distinctly heard 'International Rescue' mentioned on the television behind the counter,

"…kesa no hayai de ha, hi ha shuto no kougai no seinen niyotte hajime rareru no hi houkoku sa re ta rondon. Sore ha sore wo houkoku sa reru International Rescue jikan inai no bamen ni ari hijou ni atsui ie kara no go no keiretsu wo kyuujo suru koto wo fuku de i ta te de sugu ni saigai wo motte i ta."

"…**_in the early hours of this morning, a fire was reported to of been started by youths on the outskirts of the capital, London. It is reported that International Rescue were on the scene within an hour and soon had the disaster in hand which included rescuing a family of five from their burning home."_**

Suzan jumped as a heavy hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned and was met by the concerned face of a surprisingly tall Japanese boy with sleek, strait, shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes. He smiled at her reassuringly,

"Yoi ka, Suzan-chan?" He asked,

"_**Are you ok, Suzan?"**_

"Hai Suguru-kun, watashi ha umaku aru. Watashi ha kono repooto nitsuite choudo kouki kokoro ga tsuyokatta sore ha subete de aru." She answered with a smile and a nod.

"_**Yes Suguru, I'm fine. I was just curious about this report, is all."**_

"Moushibu naku, yoku saa! Watashi tachi ha eiga wo nogaso u to omotte iru!"

"_**Alright, well, come on! We're going to miss the movie!"**_

"Kuru koto!"

"_**Coming!"**_

Suzan sighed, the news had changed now. She'd missed the end of the report from talking to Suguru. She'd have to call and ask Jeff later to find out and make sure everyone was alright. She was having far too much fun in Japan. Far more than a student should have at boarding school, but the country was so free and liberated, and the people so polite. She loved it, though she was looking forwards to Christmas.

In fact, she'd already begun shopping for her brothers and Father. As she jogged to catch up with Suguru, who'd headed off towards the cinema, she couldn't help but wonder if they missed her.

- - -

On the island, Virgil and Scott stood on the balcony, leaning against the railings,

"I think that this year could be it . . ." Scott said to Virgil with a smirk, "You should tell her how you feel."

"Are you kidding? What would she want with a guy like me?" Virgil snorted,

"What's wrong with you?"

"She's beautiful and sophisticated!" He muttered, "And I'm . . ."

"Talented and caring . . . a catch for any woman . . . I think that's what they're usually after . . ."

"Heh . . . but I'm not sophisticated! I'm a yank, remember? I don't know how to drink tea . . . or play cricket . . . or anything that she probably does!"

"Well, if you knew how to wear make-up . . . I'd worry." Scott joked,

"Scott! I'm serious! I don't deserve a woman like her!"

"Well I think you do!" Said the elder, "And if it kills me, I'll see you happy!" He stated with a nod,

"Dinner!" Called out Ruth to the boys,

"C'mon . . . we'll talk later . . ." Scott breathed, pushing off of the railings and heading inside with the others.

**- - - To be continued . . .**

Thanks again to all of my readers! Especially my regulars! If there's anything you want or if you have any ideas jot them down in a review and I'll do my best to bow down to your wishes! I live to serve!


	12. Giji

**Disclaimer:** Look, I don't own the bloody thing!

**Authors note:** Guess what guys! I only JUST realised that the word 'Somewhere' in the title on has been miss-spelt! Wow! My observation's impeccable!

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Twelve: Giji.**

Jeff Tracy 'hmmed' as he scanned through a few small sheets of baby pink paper. He placed them down a top of his desk and 'hmmed' once again. Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan all watched patiently yet curiously as he did this, each with furrowed brows.

Finally, Jeff looked at them and spoke,

"Your sister will be arriving on the twenty-third. Christmas isn't that big a deal in Japan so their term ends late." He informed then, "Going on the assumption that you're not called out on a rescue, I need one of you to go and collect her from the air field and bring her home. Any volunteers?"

The four exchanged looks. The four were still somewhat upset that she hadn't written to them personally, only their Father and Tin-tin. The most hurt of these was Virgil, he'd always done his best and tried his hardest to include and protect his little sister, and she re-paid him by forgetting him?

It cut deep.

"I'll go." Alan suddenly said, "That is, if Tin-tin can come with me . . . I mean, I could take Tin-tin shopping on the mainland, maybe pick up some last minute groceries for dinner and then get Suzan on the way home?"

"That's not a bad idea, son." Jeff said with a smile, "I know the four of you are sour because she hasn't written, but don't you remember what it was like at school?" He asked, "It's tough finding time for every little thing like that."

"Yeah . . . we know . . ." The quartet droned.

- - -

"Chuui subete no jukyaku, ima de ha watashi tachi ha go sa kyuu toujou hikou kiroguramu ichi de aru, geeto dai nana no nyuuyooku he no toukyou. Joukyaku zei ha motte iru geeto de jubi ga deki ta karera no kippu oyobi toujou pasu wo yorokobasu?  
Arigatou!"

"**_Attention all passengers, we are now boarding flight KG one five three nine, Tokyo to New York at gate number seven. Would all passengers please have their tickets and boarding passes ready at the gate? Thank you!"_**

Suzan looked around, frowning slightly,

"Gate seven . . ." She mumbled to herself, before spotting the small blue sign across the airport. She began to run, knowing she was late, her school uniform flowing around her as she sprinted, lugging her heavy duffle bag, across the airport towards the gate.

She hadn't had time to change, getting the school bus to Kobe and then a train to Tokyo, and now a plane from Tokyo to New York, all so she could spend a few extra hours with her family. She'd have plenty of time to shower and change on the island.

"Konbanha fujin! Watashi ha miru anata no kippu oyobi toujou pasu wo yorokobashi te mo yoi ka?"

"_**Good evening, Madam! May I please see your ticket and boarding pass?"**_

"Hai." Suzan nodded, handing the stewardess her ticket and boarding pass with a smile,

"_**Hai."**_

"Sore ha utsukushii . . . hontouni arigatou . . . de kika reru ni choudo tsuuro kono dara  
faasuto, kurasu ha anata no hidari ni anata no hairi nasai you ni aru subarashii hikou wo mochi nasai, Tracy san!

"**_That's lovely...thank you very much...if you'd just like to head on down the gangway, first class is on your left as your enter. Have a nice flight, Miss Tracy!"_**

Suzan smiled and nodded. All of a sudden, she was extremely tired. Yawning, she staggered slightly down the gangway towards the waiting plane, heading strait for her first class seat where she near instantly fell asleep.

She slept the entire journey to America as she was roused by someone gently shaking her shoulder. Suzan opened up bleary eyes, startled,

"Excuse me, Miss. But we've arrived in New York." Quietly said a young Japanese stewardess,

"Oh!" Suzan gasped, "Arigatou!" She thanked before snatching up her duffle bag and making towards the exit.

- - -

". . . is that her?"

"No . . ."

"What about her?"

"Alan, don't you know what your own sister looks like?" Tin-tin snapped,

"Of course I do . . . she's there!"

"That's not even a girl, Alan!" The slightly older woman huffed, "Honestly . . . she's not been gone THAT long . . . you must remember what she looks like!"

"I do! I'm telling you . . . look . . . there! THAT'S her!" He said, pointing at, surprisingly, the correct teenager,

"Suzan!" Tin-tin called, waving above her head, "Over here!"

"Tin-tin!" Suzan gasped, running over in her black pleated skirt and blazer, crinkled from her slumber on the plane, "Alan!" She beamed, reaching up and hugging the blonde, "Sorry I kept you waiting, I fell asleep on the plane."

"You slept through the landing?" Tin-tin asked,

"The way she snores, she can sleep through a nuclear explosion!" Alan scoffed,

"Giji . . ." Suzan muttered under her breath,

"_**Bastard . . ."**_

"Oh great . . . now she's muttering in a foreign language!" Alan fumed, throwing his arms up in the air, dramatically,

"Suzan! Ten wo mochi nasai, kare ha kousei na nayamu koto de aru!" Tin-tin scolded,

"_**Have some respect, he's just teasing!"**_

"I forgot you could speak Japanese, Tin-tin!"

"What did she say, Tin-tin?" Alan asked,

"She said, 'Nogasa' . . . I think she meant, 'Nogasa Reru', it means 'Missed you'." Tin-tin said with a smile, "Right, Suzan?"

"Huh? Oh, yah! I'm always making grammar mistakes like that, no wonder the shop owners in Kobe give me funny looks!"

"Awh! You missed your big brother, huh?" Alan teased, wrapping an arm around his sister and hugging her tightly, "I missed you too, kiddo!" He chuckled, "So tell me about this boyfriend then . . ."

"Uhm . . . ok . . ." Suzan mumbled, blushing, "His name's Suguru. Hijikata Suguru."

"Hijikata?" Tin-tin asked, raising an eyebrow, "As in the computer company, Hijikata?"

"That's the one!"

"Wow . . . my sister . . . dating a computer nerd . . ."

Suzan scowled,

"No . . . his Father owns the company . . . Suguru's not that kind of guy . . ."

"What kind of guy is he?"

"Well . . . he's a musician . . . he's sweet, he's kind . . . he's caring . . . y'know . . . I think Dad'll like him!"

"Does he speak English?"

"Not . . . well, no. Uhm, he started learning when he met me."

"Awh! That is so adorable!" Tin-tin gushed, "I mean . . . that's so cute!"

"Heh," Suzan smirked, "He's been trying really hard so he can talk to Dad and the guys, you and I'll be fine though." She giggled. Tin-tin nodded,

"Tonight, you'll have to tell me ALL about him! We'll have some ice cream and watch a movie in our pyjamas!"

"It's a date!"

- - -

"They'll be here any minute." Jeff told his Mother who could hardly contain herself with excitement as she hopped about slightly from the ball of one foot to the other,

"I know it's only been four months but I can't wait to see my little Suzan again! Oh I remember the day she was born like it were yesterday. You held her in your arms, she looked so much like Lucille, even back then!"

"She looks just like her now," Jeff sighed. Ruth nodded,

"Those big blue eyes and lovely brown hair . . . hah . . . the boys were so curious about her . . . do you remember what John asked?"

"What's wrong with her face?" Jeff chuckled, "She had Jaundice and he thought she was a mutant."

"Well, he was nine . . ." Ruth sighed with a smile, "It'll be a shame for Alan to go up to Thunderbird 5 tomorrow though it'll be nice to see John again . . . he seems to spend a lot more time up there than Alan does."

"I know . . . that's just how it works out, though, it's only fair as John was up there for Christmas last year, so it's Alan's turn this year."

Ruth nodded slowly,

"I know . . . though I would love to have all six of them here for Christmas and Easter . . ."

"Well, Brains is working on an automated system for Thunderbird 5 but it'll be a long time until that's suitable. I would never use it full-time anyway, nothing is more efficient than my boys."

"Oh, I know that . . ."

"Look . . . on the horizon . . ."

"Oooh, Yesssss!" Ruth squealed. Jeff arched an eyebrow at his Mother who sent him a look back, "My only Granddaughter, Jefferson!" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips, "If it wasn't for Tin-tin, I think I'd go insane!"

The duo watched as the little red and white plane bobbed it's way across the ocean and landed on the island, somewhere out of view. Virgil, who had recently entered hearing his Grandmother squeal, lit up his cigar. He smirked,

"They must be home." He said between puffs. Jeff nodded,

"Yes, son . . . where's Scott?"

"Uh . . ." Virgil raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought,

"I'm right here, Father." He said from behind, "I was just running a couple of checks on Thunderbird 1."

- - -

_Hi._

_My name's Suzan Louise Tracy, I'm sixteen years old and I was born in New York, in the United States of America. I have five older brothers; Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan._

_Because of my Father's finances and enterprise, we moved to our very own island . . . which initially one would think is cool . . . but once you constantly get sent away to go to school, it becomes more and more tiresome._

Suzan huffed, scribbling out everything she'd just written.

_My name's Suzan Tracy._

_I was abandoned at the age of fourteen._

Another huff, yet ore scribbling.

_I'm Suzan Tracy, sixteen years old. I attend school in Japan and am fluent in three languages other than my own. I live on an Island in the Pacific Ocean with my family and some people who work for my Father. I'm currently dating a musician named Suguru._

_I am happy with my life._

"UGH!" Suzan fumed, "I'll never finish this homework!" She growled,

"What homework's that then?" Gordo asked from the doorway,

"Hey Gordo . . ." Suzan sighed as he sauntered up to her desk, placing down a small plate with a slice of pie on it,

"From Grandma," He said, "So what's this homework about?"

"I have to write an introduction to myself. I figured I'd write it in English and then translate it later. It'll be easier . . . my Kanji's not very strong."

"Ah. I see . . . well, what've you written so far?" He asked, reaching down to pick up her notebook. She slapped her hands down on it firmly,

"No!" She exclaimed. Gordon frowned, "Sorry . . . it's just . . . I need to do this myself . . . no help . . ."

"Well you could say that you're a control freak . . ." Gordon muttered, rolling his eyes, "We're all gonna play Sherades in a few, fancy joining us?"

"Yeah . . . sure . . . just let me have one more whack at this . . . ok?"

"Ok . . . see you in a few then . . ."

_Hello._

_I'm Suzan Louise Tracy and I'm sixteen years old._

_If it weren't for my Father and brothers, I think that I'd be lost. There's not a better family I could wish for, we fight sometimes but deep-down, I love them as much as they love me._

"Well . . . that's cheesy . . ." She sighed, dropping her pen down on top of the desk and closing her ledger up with a sigh, "I've got two weeks to do it I suppose . . ." She breathed, standing, pushing the chair back away from her and heading out onto the landing where she bumped into Tin-tin,

"Hello Suzan!" Tin-tin grinned, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders, "Are you coming to play some party games?"

"Yeah . . . though, I hate Sherades!"

Tin-tin giggled,

"Don't worry . . . me too . . ."

"Then why the pain!" Suzan giggled, "Why the torture…!"

"Who knows?"

"There they are!" Jeff exclaimed as Tin-tin and Suzan walked into the lounge together.

The entire household were all sat waiting, except for John, who was of course, still up in Thunderbird 5. Lady Penelope and Parker were also both present, much to the excitement of Suzan. She'd spent a lot of time with Lady Penelope at her mansion in England when he Father or her brother's could pick her up and take her home for any occasion. She rushed forwards and embraced the sophisticated woman,

"Oh, Suzan . . ." Lady Penelope gushed, "You look so beautiful . . . I haven't seen you since your birthday! You've got a nice healthy glow! Now . . . what's all this I hear about your new boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Suz' . . . I'm kinda curious about this guy, too." Scott mused, taking a drag of his cigarette. Almost everyone was smoking savour for Suzan, Kyrano, Ruth and Alan, though it was not entirely uncommon in this household,

"Hmm . . . you didn't say much in your letter." Jeff chimed in,

"Let's play a game!" Tin-tin said, coming to the rescue, "I'm sure we don't want to know all this now!"

"Oh, I do." Scott said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest,

"Yeah, Tin-tin! Me too!" Virgil added,

"C'mon . . . do tell!" Gordon smirked,

"It's like they're enjoying watching me squirm . . ." Suzan thought. She shrugged, "His name's Hijikata Suguru . . ."

"Yes, as in Hijikata computers!" Alan suddenly said,

"Wow . . . Suzan's bagged herself an heir!" Scott laughed,

"Well . . . yes . . . though, he's not really interested in that . . . he's a musician."

"A musician?"

"Yeah . . . y'know . . .? Plays guitar . . . sings . . . he makes good money doing it too."

"Good money?" Jeff was suddenly alert, "You mean he doesn't go to school?"

"How about that game, then?" Tin-tin intervened desperately,

"No, Father. I think you should know that he doesn't go to school. He's nineteen."

"What about college?"

"He didn't want to go."

"Didn't want to go or didn't have the grades?"

"He didn't want to go, Dad, he's brilliant! He really is! I can't wait for you to meet him! His mind . . . his thoughts . . . they're extraordinary!"

"He can't be that brilliant if he doesn't speak English!" Alan scoffed,

"He doesn't speak English!" Scott exclaimed, eyes wide,

"Well, going on that premise, Alan, you must be a complete idiot as you can barely manage the simplicities of English!" Suzan snapped, "He's not an idiot because he doesn't speak English. He's never really had to, though he's learning. He speaks Mandarin very well! And French!"

"You two must make a right pair!" Gordon chuckled. Suzan rolled her eyes,

"You see . . . this is why I was hesitant to tell you! I knew you'd judge him before you met him. When you meet him, you'll understand. He's a genius and just because he doesn't use his intelligence to fly silly planes all day, or drive fast cars, or . . . or fix things . . . or fly around in space doesn't mean he's an idiot! He's a great man!"

"Ok . . . alright . . ." Jeff soothed, "This remains to be seen, but until then, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you, Father . . ." She sighed, "Please guys . . .?" She asked, looking at the Tracy brothers desperately, "I know you're looking out for me . . . and I love you for it . . . but don't scare him, please?"

"Fine . . . the four of them droned . . ."

"And besides . . ." Alan began, "It won't be me he'll be contending with, it'll be John."

"Oh great . . ." Suzan drawled, "So I'll have those four! The morality brigade? Grrrrrrrreat . . ."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked,

"Face it, Scott, when you and John pair off it's like you're Dad re-born or something . . . the two of you think you've got so much authority!"

"We do."

"Anyways . . . on with a game . . .?" Lady Penelope began hopefully, "C'mon . . . that's enough of this . . . how about . . . uhm . . ." She trailed off, thinking.

Suzan sighed, resting her head on Virgil's shoulder who reassuringly patted the top of her head,

"Sorry, kiddo." He said honestly, "I didn't realise they'd push you so much."

"It's ok Virg'. Not a problem." She sighed, "When they meet him, they'll understand . . . so . . . uh . . . how's every little thing?" She asked, looking up at him and smirking. She knew about his 'little crush' as much as Scott did and he knew that. What he didn't know is that she'd been sworn to secrecy by Lady Penelope on some interesting information.

**- - - To be continued . . .**

Just out of curiosity, who's everyone's favourite?

I realise that I rarely mention Gordon . . . but that's because I cannot stand him . . . lol


	13. Operation coverup

**Disclaimer: **I can't believe that I'm still making myself do these things! I don't own it! I didn't create it . . . I wasn't even thought of when Thunderbirds was created . . . my Dad hadn't even hit double digits yet!

**Authors note: **We have some newbies! Yay! Thanks for taking an interest in the story! I'm glad that everyone's enjoying it so much! You're all writing some really lovely things and I truly appreciate it all!

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Thirteen: Operation cover-up.**

He'd been sitting, waiting for his plane for a good two hours.

It wasn't like he'd booked it at the last minute, he'd booked it in November, as soon as he'd managed to talk his Father into letting him go out to a lone island by himself for New Years. Not that his Father had much choice, he was nineteen, after all. Nineteen was the age of adulthood in Japan, so even if his Father had banned him from going, he would've.

After all, she was there.

He glanced up over the top of his Japanese magazine to see a man in navy blue overalls approaching him,

"Mister Hijikata?"

Suguru nodded, he wanted to keep conversation to a minimum, he was really struggling with English a little, it was, after all, one of the most difficult languages to learn, at least in his opinion. He didn't often struggle with foreign languages, but he was determined to not give up on this because he wanted to be able to talk to her family. He wanted to be able to talk to her . . . even though she was fluent in Japanese, he thought it might be nice for her to relax sometimes and speak in her own language,

"Your plane's ready, sir. Sorry about the delay, it's a very busy time of year."

"It's fine." Suguru answer, scooping up his duffle bag as he stood from the table he'd been sitting at,

"So you're headed over to Tracy Island, huh?" Asked the technician as he led Suguru to a small green plane,

"Yes, to visit my girlfriend."

"Ahh . . . is that the young Asian lady?"

"No." Suguru said with a frown, "Suzan."

"Ahh . . . young Miss Tracy, sorry, I thought that you'd be for the other girl there."

Suguru smiled weakly, tossing his duffle bag in the seat behind his and turned to hand the technician some money, purely and simply to get him to leave him alone,

"Well, thank you very much." He said, smiling again, before turning and clambering up into the pilot's seat, "Not long now . . ." He told himself, "So tired . . . I just want to curl up with her and fall asleep."

- - -

Suzan was hovering around impatiently on the balcony. The only other person around was Virgil who sat at the piano beside the French doors, composing something, Suzan guessed, though she wasn't a hundred percent sure,

"It's a nice day. He should be able to see the island quite clearly." Suzan called over her shoulder as she leant against the railings, staring out at the horizon,

"What time did he say that he was going to get here?" Virgil asked, looking up from the piano. She spun around grinning at him, "He didn't He just said that he were coming today. It's hard to predict times like that."

Virgil nodded understandingly, lowing his face back again,

"She really puts you to shame, y'know . . ." His inner-voice began to nag, "She has the courage to defy Father and make her own decisions. To show her care and affection for someone he doesn't approve of and you can't even tell the girl you love that you love here . . . and she's acceptable to Father! Though it's rejection you fear, right? Not Dad! Not your Father! Look, if you really are THAT pathetic, then ask her for help . . . ask your baby sister for help!"

"Virg' . . .?" Suddenly Suzan's voice broke into his thoughts, "Are you ok? You just growled . . ."

Virgil looked up, she was standing right beside him, long brunette hair tumbling down from behind a thick black head band that was wrapped around her skull, over her ears. Her large blue eyes were full of curiosity and concern, her brows knitted together slightly,

"I'm fine, kiddo . . ." He chuckled, raising a finger up and gently touching her chin in an adoring-older-brother kind-of way. She frustratedly tossed her head away to the side, rolling her eyes. Of course, he forgot. She wasn't five anymore. She was almost grown up now . . . she didn't need her weird big brother looking out for her anymore. She didn't need anyone anymore, she had this precious new boyfriend, "Sorry . . . I just . . . I'm frustrated with myself, that's all."

"Are you having problems?"

"A few . . ."

"It's not your music, huh? Let me guess, girl trouble, Virg'?" She asked, nudging him over with her hips and sitting beside him on the piano-stool, "Would you like some feminine advice?" She asked, matter-of-factly.

Virgil quirked an eyebrow,

"When did my baby sister become some worldly?" He asked, smiling sadly,

"When she grew up." She answered softly, "Heh . . . I never had a Mum, growing up, you know that . . . I've taught myself all this make-up malarkey and . . . and . . . I was left to my own devices when it came to dating."

"Y'know . . . when I was your age . . . I didn't date."

"Yeah . . . well . . . I imagine it would've been hard, half the population being consumed by dinosaurs and all that jazz!"

"OI!" Virgil exclaimed, grabbing her around the ribs, tickling her relentlessly, "I'm not THAT much older than you are, young lady!"

She screamed before laughing loudly, trashing her head and arms about,

"Vir . . . Virgil . . . s . . . STOP!" She pleaded though giggles, "Please!" She begged, "I can't . . . I can't breathe!"

"Are you killing our kid sister again, Virgil?" John asked as he entered, "I thought someone was dying in here from that scream!"

Scott was soon by his side, out of breath,

"What was the scream for!" He panicked,

"Virgil tickled me!" Suzan whined, crossing her arms over her chest,

"She called me old!"

"Wow . . . I guess that makes us older, huh Scott?"

"I guess . . ." Scott sighed,

"Hey guys . . .?" Suzan suddenly asked, "Uhm . . . I have a question to ask you three . . . I don't dare ask Gordon and especially not Alan . . . they'll only laugh, but I am taking a risk with you three . . ."

"What risk's that?" Virgil asked, "You know you can trust us with anything."

"You're the big brothers. The responsible ones . . . sometimes it feels like I can barely hold my breath without one of you three there to make sure I still have a pulse . . . so whatever you do, when I ask this, don't jump to conclusions!"

"So ahead!" John said, "We're listening."

"Someday . . . in the future . . . FAR future . . . when it comes time for me to, y'know . . . marry . . . ahem . . . what do you think Dad'll make me do?"

"I think he'll ask you to choose." Scott said honestly, "He'll ask you to say no and stay here with International Rescue . . . or he tell you to leave . . . and stay on the mainland . . ."

Suzan swallowed hard,

"Right."

"Why'd you ask? Planning on getting hitched!" John joked. She stared at him blankly,

"John, I'm sixteen." She said, plainly, flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder,

"Alright, kiddo . . . relax!" He cried defensively, his blonde quaff tumbling into his eye. He pushed it back with annoyance before smirking, "Though . . . who knows . . . it might be sooner than you think . . ."

"Yeah . . . if I wanna die by Dad's hands, but from the sounds of things, I'm destined to disappoint him. As much as I love you guys and am dedicated to saving and helping people . . . I am not going to waste my life away rotting in misery and loneliness on this god forsaken rock!" She declared proudly, "It would be a waste or talent and beauty!" She joked, adjusting the strap of her bright pink bikini-top which poked out from beneath a black tank-top.

"Well, that sure gives our lives meaning . . . huh?" Scott huffed, rolling his eyes,

"All you boys have more discipline than I do . . . I'm still young . . . I wanna see the world!" She exclaimed, wandering back out onto the balcony, "I'm just a kid, as you three keep saying . . . I want my chance to achieve things . . . to be somebody . . ." She trailed off, turning back around and regarding the trio, "To MEAN something to somebody! I mean . . . to REALLY matter to someone other than you guys!" She sighed, resting her hands on her thighs which were clad in black, baggy three-quarter-length surfer shorts with pink slogans etched up the sides. On her feet were pink flip flops as she wiggled her toes impatiently. She lifted one hand up and cupped the other elbow, looking somewhat embarrassed, "I know it seems silly . . . but you've all achieved so much . . . maybe it's time I got out there and wrote my chapter of the Tracy story."

This made the three men smirk. Their baby sister was all grown up now and making her own decisions,

"Well, that's a good thing . . . when the time comes, I'm sure you and Father can work something out!" Scott sighed, walking out onto the balcony also. Within a few seconds, he was pointing out towards the horizon, "Plane, Suz'."

Suzan whirled around and grinned,

"He's here! Oh that must be him!" She exclaimed, grinning at her eldest sibling before running off to find Gordon at the radio so that the little green plane could land.

Scott turned to John and Virgil who were now joining him on the balcony, wanting a first, sneaking glimpse of the Japanese man as he exited the plane. Sure, they could just about see the runway from here,

"You ready for this?" Scott sighed, "Somehow . . . she always manages to bring home the least acceptable ones."

"This one's an heir, though. Maybe he's different?" Virgil suggested with a shrug, though they soon knew that was just wishful thinking as a man, about the same height as Scott (though they couldn't tell that from their distance) stepped out from the plane, shoulder-length black hair with red streaks hid dark eyes and a pale face. He wore baggy and ripped blue jeans and a black t-shirt that showed his muscles pleasantly. Scott arched an eyebrow,

"Not too bad . . ." He mused,

"Wait til you see him up close, before you say that!" John warned, "You know what she's like."

And low and behold, John had been right. Scott was less impressed by his sister's choice of man when he saw him up close, a single ring through the corner of his lip, another through his eyebrow and a third through his earlobe. Scott used his blue eyes to trace an invisible 'join-the-dots' pattern across the teenager's face. He glanced at his Father, who had his lips pursed together tightly at the sight of this young man, though he shook his hand and Suguru bowed to him graciously,

"It is an honour to meet the man who raised Suzan." He said quietly and humbly, "I've wanted for this day, for so long." He said again with a smile, "Your daughter, she means a lot to me, Mister Tracy."

"Yes, she means a lot to me too." Jeff answered icily,

"Of course, I'd like you to know that I could never hurt a girl like Suzan . . . she's my world."

Jeff's eyes widened at this statement, since when were things so serious! Had she just decided to not tell him the truth or was she afraid to? Either way . . . he'd find out but now, he was contented with keeping an eye on this newcomer, he was more bothered that the household would have to be a nervous wreck for the three days he'd been spending there, though Suzan had agreed to keep him distracted in soundproof areas.

No. Jeff wasn't fooled by that promise, either.

Suguru then shook the four brother's hands, Scott first, then Gordon, the Virgil and finally John. He looked back at Suzan in confusion,

"Watashi ha iwa re ta go nin no kyoudai ga i ta koto wo kangae ta ka?" Suguru said with a frown. She nodded,

"Hai, kare ha shinnen no aida tachisara reru watashi ha kare kaigou de nai koto wo osore te iru. Gomen!"

"Uhm . . . subtitles?" Gordon asked, raising a single finger,

"He said that he thought I had five brothers. I said I did but Alan's gone away for New Years."

"Oh . . ." Everyone answered simply,

"If he struggles with English, I'll translate!" Suzan declared, "Though you're doing a great job, huh? Oh! This is my Grandma!"

"Grand . . . ma . . .?" Suguru frowned,

"Sobo."

"Ahh . . ." Suguru bowed to Ruth and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Oh, Suzan!" She gasped, "He's lovely!"

Suzan giggled,

"Yeah . . . he is . . ." She agreed, though Jeff was not entirely convinced.

- - -

"Soooo . . .? Impressions!" Tin-tin asked as she dropped down onto the couch beside Scott who had both his arms draped along the back,

"I think he's just charming!" Lady Penelope declared, "Not conventional looking, I'll admit . . . but he's a lovely young man."

"I agree!" Ruth declared, "So polite and kind."

"Hmmm, he was a nice fella." Virgil agreed, "Compared to some of her previous." He muttered, knowing all too well about one in particular. He'd promised himself afterwards never to show that side of himself to his sister, or anyone for that matter, ever again. He closed his eyes, letting his head lull back on the arm chair,

"I am not going to waste my life away rotting in misery and loneliness on this god forsaken rock!"

Suzan's words had hurt him, though he didn't know why. Was she calling him pathetic in her round-a-bout way. That she thought he was wasting away his life and talents here. That maybe, he needed to pluck up the courage, as Alan had done all those months ago? Seeing as Alan wasn't around (he'd only tease him anyway) and his Father wasn't the best person to go to on these matters, he decided to find a few solitary minutes with Suguru and ask his advice on the Penelope situation. That is . . . if they could break down the language barrier . . . maybe diagrams would help?

All of a sudden, Virgil burst out laughing at the mental image of himself waving around a picture card of two people kissing with a heart above them,

"What on Earth!" Scott exclaimed,

"Virgil! Whatever's come over you!" Jeff asked,

"I'm . . . sorry . . ." He chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, "I just . . . had a funny thought."

"Gonna share?" Gordon asked hopefully,

"Uhm . . . no . . . it's fine . . . really . . ." He smiled slightly, "It's more of a private joke . . ."

- - -

"Your family is nice." Suguru told Suzan as they sat out by the pool,

"We don't have to speak in English, y'know." She told him,

"I know, but this is good practise. I don't feel quite such an idiot if it's with you . . . I could yell my feelings for you at the top of my lungs in the middle of Tokyo and I wouldn't feel foolish."

Suzan blushed,

"That's sweet . . ." She murmured, "Look, if my brothers, if they ever give you hassle . . . don't be offended . . . especially Virgil . . ."

"Virgil?"

"Yeah . . . he, uh . . . he's my protector . . . Mum, she told him everyday after I was born before she died to take care of me and he has. Everyday since . . . he's been there . . . he's saved me from a lot of stuff . . . including a bad relationship."

"Go on . . ." Suguru urged, wrapping an arm around her comfortingly as she drew her knees up to her chest,

"I had this . . . guy . . . he . . . uhm, would hit me sometimes . . . it hurt but I was scared . . . anyway . . . Virgil . . . I tell him everything . . . whether I admit it to Scott or not, I do . . . I couldn't hide it from him anyway, he knows me so well, it's scary! He took care of the guy for me . . . I don't know how . . . and I'm sure he'd prefer it if I didn't know . . . but . . . I saw blood on his shirt. It scared me a little, that my big brother. MY Virgil could do that to anyone! He's . . . he's the nicest one of them all . . . I couldn't get my head around it . . . I was afraid of him then and then they moved out here and I hardly saw them again . . . I regret being afraid of my own brother . . . so . . . don't be afraid of him . . . of any of them . . . they're just there to protect me . . ."

"That's very honourable . . . what your brother did. What they do . . . it takes bravery to jump into someone's life and save them from something. Big or small. Your brother's protecting you is admirable . . . I respect men who stand up to the fight."

Suzan looked at him and grinned. If only she could tell him about International Rescue, it'd make it all so much better . . . if he knew . . . it'd be easier . . . but she couldn't, not now, and from what she heard, not ever,

"C'mon . . . it should be time for Dinner, soon." She said, standing and reaching down a hand to Suguru who took it and pushed himself up off of the floor.

**- - - To be continued . . .**


	14. Breakaway

**Disclaimer: **I no own! The song that Suguru writes for Suzan is actually a Kelly Clarkson song named 'Breakaway' so it belongs to her and her record people!

**Authors note: **Hehe . . . I've got my boyfriend writing Fanfiction now! Hehe! I'm infectious!

Yes, the Japanese is real Japanese. I know very little so I used an online translator to translate my English text into Kanji and then another translator to translate the Kanji into Romaji (Romanised Japanese). Soooo, because of the translators, it's probably a bit iffy in places, I've noticed a couple of mistakes myself personally so anyone that actually understands Romaji, I apologise if I look like a moron!

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Fourteen: Breakaway.**

He was twenty-two and had just said goodbye to yet another girl.

It wasn't like he was a playboy, far from it . . . he just seemed to attract women. He wouldn't say that he was handsome . . . nor ugly . . . just average with thick, near-auburn hair and olive eyes. Women liked him because he was sweet, artistic . . . poetic . . . people confused this with romantic, but he knew he really had no time for women anymore. Soon he'd be moving to Tracy Island with the rest of his brothers to continue work on the International Rescue operation, bringing it closer to completion and opening.

Soon they'd be saving lives and no one else would have to die needlessly like his Mother had. No one would have to die just because there wasn't enough time . . . soon . . . they'd be like Gods.

It was a crisp night, so Virgil stuffed his hands into his pockets and hunched over, shuffling home quickly. It wasn't long until their large town-house loomed into view along with the rest of the street. It wasn't until he neared that he noticed, in the glow of the street light, that there was a figure scrunched up on the stairs. He hoped and prayed it wasn't another homeless person, it upset him dearly to see these people, in this day and age to still suffer from poverty.

Getting closer, he realised it was a girl. A young girl.

Closer still, he recognised the black pleated skirt, thick white tights and white polo-neck jumper, not to mention the dark brown hair tumbling in loose ringlets all around the figure. It was his sister, her face buried into her knees, arms crossed atop of them. He could hear her sobs faintly over the cities traffic and other noises so he broke out into a run, nearly slipping on the side walk. He ran up the four steps to where his sister sat at the second to the top step, quietly whimpering to herself,

"Suzan!" Virgil exclaimed, dropping down and kneeling on a couple of steps down so that his face was level with hers, "Suzan!" He exclaimed, "What's wrong, honey!" He asked, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "God! You're freezing!" He exclaimed, "What're you doing out here? Where's your coat?"

She sniffled, but refused to look at him,

"I only popped out for a little while . . . it wasn't so cold when I left!"

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked, trying hard to tilt his head to look into her face, "C'mon kiddo! It's me! Virgil!"

"I know . . . I just . . . promise me you won't get mad?"

"Oh god! What've you done? He didn't talk you into getting a piercing . . . OR A TATTOO!" He panicked,

"No . . . it's nothing like that . . ." She whispered, lifting her head slightly. Virgil struggled to see her face and in the end, lifted her chin with his finger. Her eyes were swollen and red, and that was enough to yank the caring brother's heart out, but what enraged him was the red swell of the beginnings of a bruise beginning to grow on his baby sister's temple,

"How did you . . .?"

"It doesn't matter . . ."

"Suzan . . ." He murmured, feeling an anger beginning to swell, "He didn't . . ."

"Virg' . . . it doesn't matter . . . really . . . I . . . I'm fine, see? No bruising . . ."

"You're such a kid . . ." He huffed, standing up strait, "You know that'll be a bruise by the morning!"

"I know!" She whimpered, tears beginning to brim again, "I . . . what am I going to do? Dad'll hit the roof!"

"I'll kill him!" Virgil muttered, "Come on . . . go inside . . . is Scott home?"

"Virgil! No!" Suzan growled, standing up to her full height which was nothing in comparison to his, "Please . . . don't . . ."

"Go inside . . ." He sighed, "I'll be home soon, ok? If anyone asks, you fell. Don't worry. I'll vouch for you, ok?"

- - -

Virgil was jolted awake by someone gently touching his arm. He blinked, looking up at Suguru in the dark,

"You fell asleep at the piano." He stated calmly, "I didn't mean to frighten you, but I was hoping to catch you alone at some point."

Virgil nodded,

"I was going to say the same thing." He yawned and stretched as he stood, heading for a light switch, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love your sister . . . and I admire you for everything you do and have done for her. I've got a sister myself, she's eleven,"

"Same age gap as Suzan and me." Virgil noted mentally,

"and I think I'd react the same way you and your brothers have reacted towards me. I know that you've all been through a lot with your parents and I know that there are things I don't understand about your circumstances, and I accept that I may never know to the full extent, but . . . I wanted to say that it's honourable how you all look out for one another as you do."

Virgil smiled,

"Thanks, Suguru. That means a lot to me, coming from someone on the outside."

"No problem . . . now . . . what can I do for you, Mister Tracy?"

"Mister Tracy's my Father, you can call me Virgil."

"Alright . . . Virgil . . . what's up?"

"Well . . . this'll sound a little weird . . . but, I need some help . . ."

- - -

John walked through the kitchen and dining room towards the hallway just as the front door closed. He was about to greet whoever had come in from outside but as he was about to step out of the dining room, Suzan ran down the stairs and disappeared behind the wall that hid the front door,

"Virgil, what did you do? Where did you go!" He heard her cry, "Is that . . . is that blood!"

"Shhh . . . you're safe now. That's all you need to know." Virgil answered, walking forwards so now John could see him, he was about to step up the stairs when Suzan ran towards him, stopping at the foot of the stairs. She was so small back then,

"What did you do? Virgil? Tell me!"

Virgil only ignored her, pulling his long-sleeved baseball shirt up over his head as he walked up the staircase, leaving the youngest at the foot, staring after her favoured brother.

- - -

John awoke, it was daylight and it was streaming through his curtains in that really annoying, almost blinding way. He huffed, covering his eyes with his arm and groaned,

"It's too damned early . . . I forgot about that wretched sun . . ." He told himself before surrendering to the morning and tumbling out of his bed. He found his slippers and dressing gown before creeping out onto the hallway. He guessed that it must be early. He couldn't tell, the batteries had run out in his clock and he'd forgotten to replace them so it was eternally three o'clock in his bedroom.

As he walked passed Gordon's room, he heard his brother's familiar snore. He shuffled into the living room and made a bee-line for the kitchen,

"DAMN IT!" Came a rough growl from within. John frowned and entered quietly. It was Scott. He was up early also and had just burnt himself making a mug of coffee,

"That damned coffee pot, huh?" John joked, joining his brother, "It burnt Gordon the other day."

"Hey, what're you doing up so early?" Scott asked,

"Bad dream. What's your excuse?"

"I'm always up early. Comes with the training, y'know?"

"Ah . . . I managed to break those habits."

"So what was the dream about?" Scott asked, sipping at his coffee.

John swallowed hard. As far as he was aware, only he knew about Virgil's little adventure two years ago on the evening. Scott couldn't possibly know,

"It was nothing . . . just the usual . . . family . . . death . . . etcetera . . ."

"Ahh." Scott mused understandingly, "I getcha!" He laughed softly,

"Phew . . . that was close . . ." John thought.

- - -

That afternoon, Virgil was sat on the beach when his watch began and bleep quietly,

"Yes, Father?"

"Virgil . . . I'm afraid we're got a mission . . ."

"Right, I'm on my way up." He said, jumping up, kicking sand around him as he did so before turning and retreating up towards the villa. He entered the oddly quiet living room. Then he heard the sound of Thunderbird 1 taking off,

"This one's just for you and Scott, Virgil." He said, "Routine . . . another fire, this one's over in Canada."

"Right! I'm off!" Virgil exclaimed, walking across the room to the painting.

- - -

Suzan and Suguru sat in Suzan's bedroom which had been sound-proofed before Suguru had arrived so that in the event of a mission, Suzan could keep him occupied. Though Jeff hadn't liked it at first, Suzan had reassured him that he had nothing to worry about . . . it wasn't proper for a girl of her age to do those sorts of things with a man yet, which had relaxed him. Not like Jeff had a choice anyway,

"Suzan . . ." Suguru began, "I've written you a song, in English. It took me a very long time, but all those times I'd sit and wait for you in the coffee bar, I'd be working on it. I know it's a little inaccurate but I thought that it mostly fits from what I know about your life."

Suzan smiled warmly,

"I . . . wow . . . no one's ever done that for me before . . . thank you!"

"I'd like to sing it to you." He said, pulling up his guitar and resting it on his knees, "I know that this is cheesy and everything . . . but . . . well . . . I guess I'll let you decide . . ."

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway  


_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

As Suguru sang, something seemed to hit Suzan as if by full-force. Like a speeding truck had just gone head-long into her. She blinked, trying to shake away the shock, but his words struck a chord within her and she realised something.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_

She's been so desperate to break off from her family and distinguish herself, she hadn't realised that that exact feeling was caused by the rejection she felt from being not that she was not allowed to go on missions anymore with her brothers. She took a deep breath, she suddenly felt very sick and it must've shown,

"Suzan! What's wrong . . .?" He asked as tears welled in her eyes,

"Your song . . . it was very beautiful . . . and I want to thank you. Thank you for making me realise something."

- - -

Jeff had been zoning out, waiting for Scott to report back to tell him that they were on their way home when suddenly Suzan wandered into the room. She didn't say a single word to him, she only walked towards the balcony and stood. John and Gordon watched her curiously from the sofa, over the top of a newspaper and a magazine. Suddenly, the little green plane that Suguru had rented rouse above the palm tress of the island and flew off. Suzan sighed heavily, dropping her head before turning and walking back into the living. Jeff looked up at his daughter, blocking the light at the balcony in her simple flared jeans and black t-shirt. Tears were brimming over in her eyes, he noticed,

"Come here," He said, extending his arms out to her. She couldn't sit on his lap like she used to because of his legs, but she moved around behind him and hugged him as tight as she could, dropping her forehead against his shoulder, "I'm sorry honey . . . what was it? Didn't he like the secrecy?"

"No, it was me."

"You!" John asked, almost outraged, "You're perfect! How could he not love you!"

"No . . . he did love me . . . that's the problem . . . I told him I wasn't returning to Japan. I said that I decided I was going to stay here . . . that is, if you'll let me. You said after the Lea Valley incident that if I wanted to stay at home, I could . . . once you realised that no matter where I am, you can't protect me anymore than you can the boys."

Jeff smirked,

"So you've decided to stay?"

"Mmm hmm. I'm sick of missing all the fun!"

"Well I know a couple of pilots that'll be thrilled!" Jeff chuckled, hugging his daughter's arms to his chest,

"Not to mention Grandma." Gordon added with a grin, "It'll be great to have you back, squirt."

"Thanks, Gordo." She sighed, smiling fondly at the two brother's that sat before her.

- - -

"Hey, Father told us about Suguru. We're sorry, kiddo." Scott said as he and Virgil dropped down on either side of her on the beach as she watched the sun set. She smiled weakly, dropping her head onto Scott's shoulder and let out a heavy sigh,

"Everything happens for a reason . . . I'll find someone . . . my life'll be worth living someday . . . but he made me realise that I'm just not ready to be away from you guys anymore. I was angry. I was angry with Dad for making me feel unwanted all through the summer and I was angry with you, Scott. I'm sorry . . ."

"I'm sorry too, squirt." He soothed, lifting a hand and resting it a top of her head, "So I guess that this is a cause for celebration. After all, this is New Years eve!" He beamed, "And I personally think it's definitely time that Virgil grew some and declared his undying love to Lady Penelope!"

"Heeeeey!" Virgil whined,

"So you know too, huh?"

"Of course I know! It's my job to know, dontcha know!" He chuckled,

"Ok . . . he said the word 'know' far too many times in that sentence!" Suzan said to Virgil who nodded in agreement,

"I think it's time we headed back . . . we're going to miss all the festivities!" Scott exclaimed, jumping up so that Suzan dropped onto the sand,

". . . Owwwwww . . ." She groaned. Virgil helped her up and she linked arms with the two men, heading back up towards the villa.

As the trio entered, a huge cheer echoed around the island. Suddenly, a glass of what appeared to be champagne was thrust into Suzan's hand,

"What tha . . .! Can I drink this? I'm only eighteen . . ."

"Will you shut up whilst we toast ya!" Gordon joked,

"Of course you can sweetheart, just that one, mind you!"

"Excellent!" She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows,

"Anyways, who wants to start!" Jeff asked,

"I will!" Lady Penelope declared elegantly,

"To Suzan, the best young lady and future International Rescue agent for Japan I've ever met!"

"To Suzan," Scott began, "The sane one of the family!"

"To Suzan, for all that she's taught me!" Virgil beamed,

"To Suzan, for never giving up!" Gordon chimed in,

"To Suzan," Alan said through his vidi-portrait, "welcome home, kiddo!"

"To Suzan, may we always see that smile!" John said with a little bow of his head.

The group could've gone on forever, but finally, Jeff spoke, raising his glass up high,

"To Suzan . . . the newest edition to International Rescue!"

"TO SUZAN!"

**- - - To be continued . . .**

Wow . . . that was kinda a long chapter.

The reason I've managed to get two chapters up in a day is because I've spent a lot of time by myself today. My sister came home from work late and I didn't feel well enough to go Kickboxing.

Also because it's 00:17 and I've had to stay up to finish my Dad's baking . . . how bizarre!


	15. The crash

**Disclaimer: **For the final time, I don't actually own it! I swear!

**Authors note: **So here we are . . . at the end finally . . . boy it's been fun! Not really much to say other than I HATE it when people put you or your story on alert and you haven't got the foggiest who they are as they've never reviewed you! EVER! On anything! It's bizarre . . .

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

**Chapter Fifteen: The crash.**

"F.A.B. Scott, see you back at base!" Virgil chirped before cutting the link of contact between himself and his older brother. Hovering around behind him, leaning on the back of his seat, was Suzan, her dirty and slightly charred hair falling down into her eyes,

"You ok?" She asked, tentatively touching the side of his head which was bleeding even heavier now than when he'd done it in the first place,

"Fine, hun." He reassured, swotting her hands away in annoyance. It had been another one of those wretched fires which Virgil was getting oh so sick of. He'd taken Suzan with him as it was pretty simple. Alan and John were mid-swap when the distress call had come in, Brains up with them and Gordon had sun stroke, though he was well enough to go, Jeff didn't see why Suzan couldn't go in his place, so long as she stayed out of trouble this time,

"No running in front of avalanches!" He'd warned as she headed towards the lift to Thunderbird 2,

"'Course not, Daddy!" She'd cooed before disappearing behind the wall.

Now back in Thunderbird 2, she was busy pottering about behind him somewhere,

"I hope you're not fiddling with anything!" He called over his shoulder,

"'Course not, Virgil!" She answered in a similar coo as to that she'd responded to their Father with, "I'm just getting something for you . . ."

"What?"

"Ahh . . . now that'll ruin the element of surprise!"

"If you're planning on dressing my wound. Stop. It can wait . . . I'm piloting right now."

"Cha! It's called auto-pilot, bozo!" She muttered, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over Virgil as he began to get dizzy. His vision blurred at the edge as he struggled to reach forwards. He had to contact Scott, this wasn't good . . . Suzan didn't know how to pilot the little family jet, let alone something as complicated as the huge transport vessel he was at the helm of. With a groan, everything went dark and just as he began to drift out, there was a loud crash and Suzan yelled,

"Virgil!" Though she was beginning to get lost in the distance.

Suzan was by her brother's side, he was slumped against the control panel of the huge green machine, completely out cold,

"I knew it . . ." She whispered, shaking her head. She began to now shake his shoulder, harder and harder, "Virgil! Virgil! Please wake up! We're going to crash!" She exclaimed as Thunderbird 2 began to take a nose dive towards a large expanse of hot, dry wasteland, "Virgil!"

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2! What's happening Virgil? You're taking a dive!"

"Scott!" Suzan cried, "Scott! Help!"

"Suzan! What's wrong? Where's Virgil?"

"He just passed out!" She whimpered, "Help!"

"Ok, you need to take control of the vessel, ok? It's really simple, I'll guide you through . . ."

"Ok . . ." She breathed, easing Virgil up, back into a sitting position, though he only slumped forwards again due to the position of the craft, banging his head again on the console. She huffed, taking the 'wheel' firmly within both of her hands, "Right . . . let's do this . . ." She sniffled, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at the rapidly approaching ground. It didn't help that she was scared of heights really,

"Right . . . grab the wheel and pull it towards you . . . you need to pull her up, got that? Pull the wheel towards you! Quickly! You're running out of time!"

Suzan did as instructed, firmly pulling the wheel strongly towards her chest. Thunderbird 2 began to curve upwards slightly. She grit her teeth, pulling as hard as she could. She let out a loud growl as she watched the weak muscles in her arms flex beneath the skin at the sudden pressure. Sweat began to roll down her forehead, though, slowly, Thunderbird 2 was pulling up,

"She's not gonna make it . . ." Scott muttered to himself was he watched Thunderbird 2 like a train wreck, unable to tear his eyes away. The large green machine skimmed the large expanse of desert floor, causing a low rumble as it did so, sand being thrown up around it as it skidded along, "Darn . . ." He huffed, following the sliding mass and landing shortly after it.

- - -

Suzan let out a small groan, followed by a whimper,

"God . . . I'm a jinx . . ." She murmured, giving her head a little shake, "Virgil!" She suddenly remembered, vaulting across the cockpit towards her older brother. Luckily Thunderbird 2 was so big that it's sheer mass took the brunt of the impact. Virgil, because of his seat belt, was more or less in the same position he had been when they'd crashed. She rushed to his side and began shaking him again. He was still out cold, but at least he was still breathing. She gently smoothed the hair off of his face, looking around. The radio popped and fizzed angrily. She screamed, jumping back slightly, but covering Virgil's face with her hands so he remained unharmed.

Suddenly, there was a loud thumping against the exterior,

"SUZAN!" Scott yelled, though it was only just about audible through the thick shell of the craft. Her head whipped around, she had to open the emergency door to let Scott in . . . or to get herself and Virgil out of there. She decided first she'd move Virgil away from the console that was beginning to smoke. She carefully unhooked his seatbelt so that he slid forwards, resting against her, knocking her backwards against the broken controls. One hand came to rest on a shattered alert light, the broken glass slicing open her palm, the other dropping onto the burning metal. She winced, pulling both of her hands away and losing her support so that the duo landed in a crumpled mess on the floor,

"God . . . put down the pie, Virg' . . ." She groaned, trying to lift him desperately, but to no avail, "Great . . . I'm stuck . . ." She huffed, grabbing a hold of her brother's shoulder, "I apologise in advance!" She said quietly before rolling her entire body weight over so that she now hovered over her brother. He'd simply flopped, arms spread out, across the floor, head lulling to the side. She quickly checked to make sure he was still breathing, her hands sore and beginning to swell, Virgil's uniform smeared with the blood from her palm. She climbed to her feet and ran around, grabbing his shoulder tightly, lifting them so that his head wasn't on the floor any more. She dragged him towards the nearest wall and propped him up against it so tat he was sitting up, yet still slumped slightly. She run her hands through her hair, letting out a long sigh.

Her gaze darted to the emergency door, she knew she had to get that open and get her and her brother out of there before the cockpit filled with smoke, it was already beginning to swirl about. The door was slightly crumpled inwards from the impact. With an almighty yell she lifted her foot and slammed it against the dented panel. She repeated this process over and over until she saw a slighter of daylight peek through. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, she was getting so tired but continued kicking regardless. She dropped down onto her knees, seeing Scott standing beneath ready to pull it off. As she panted heavily Scott reached an arm through and began tugging on it roughly. Once she'd caught a little of her lost breath, she crawled back towards Virgil, taking his shoulders again and sliding him across the floor back towards Scott and the gaping whole in Thunderbird 2's underside,

"He's still out cold." She told Scott as she began to pass him down, though because he was so heavy and she was so weak, as she began to lower Virgil down towards Scott, his weight dragged her down also, so she ended up falling out of the cockpit with Virgil, both landing on Scott who's sleeves and hands were torn from ripping the metal door from it's brackets.

Scott shook himself off, supporting Virgil's head, he looked at his sister,

"Graceful." He said, almost irritably, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Where's all the blood coming from?"

"Relax . . . I cut myself . . . no big deal . . ." She drawled, "Virgil'll be ok, right?"

"Well . . . he looks to be fine for the minute . . . he's still breathing, at least."

"I'm sorry, Scott."

"What for?" Scott asked, looking down at his younger sister,

"Every time I come out, something bad happens . . . I must be a jinx!"

Scott snorted,

"There's no such thing!" He scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Typical kid logic." He muttered, hoisting Virgil over his shoulder and carrying him back towards Thunderbird 1,

"Do you think Thunderbird 2 will explode?" She asked, walking along side of him,

"It's doubtful." Scott answered,

"But it was smoking inside."

"It'll be fine so long as the automatic fire detectors go off." Just as he said that, there was a great whooshing sound and a faint white cloud drifted out of the emergency exit panel, "Like that." Scott said, motioning towards the craft before trudging back to his own. He gently placed Virgil down inside and decided to deal with him in a few minutes, "Keep an eye on him." He instructed Suzan, "Just make sure he doesn't swallow his tongue!"

"Right!"

"This is Thunderbird 1 calling International Rescue base . . ."

"Go ahead Scott . . . what's the latest?"

"Uhm . . ." Scott began carefully, "Thunderbird 2 went down, Father."

"WHAT!"

"It's ok . . . it's mostly in one piece and so are the others, Virgil's out cold but otherwise fine I think."

"How did this happen!"

"I'll let Suzan field that one! Suz'! Dad wants to talk to you!"

Suzan sent her brother a chilling look before nodding slowly and walking towards her brother. She'd never been in Thunderbird 1 before, it was a little too cramped for her liking,

"Uh . . . hey Dad . . ." She said nervously,

"What in heaven's name happened? Why wasn't Virgil in control!"

"He passed out! He had a head injury but he said he was fine and then he just black out at the controls!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Father!" She snapped, "I'm worried about Virgil . . . he's taken a bit of a banging."

Jeff 'hmmed' for a minute,

"Well Scott'll have to bring you back and I guess we'll just have to leave Thunderbird 2 out there."

"I can stay with it." She said softly, "Really, I'll be fine."

"Where abouts are you . . .?"

"Uhm . . . the desert . . .?"

Jeff sighed heavily,

"This just proves to me she's not experienced enough to handle this job." He thought to himself before clearing his throat, "Get Scott to send me the co-ordinates and no, you're not staying out in a desert by yourself! You're just a child, Suzan . . . you wouldn't stand a chance if someone attacked you! I can't run this risk of losing you . . . it's just too high!"

"But Father!"

"No buts!" Jeff said sternly, "Please don't tell me I have to have yet ANOTHER talk with you about obeying me."

"No . . ."

"No what?"

"No sir . . ." She murmured, bowing her head in defeat,

"Right . . . put Scott back on then."

Scott was already there, bumping her to the side with his hips. She looked up at him and he smiled softly,

"Cheer up, kiddo." He whispered before going back to talking to his Father. Suzan wandered over to Virgil and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I wish you were awake . . ." She sighed, "I'm gonna be in so much trouble when we get home. Guaranteed . . ."

- - -

"Wh . . . what happened . . .?" Virgil mumbled as he opened his blurry eyes, slowly sitting up before groaning, "My head . . ."

"Rest, son." Jeff soothed, "You've got a concussion."

"Concussion? Oh . . . yeah . . . I hit my head on that mission . . ."

"Yes," Jeff began sternly, "you knew you had a head injury, yet you still piloted your craft."

"I didn't think it was that bad, besides . . . who else could've flown her home!"

"Yes . . . well . . . you didn't quite make it home."

"I didn't?"

"No. You crashed on en-route."

"What!"

"You crashed over the desert. Suzan tried to pull her up, but it was too late."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine, just some injury to your hands . . ."

"Wait a minute . . . did I hit my head in the crash?" Virgil asked, "I've got another bump here," He said, feeling his forehead,

"Uhm, no . . . sorry about that . . . I dropped you . . ." Suzan mumbled sheepishly from the doorway, "You were just too heavy for me!" She giggled nervously, "You ok, Virg'?"

"Fine, kiddo . . . just fine . . ." He reassured,

"I've decided to train Suzan for a couple of months before she goes out on any missions. Because she wasn't trained, I couldn't rely on her and that could become a problem."

"I think that's a great idea!" Virgil exclaimed, "You'll really be one of the team . . ."

"Yeah . . . that'll be . . . uhm . . . great!" She beamed, "Well . . . I'm gonna go and get a snack!" She said and disappeared.

- - -

It was late that evening and Alan was headed for bed when he saw his little sister's light on from beneath her door. He knocked but got no answer, so he pressed the door-release to find it wasn't locked. He scanned the room and noticed her slumped over her desk, pen poised within her fingers over her notebook. He smirked, plucking the pen from her hand and lifting her up into his arms, carrying her to her bed. He placed her down and covered her with a blanket before returning to turn the desk-lamp off. As he did, he caught sight of the scribbling in her ledger.

_My name's Suzan Tracy, I'm sixteen years old and American._

_I couldn't be happier than I am when I'm with my family . . . they are my inspiration and one day, I hope I can be just like them._

He smirked, glancing over at her, still fast asleep. He chuckled, flicking the light off before heading to the door. He flipped the main light switch off before shutting the door as he left.

**- - - The end.**

Well . . . that's it . . . the last couple of chapters lapsed, I know . . . they really sucked . . . sorry! But I've got plans for a sequel in the works so fear not!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! And for those of you who didn't, but read anyway . . . you should be ashamed of yourself! I hope that you never get reviewed again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry . . . crazy moment . . . ok . . . I'm really going this time . . . THANK YOU AND BYE!


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it! I promise!

**Author's note: **Okay…so I know that this story is technically over…I just wanted to add this little bit on the end as, almost like a bridge to the sequel **Only One**, which is on my profile, as is the follow-on to that; **Parting Gift**. Enjoy!

**Somewhere In Between**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

Epilogue

My fondest memory of my little sister is from 2068. It was getting late in Tokyo when I finally turned to my little sister. We'd been wandering the city all day, talking about her studying and friends and the things she does and the places she goes. We'd talked about home, our brothers, our father and everyone back on the island, but there was one thing we'd not talked about yet. Taking in a deep breath, I began,

"Suzan," I paused, not really sure where I was taking this, "so is working for International Rescue everything that you thought it would be?"

My little sister mused, cocking her head to the side. It was the first time I'd seen her in the flesh in two years. She was eighteen then. I still remember when she would crawl into bed with me when she'd have nightmares when she was still just a kid, me being nine years older than her, I always felt like I should protect her. Her once long, deep chocolate-coloured hair, now sheered to just below her shoulders, bobbed as she shrugged,

"Sort of." She finally replied, "It's not really all go here, I've gotta admit."  
I laughed, looking around. She was right; Japan wasn't really known for its high mission count, but that didn't mean that we didn't need her there. Father paid for her maintenance there, and she was studying pre-med at Tokyo University, it was really my father's way of keeping her nice and safe,

"You happy here, Suz'?" I asked, stroking the hair off of her face. I knew at the time that it probably wouldn't have looked right. I was just her big brother, being soppy, I guess. Touching down at the airport earlier that day, I'd barely been able to contain my excitement, now that I was here, it felt almost anti-climatic. I don't really know what I'd expected. Perhaps some kind of desperate plea for me to take her back to Tracy Island with me, who knows?

"…yes." She finally replied, "I think I am." She smiled, "And how're things between you and International Rescue?" She asked casually, placing one hand on her hip, "You still married to that space station of yours?" She joked. That was the thing I always enjoyed about her company, and Virgil's, they got me. I love space, more than most things and although, outwardly, it seems like I get the bum deal when it comes to Thunderbird Five, I really don't. Alan doesn't get preferential treatment; it is an agreement that suits us both. I enjoy being in space, contemplating the stars, and finding sources and information for my latest book whilst Alan prefers to be on the island with Tin-tin. I don't mind. I guess Suzan was right; I am kinda married to the job,

"We're very happy together." I smirked. She laughed,

"Oh John…you do make me laugh!" She gushed, hugging me. It was then that I missed her presence more than I have ever since…and sitting up here amongst the stars and satellites, I often think back to that day when she covered her nose in ice cream and introduced me to the delicacies that are sushi and seaweed,

"So you're happy here?" I asked, "I promise this'll be the last time I ask International Rescue related questions!" He exclaimed as she shot me a withering look,

"Yes, John!" She huffed,

"Okay…alright…" I resigned,

"Don't you mean F.A.B.?" She giggled. Laughing, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against my chest,

"_I_ make_ you _laugh?" I snorted, "_Please_ say you're coming home for Scott's thirty-eth! We could have so much fun!"

Yes…I think that is one of my best memories, not just of my sister, or of my family in general…but just one of my favourite memories, period.

**The end**

(for real this time)


End file.
